My not so original journey
by turnbomb
Summary: A boy named Tony starts his journey on his 15th birthday. He plans on just having a normal journey; just catch some Pokemon and make friends. But some of his friendships may go a little too far. There is currently no intent to add a lemon to this story. Sadly, updates are few and far between.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any pokemon or anything related to them. The story is my idea. Everything belongs to its original owner.

Its my 15th birthday and I know that it's late but I've decided to start my journey. Like every new trainer I have a goal. My goal is to become the champion. Also, I plan on sticking to it.

I started in Littleroot Town where I got my first pokemon. This was my hometown so it seemed like a decent idea. I had chosen a Mudkip as my partner. I planned on getting everything off to a great start and have an advantage over the first gym leader. Everything I had planned was going great but all of the easy going time had to pass eventually.

Almost like bad karma, not even a half an hour after that thought crossed my mind, it started pouring. I started looking for somewhere dry. I had trouble with this. Eventually I found a hollowed out tree. I decided to duck in there for cover. I let Mudkip out to play in the rain, since he likes water and all.

The storm seemed to go on for hours. I'm assuming I fell asleep because next thing I knew, I was bright and sunny out. I also saw Mudkip laying down beside me also asleep. I got up and streched. I felt refreshed after the snooze although I wish I had my bed. At that thought I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Muud"

"Oops sorry Mudkip, I didn't mean to wake you" I said holding back my laughter.

He just shot me a dirty look, got up and streched. He came over and we started back on our way. The ground was wet and swampy I didn't like it but had to keep going. Although Mudkip appeared to be right at home like this. It was night fall by the time I made it to town. I checked into a Poke Center for the night and got a room. I figured it would be nice to shower and use an actual bed.

I got Mudkip in for a check up and got the key for my room. I made the bed and set out my pj's. I had some time before Mudkip's check-up was done so I started talking to other trainers in the Poke Center. Once I heard the buzzer go off I decided it was bed time. I picked up Mudkip returned him to his Pokeball went to my room and got changed. Then I let him back out, laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning came by and I woke up. After getting dressed and packed up I woke Mudkip and went to go get breakfast. Afterwards, I looked outside and wouldn't you know it, it was raining again. I sighed and ran next door to the pokemart. I bought myself some ponchos and went back out. Mudkip seemed to be enjoying the rain yet again, so I let him play as we traveled.

While I was traveling I had thought I heard a sort of cry. The suddeness startled me. I looked around to try to find the source of the cry. I couldn't find anything so I gave up and figured that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. So I then continued on my way. Then, I heard it again, and it was louder. This time, I was paying attention to where it was coming from.

I went to where the cry was coming from and saw two small pokemon. They were what seemed to be a Mawile and a Ralts. I decided to watch them for a little while and maybe see the cause of the crys. I saw a mud puddle and when they walked across it I saw the Ralts slip and fall and the Mawile caught her. They looked like really good friends.

I wanted to battle them and catch them; make my first catches of my only problem is that Mudkip would have trouble beating them both but I will have to try. Especially since Mawile are so rare in this area. They are only normally found on route 113 just east of Fallarbor Town. Even then, they are still very rare in general.

When I walked out, I faced them and I called out Mudkip to battle and only Mawile seemed to jump in to battle. It seemed like it was really focused on protecting the ralts. Mudkip had a tough time fighting this Mawile a much harder time then any lvl 2-4 pokemon in the area should have been. But, he finally managed to take down Mawile after a bunch of tackles, and after a barrage of Water Guns to the face. I then threw a Pokeball and managed to catch it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Ralts had turned and was running. We chased it pretty far and all the way to a river. It looked like it tried to stop, but it slid and fell in. I thought about jumping in to save it, but I looked ahead and saw some falls. The current was too strong for any human or Pokemon. Then it hit me, I could through a pokeball and catch it then run down and retreive the ball. So I went through with that plan and threw a Pokeball at it.

I had gone down to the bottom of the falls to check on my plan. I t actually worked! When I had gotten Ralts' pokeball i had decided to check on the both of them. I let Mawile out and she was really stubborn; wouldn't listen to a thing I said. Then I let Ralts out and it seemed overjoyed to see me. I decided it would do them good to be out of their pokeballs.

I was checking the data on the two of them. I checked the stats, the moves the types and everything. I noticed something intriguing; the Mawile was incredibly strong. My Pokedex showed that it was lv. 39. I was shocked that Mudkip was enough to take her down. She must have been through something really tough earlier.

It had stopped raining for the moment. I was attempting to work with them while proceding to travel. Mawile continued to ignore me. Ralts wouldn't let go of my pant leg and kept talking to Mawile. I just decided that my effort was in in vain. So I just let it go for the moment.

I found a nice flat spot to set up camp for the night. I put up a tent and wasn't tired yet so i looked through my pokedex more. Ralts was hanging on me again. This time I removed her from my leg and set her down.

"Ralts... Ra" She mumbled

She jumped right back and snuggled my leg. Looking into this, I found nothing. I found out later that night, while going through the Pokedex again, that they were both girls. It was starting to get late and Mawile just sat looking off into the woods. She refused to come over to the tent, so I had Ralts go over and talk to her.

The way they got along; it had seemed like they had been through something together although I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Eventually, Ralts came back over and shook her head no. I know this meant that she wasn't coming over. So I laid down. Mudkip curled up in a ball beside my feet and Ralts was above Mudkip, trying to hold on to my shoulder. Once again I paid this no attention and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any pokemon or anything related to them. The story is my idea. Everything belongs to its original owner.**

The next morning I woke up and felt like I was still dazed from waking up. When I awoke, I didn't hear anything hitting the top of the tent. I waited to hear the thumping of the rain but it never came. I poked my head out and saw that it was sunny out! I felt this was as good a time as any to get going. I woke Mudkip and Ralts then packed up the tent. It seems that Mawile was already awake as well.

I had left Mudkip out as well as Mawile and Ralts so that they could all get to know each other better. It didn't seem to work to well. Mudkip and Mawile were at each others throats. So as a small kind of punishment I put them back in their pokeballs. I had gotten to Petalburg City after not too long so a found a nice spot and let the other too back out.

They were each placed on opposite sides of me and then were fed. Ralts picked up her bowl and sat between me and Mawile. At this I took interest in what she was doing and got intrigued. I went to a small lake nearby to get some water; she was watching me. But then someone or something ran into me.

I looked over and it was a girl. She was sitting on the ground holding her knee. She looked to be in pain so I had to at least try to help.

"I'm so sorry I got in your way, I had no idea that you would be coming this way." I stutered trying to apologize

"It my fault. I should have paid attention." She attempted to get up and go but couldn't."Ow, Ow" She cried

"Are you okay? Mudkip bring me my bag!" I called over. He ran over to me with it. "I'm gonna try to help you." I reassured her. I did what I could to help her leg

"Thank you." The girl said

I got a kind of makeshift splint on her leg and we got up and tried to move.

"Do you live in this city?" I asked curiously

"Yeah my house is right there." She pointed to a borwn colored building

I started over that way helping her walk over. "Wait, this is the gym. Does that mean your the leader?" I asked while looking shocked

"Haha no way I'm that strong. My dad is the leader. We live there." The girl said while laughing

I walked her in and saw a man standing there as if waiting for a certain challenger. I assumed it was her dad

"Oh May what happened?!" The man yelled. "What did you do to her?!" He looked ready to strike me.

"STOP!" May yelled. "Dad he did nothing. I fell and he was nice enough to help me out." She explained to him.

I had went outside and called my pokemon over. We all went inside. May was telling her father everything that had happened. He seemed to calm down quite a bit. I set up evrything for my Pokemon to eat again. I talked with May and her father for quite a while. He told me to call him Norman.

Later on I decided that it was time to get going and I thanked them both for their hospitality. So I started toward Rustboro City and I heard my name.

"Tony!" It was May.

"Yeah what is it." I was confused

"Well, um... I wanted to know if you wanted to, you know... travel together."

I didn't really know how to respond. "Are you just starting your journey?" I had to say something.

"Yeah why?" Now she was confused

"I was headed to Rustboro not Littleroot. Beside I'm 15 and since your just starting that means your probably 10. It would be a little weird and I don't think your parents would approve." I tried to explain to her.

"Oh, so you don't want to... you could have just said that." She seemed so hurt. She turned to walk away.

"May wait." I changed my mind. I couldn't see her hurt like that. "If you want to travel together than we can work something out."

She spun around. "Really you want to? That's so great." Her whole face lit up.

Just then I felt a tug on my leg.

"Ral..."

She was crying. I didn't even know what I did wrong. Then she let go and walked away. This was the first time I had ever seen her willingly not cling to me. I was shocked but knew something was up nonetheless. So this time I stopped her.

"Ralts is something wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice

"Ralts" she wimpered. Just then she slapped me.

I couldn't believe it. And it hurt too. My own Pokemon hit me. I kept looking at her and she walked away, went over to Mawile. Then I saw her put her head in her hands.

-Ralts Point of View-

"Mawile, it's not fair." I was trying to fight back the tears.

"What's not?" She asked confusedly.

"I li... like him." I couldn't fight it anymore. " I have n... no way to te... tell him either"

"Who? Mudkip?" She asked.

"N... No" I studdered.

"Then who? Who else could it be?" She seemed impatient.

"M... Ma... Master." I looked at her.

"Your kidding me, right? I don't believe this. Your on your own." She was angry.

"No please, I need my friend." She walked away from me. "Please come back."

My best and only friend, she just walked away when I needed her help. My mother figure, she just left me here when I needed her support.

"Why does the world hate me?"

I was ready to cry again. My whole world just fell apart. I can't communicate with or confess my feelings to the one I love. I hit him. He's bringing another girl with us on the journey; a girl who obviously likes him as well. To top it all off the one who I have considered my mom just left me to cry. I guess I'll just have to try harder.

-Back to Tony-

"She always clings to me and trys to lay close to me at night. When I went to talk to May she tried to hold me back. After I told May that she could come along, Ralts got upset and hit me." Then it hit me. (Or so I thought.) She didn't like change. With that in mind I went over. I got down and did what I could to comfort her.

About 5 minutes later she was ready to go. She said good bye to her dad and we hit the road.

"Hey Tony, I'm really glad that you let me come with you. It's no fun to travel alone." She said in a calming way.

"Yeah I know what you mean. So do you know who your going to pick?" I said with some enthusiasm.

"No not yet. But, I'm thinking about Torchic." She said slightly unsure.

"Oh nice Torchic evolves to be very versatile in battle." I told her trying to encourage her.

"Oh I'm not really into battles. Honestly I'm nont sure what I want to do." She seemed to be very nervous.

"Oh alright I hear ya." I decided to just take her word for it.

We just walked and talked about her picking her first Pokemon,and before we knew it, we had gone through Oldale Town already. Then we looked up to the sky and realised that it was night time. We decided to set up camp so I let everyone out.

The relationship between Mudkip and Mawile had still not gotten any better so I had decided to put them in their Pokeballs for the night. Throughout the night Ralts seemed to stick to me like a magnet. I had thought that it was just her normal routine so I didn't pay it much mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any pokemon or anything related to them. The story is my idea. Everything belongs to its original owner.**

On our way to Littleroot, I noticed a Shinx I sent Ralts up against it to see what she could do. The Shinx started with a Leer. Ralts seemed unfazed by it. I then had her use her growl. Shinx must not have liked it because he retaliated with Takle; which knocked her back. I then had her follow up with confusion and that was that. Once it was down, I caught it and then we moved on.

We got to town around noonish that day. Everything seemed the same as when I left. The clear sky, the soft grass, the delicious air, it was all here. I missed it so much.

"Tony, are you coming?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, sorry I was just remembering everything." I replied.

We continued on to see Prof. Birch. When we got there he was talking to someone, he seemed to be a new trainer. He looked like he was picking his Pokemon. We decided to head over as well.

"Oh hello May, I was expecting you. Norman called, he said you would be coming by. Come on over, Brandon here was about to pick his first Pokemon." He explained with a smile on his face. " So Brandon, have you decided?" He asked.

"Yes, I want Treeko." He exclaimed.

"Ah, wise choice." Prof. Birch assured.

"Thanks a bunch." He siad politely.

"Now then, how about you, May?" Asked the Prof.

"I wasn't to sure at first, but I've been thinking about it a lot and I want to go with Torchic." May explained.

"Your just picking Torchic because I chose Treeko." Said the angry new Trainer.

"Now, Now kids, no need to fight." Said a slightly agitated Prof. Birch.

She then got some Pokeballs, a Pokedex, and we went on our way. Upon going outside we were confronted by that Brandon kid.

"You, girl, battle me!" He commanded.

"First off, my name is May. Second, I don't want to battle." May tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter girl." Brandon shouted. "Rules are, once challenged, if you have Pokemon and are challenged, then you must accept."

He was right after all.

"If you want a battle then I'll battle you." I said trying to get his attention.

"Which pokemon was your starter?" He asked.

"I chose a Mudkip as my partner." I told him.

"Alright challenge accepted." Brandon said gaining a smile.

So from here the battle began. It was one on one with no time limit.

"Go Treeko". Brandon called out

He threw his Pokeball, it hit the ground in shot out a white light. Out of the Pokeball came Treeko. It stood with in a battle stance ready to take its customers orders.

"Go Ralts" was my repsonse.

"Hey, you lied. You said you were gonna use Mudkip." Brandon cried.

"No, I simply said that Mudkip was the starter that I picked" I calmly told him.

"Oh whatever, Treeko, use Pound!" His trainer commanded.

"Ralts, dodge!" I called out.

As his Treeko ran over and juped in the air and spun around, swinging its tail towards Ralts, she managed to jump out of the way. She made it just in the nic of time.

"Ok Ralts use Cofusion." I called as she jumped back.

She spun around and shot a blast of psychic energy right at his Treeko who got knocked back into a nearby tree and fell down fainted.

"You..." He growled. "This won't be the end. Next time I will beat you"

He then stormed off really angrily. I found it kind of funny to be entirely honest. Then there was a slight tugging on my sleeve.

"Thanks for battling for me Tony" May said shyly. "I've never battled before so I was nervous."

"No problem May, glad to help." I assured her; and then I switched my focus to Ralts. "And as for you, Ralts, great job! You really showed them a thing or two.

Ralts then looked at me and I saw her eyes; huge with excitment, thankful for the praise and happy that she'd done a good job. But, seeing how she has been acting towards me, I don't know if I would have said that to her. I'm not really positive what I should have said.

So we were heading back to Petalburg so May could let her Dad know that she got a Pokemon and that everything is okay. Once we got to Oldale it was getting dark so we stopped for dinner and got a room at the Pokemon Center. I let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs for the night. I saw Mudkip find a soft spot on the carpet. And Mawile jumped up and layed on the chair. May's Torchic was laying on the floor next to the heating duct.

I couldn't see Ralts at first I was looking everywhere that I could, without getting up. I looked on May's bed and on the couch with Mawile. I looked on the floor too, over by Mudkip and over by Torchic. I couldn't see her but then I felt my bed move and saw a lump under the covers moving towards me. I lifted them up and there she was. I saw her get a huge smile and grab my arm, refusing to let go. So I just gave up pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

(Sorry this ones a shorter chapter but I was actually touching this one up and finishing just as I was about to go to sleep my self.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any pokemon or anything related to them. The story is my idea. Everything belongs to its original owner.**

The next morning, I was the first one up. I looked to my left side and Ralts was still laying there. She looked very peaceful. I went to go move my right arm to pet her head, but it wouldn't move. I looked over and May was laying next to me.

"Ahh, what are you doing here!" I shouted.

"Oh, not even a good morning? You meanie." She said playfully.

"Raaa." Ralts yawned.

"Sorry I woke you Ralts." I apologized to her.

"Oh so Ralts can share the bed with you, but I can't? That's no fair." May pleaded.

"Please get up and go get changed." I told her.

"Ugh, fine." She sighed. "Whatever."

I couldn't imagine what that was all about. Although as long as it's over, I really don't care. She went into the bathroom and came back out in regular clothes. Then I went and changed too. When I got back we recalled our Pokemon and checked out. We left and were about to leave to the west, but May insisted that we were supposed to go north so that's where went went.

-May's Point of View-

That was a really good sleep, until he freaked out that is. I honestly don't know what his problem is. He cant take a hint very well either. Ugh maybe going this way will help me get closer. So I decided to grab his arm.

"May, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm holding your arm silly, what does it look like?" I played with him.

"I see that." He said pulling his arm away.

"Heeeyy." I said once again grabbing his arm.

"May your acting weird, stop it." He commanded pulling his arm away yet again.

He seemed annoyed with me so I stopped. This isn't fair. I really like him but he doesn't see it. I've been making advancesbut he keeps ignoring them. I want him so bad. There's still time. Just then, he stopped moving and turned around.

-Tony's PoV-

"I told you this was the wrong way. Let's go." I said. "We've wasted enough time going the wrong way."

I knew this way was wrong, but I listened anyway. We wasted an hour going this way. Now, this time we will get back on track.

The next hour walk back to Oldale Town was quiet. That is, except for the occasional whimper from May who was trying to grab my arm and getting annoyed when I pulled it back. At one point we got attacked by a Wingull that she battled and caught. But, other than that, very boring and uneventful.

"We finally made it back. Now to go to the right place." I told her.

"Okay, sounds good." She replied.

About an hour later I asked her to stop for lunch. I let out all of my Pokemon and May let out both of her's. She fed Torchic and Wingull. I went to feed my Pokemon. I had enough for Mudkip and Mawile but not enough for Ralts. So, I decided to go hungry and I fed her, I gave her my food.

She seemed to enjoy it. But I think she could tell that I was going hungry. She tried to give me half of the sandwich i gave her but I refused.

"No Ralts you eat, i want you to keep your strength." I told her.

"Ral." She replied handing me part.

"No, Ralts. I'm not hungry. You go ahead and eat." I assured her.

She eventually gave in and ate. I went to recall my Pokemon after they ate but Ralts refused. So I set her on my shoulder instead. We then continued on our way. We walked for about 50 minutes when we got attacked by a Tailow. So I sent her out.

"Ralts, Confusion!" I called

The Tailow then fell down. I threw a Pokeball at it but, the Tailow escaped. It broke free and flew off. I looked down to Ralts who looked up set.

"What's wrong Ralts?" I asked.

"R... Ral" She whimpered pointing at the Pokeball

"Don't worry, it doesn't always work. We just weren't lucky this time." I did my best to soothe her.

"Ralts." She replied

"You did great, you scared it off."I assured her

Her face then lit up. I assumed that she was happy but just then we got attacked by a Flechling. May wanted to battle this one. Ralts and I stood back.

"Go, Torchic" She called out. "Torchic, use scratch."

Torchic jumped up and swung its talon at the other bird who dodged and retaliated what a Quick Attack that KO'd Torchic with ease.

"Torchic return, Go Wingull" May called.

"Wingull, Water Gun" She commanded.

The water gun hit the Fletchling who then used its Quick Attack again. Wingull was taken back but good to go.

"Wingull, use Peck!" May called out.

This time it missed, and when Fletchling retaliated with its own Peck, Wingull went down. May recalled Wingull. Me and Ralts then jumped in.

"Ralts, start with Growl" I told her.

Fletchling looked annoyed and got careless. We took advantage of the change. Fletchling then charged in and used Peck. Ralts got hit and got hit back.

"Ralts! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ralts Ra." She said while nodding her head.

"Ok then, use confusion." I told her.

She hit the Fletchling with a blast of Psychic energy. It then fell straight down. When that happened I threw a Pokeball at it. It shook a few times then clicked meaning that it was caught.

"See Ralts, you just have to keep trying, and not give up" I reassured her.

We made it to Petalburg City by nightfall. Rather than waste money on a room at the Pokemon Center, May offered to talk her dad into letting me stay the night tonight. He invited me in without hesitation.

May and her dad talked for what seemed like hours. During this time I let out all of my Pokemon. I went and took them out back. I wanted to train them so I set them up in some one on one battles. I put Mudkip up against Fletchling. Then I put Shinx up against Ralts. I left Mawile alone because she refused to listen. I feel like they got a good amount of levels.

Then I was told that it was time to go to bed. He said I could leave the Pokemon in the room with his Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking. I went to leave the room, but Ralts refused to stay. She just clutched onto my pant leg and refused to let go. So I let her go. I went and got changed, then I laid down, and she laid beside me. Then we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke later the next morning to a light coming through the window, shining right onto my face. I took a quick look to make sure the room hadn't been invaded by May last night. After a quick scan of the room, the coast seemed clear. Then I felt a slight shaking on my left side. I looked over to Ralts who was still asleep and appeared to be dreaming. Then, she started tossing and turning very vigorously. I got worried.

"Ralts, what's wrong?" I asked shaking her.

There was no response and she remained asleep. Then I started to get even more worried so I started to shake her again. Then, she turned over and her hand fell on my head. Just then everything went black. Then a few seconds later, I was outside. It was morning but then I saw Ralts on the ground, she was walking beside a second me. I must have gotten inside her dream.

I saw her grab the other me's leg, he then stopped moving as well as her.

"Ral" She said.

"What?" The other me asked kind of rudely.

"Ralts ral" She said as she then blushed and looked away.

She then motioned to be picked up. The other me reluctantly picked her up. It made me cringe seeing how the other me acted. I could tell by her tossing that this was a nightmare. I saw the other Ralts lean closer to the other me's face. He then dropped her.

"You disgusting little creature."He said turning and walking away.

"Ral Ral! She cried trying to get up.

I saw her hurt and ran over.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." I told her.

"Ra..." She said looking up to me.

"It's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen." I convinced her. "You'll be safe with me."

"R... Ralts" She cried to me.

"I know that you're hurt, but I know that you're strong."I tried to comfort her. "You can go ahead and let it all out." I calmly said as I pulled her closer. "Let it all out. Let all of your sorrows out."

I said there and let her cry. I eventually closed my eyes and the the crying faded. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room next to Ralts. Just then she woke up.

"Good morning Ralts, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Ra?" She just looked at me.

At that I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. I got out of bed got dressed and we left the room. We were then greeted by the others.

"Good morning Tony!" May greeted cheerfully.

"I hope you slept well." Norman said as he shot May a glare, probably for being so hyper in the morning.

"Yeah, it was very nice. I'm very grateful that you helped me out." I tried to sound as respectful as possible.

"Come on you don't need to sound so uptight. Relax, talk to me like a friend." He requested. "After all eventually you will be battling me."

"Oh yeah speaking of which, I was wondering if I could try to battle you today." I said eager to get my first badge.

"I'm sorry but i don't think you'll manage. For most people I am the fifth badge they get." He said.

"Ok understood." I said. "May you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was born ready!" She exclaimed.

"Ok then sounds like a plan." I said.

I thanked Norman again and we went on our way. We walked towards the Petalburg Woods. Once there I heard a rustling in the tall grass. Then out walked a Shroomish.

"Go Fletchling" I called out. Fletchling use Peck on Shroomish.

"Fletchling Fletch" He responded as he swooped down at the unexpecting Shroomish who was knocked back.

"Shroom!" It shouted as it let out a Stun Spore.

The Stun Spore cloud engulfed Fletchling as he fell down. So I called him back.

"Fletchling return! Go Ralts!" I yelled "Ralts, Use confusion!"

"Raaaa" She said as she shot it with a blast of energy.

The Shroomish went back and hit the ground, knocked out cold. I threw a Pokeball at it. The ball shook once but then opened up. The Shroomish came back out and faced us.

"Ralts, use growl!" I commanded, just as Shroomish started to use Tackle.

"Rrrrr" She snarled at it.

The growl seemed to work because when Shroomish hit Ralts, it barely fazed her.

"Ok, use confusion again!" I called.

"Raaa." She sent it back again.

I threw another Pokeball at the Shroomish. This time it shook three times and clicked meaning that I caught it.

"Good job Ralts." I told her, then turned to May. "We've got to hurry to the Pokemon Center. Fletvhling needs medical attention, fast."

"Right, let's go." She said as we turned back.

We got there within probably half an hour. And went in.

"Nurse Joy!" I said hastily

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"My Fletching got hit by a Shroomish's Stun Spore. He needs help fast." I said getting scared.

"Okay, just hand him here and keep calm. We'll take care of him." She said handing Fletchling's Pokeball to her Chansey. Do any of your other Pokemon ned a check up?"

"Um yeah, my Ralts fought the Shroomish, and this is that Shroomish that I mentioned." I told her while handing over their Pokeballs. "I was trying to catch the Shroomish."

"Okay they are in good hands, we'll take care of them." She assured me.

"Don't worry Tony, they will be fine, Nurse Joy is the best there is." May tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

About 10 minutes later I heard a noise. Then Nurse Joy came out holding my Pokeballs

"Your Pokemon have been fully restored." She told me.

"Thank you very much." I thanked her.

We then stopped outside for lunch. May and I both let out all of our Pokemon. I went around and fed all of my Pokemon. Then I sat down beside May and we started eating. After about five minutes, I heard some yelling.

"May!" An odd woman yelled. "Get over here! What are you doing with that guy! Don't you see how old he is!"

"We are traveling together. So calm down mom, don't worry." She told the lady.

"You boy come over here! If I catch you near her again, you will be sent away, am I clear?" She threatened.

"Stop, mom!" May yelled as we walked away.

Just then May gave me a weird look. It started to scare me.

"Tony... I'm in love with you." She confessed.

Just then we saw a bright white light. The light was coming from Ralts. She was evolving. I then saw the newly evolved Kirlia run towards me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"Master. I love you too." The voice said.

I just started looking around for it. Then I heard it again.

"Master, down here." The voice was coming from Kirlia. "I'm using telepathy to talk to you."

Then I just saw May and Kirlia stare at each other, and then, back at me. I was stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

-Kirlia PoV-

"Master, I have been there from the start. I want to be there for you, forever." I told him

"Kirlia, this is really sudden I don't know how to answer you." He replied "Besides, your a Pokemon. It's just weird"

"W... What?" I was in complete shock. "But, M... Master."

He seemed to have no interest in me what-so-ever. It hurt.

"But, what about all of my advances? All of my clinging to you and laying beside you in bed." I asked him starting to get scared.

"That's what that was?" He sounded surprised. "Now, I'm confused."

I had no hope. He didn't want me. I was crushed.

-May PoV-

I was watching him chew out his Kirlia. It was hilarious. I was laughing inside the whole time.

"Yeah, you Pokemon, you aren't getting him." I teased.

Just then he shot a dirty look at me.

"May, you are only 10." He said.

"Yeah so what?" I asked.

"You're still a little kid. You haven't even started to mature yet." He told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed. "You're starting to be mean."

"Look you're too young." He said.

"Yeah, but age doesn't matter, it's just a number." I pleaded.

"Maybe so but, I also hear that jail is just a place. Besides, you mom threatened to turn me in just for being around you." He told me.

He just doesn't seem to want me. I'm trying so hard, but he's just brushing me under the rug. What did I do wrong, what did I screw up?

-Tony PoV-

They both want me to say yes to them, but they each have downsides to choosing them. If I go with May, she is really young and I will have to deal with the reticule following that. On top of that if we did anything that gave anyone any type of suspicion, I could get taken away and her mom wants to turn me in just for being around her.

On the other hand, if I choose Kirlia, I won't have to deal with any age problems. So there will be no problems with that area. But, she's small, really small only like 2 feet. On top of that I will always be shunned by people who are against our being together. Pokephilia is illegal in Kanto, Sinnoh, and Kalos. So, we would have to avoid those places. But, no matter where we go, there will always be people who are shunning us.

"Master..." I heard Kirlia again. "P... please, I l...love you." She had tears streaming down her face.

"Quit, crying you're a Pokemon, he got you to battle other Pokemon, and that's it." May sneered at Kirlia, being a bully.

I stopped and thought about it for a second. Then I went over to May and gave her a hug.

"Does this mean that you chose me?" She asked full of excitement.

"Sorry..." I then looked over a Kirlia whose world was now falling apart. "This is where we part ways."

"What?!" She screamed confused.

"I don't want to cause you any problems." I told to a now confused May. "Besides, We would have to be extremely secretive due to your age. You'd be happier with someone closer to your own age."

"You jerk!" She shouted "I love you too, and I'm human!"

"But, you've been mean to Kirlia all day. I want someone who's nice." I told her. "I know you hate me now so this is good bye. I hope that when the sourness passes, we can still be friends."

I then walked over to Kirlia.

"You're my choice." I told Kirlia. "It doesn't matter what people think. It's perfectly legal and we can tell others who don't like it to shut it."

"Oh my gosh!" She was in complete shock. "I can't believe it!" All of a sudden she just jumped at my and wouldn't let go. "This is the best day of my life!"

She was smiling but was still crying, she was crying tears of joy. I looked over at May, she seemed upset, but didn't look to fazed by it. Then back to the little Pokemon hanging from me. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

It's not the fact that I regret my decision. In fact I'm glad that I didn't choose May, but I don't know the first thing about having a girlfriend. My first girlfriend is a Pokemon. That's my only regret; that I'll never know the love of another human.

I watched May for a little longer. She seemed like she was waiting for me to tell her that I was just kidding; to put Kirlia in her Pokeball and act like it never happened. Then after about another minute, she threw her arms in the air and stormed back to her house. I can't really try to say that I know how she feels.

-Kirlia PoV-

I don't know exactly what's happening. One minute he told me no. The next he said yes. And all I know is that right now he said yes and isn't making me let go. I'm so happy that I don't know what to think. Does he really want me or no?

"Master?" I shyly asked.

"What's up?" He asked me back.

"Did you say yes because you love me or because you had to pick one?" I curiously asked.

"No I really do like you." He told me. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious." I answered

I'm so happy. My Master likes me. He really likes me. I don't know why I'm so happy but I am. I can finally be with him and could finally tell him. I can't wait to tell Mawile.

We walked back to the forest. Then upon entering, we kept on guard. Didn't want to be ambushed by any wild Pokemon. Like other Shroomish, or any Tailow or others. So we continued through the serpentine shaped path through the forest. Eventually I was getting pulled to the ground.

"Down quick!" Tony shouted as he pulled me down.

"OW! What's happening?" I yelled back.

"There's a wild Swellow attacking us!" He yelled. Then he stood up. "Go Mawile!"

"Maw..." She sighed.

"Mawie use Feint Attack!" He called.

"Maw." She said using Iron Defense instead.

I watched her disobey our master. It was making him mad, i could tell. She just used Iron Defense until the Swellow hit her, doing nothing. Then she used used Crunch on the bird as it tried to recover. Then she grabbed it and used Sucker Punch on it Knocking it down and out.

He was just standing there silent, staring off and what I assume was thinking about why Mawile continued to disobey him. He just stood there as the recently knocked out Swellow laid there. I didn't want it to get back up so i jumped on his back, went through his bag, took out a pokeball and threw it. The ball shook and clicked. Signaling that it was caught.

"Master!" I yelled but with no response. "MASTER! Master snap out of it!"

"Wait, what's happening?" He asked finally snapping out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

He was really starting to scare me, spacing out like that. But, now the he's snapped out of it, I can relax. So, I handed him the Pokeball.

"Kirlia, what's this?" He asked.

"It's the Swellow." I told him.

"What Swellow?" He asked again.

"The one that attacked." I explained starting to get scared. "The reason you called out Mawile."

"Oh that, oh yeah" He said taking the Pokeball.

Just then in a flash of light it disappeared. I was shocked I didn't know where it went. I got scared again. I think he could tell.

"Kirlia, is something wrong?" He asked me.

"Where did Swellow go?" I asked him.

"To the PC system." He explained.

"Please don't send me there." I cried with tears falling down my face. "I don't want to go, I didn't do anything wrong and I promise I won't. Please don't send me."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You were here first." He said. "I'm only allowed to carry six Pokemon with me. After that, they get sent to the PC. Where they are kept safe and put in an induced dreamlike state where it's like they are still outside in the open world."

"You promise you won't send me there?" I asked

"Yeah, I swear." He promised.

"Okay, thank you." I said breathing a sigh of relief. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Gross!" Mawile snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you." She barked.

"What did I do?" I asked.

" You're disgusting, you're going to get nothing but pain." She told me. "Don't cry to me when you get hurt."

"But, Mawile." I pleaded.

She just ignored me. So Tony recalled her to her Pokeball and we continued through the forest.

-Tony PoV-

Upon leaving the forest, I decided it was time to do some training so I let all of the pokemon out of their pokeballs. My training method was to have the pokemon do one on one battles. She just didn' want to listen though. Mawile would just sit down somewhere and ignore me until it was time to eat. It was a constant problem. I kept at work with my Pokemon but, more so Mawile. I trained them and helped them to learn and grow. It was much needed.

"Master over here." Kirlia called

I turned around again and almost freaked out. I still wasn't used to her talking with telepathy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Shinx." She said pointing towards the forest exit.

"Hey Shinx, get over here." I called for him. "Thanks Kirlia."

"You're welcome." She said looking really happy.

"Shinx Shinx." Shinx called out.

"Mudkip Mud" Mudkip said also.

"Kirlia, can you translate please?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied as she turned to face them. "Kirlia Kir Kir." Then she turned back around. "They're both hungry"

"Oh ok I guess it is dinner time." I said laughing.

Kirlia and I then started setting up the table and bowls for dinner. She helped me fill their bowls too. Then we sat down to eat.

"Kirlia, thanks for helping me set up." I thanked her

"You're welcome master, I'm glad to help." She assured me.

Just then I gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No Kirlia it's fine don't worry about it, you just caught me off guard." I Told her." Also, please don't call me Master, it makes me feel weird; kinda like I don't care. Call me by my name, Tony."

"Okay" She accepted with a huge smile.

"Also could I ask you a favor?" I asked her.

"Yeah anything." She told me.

"Okay, do you think you could ask Mawile why she doesn't want to listen." I asked her.

"Yeah I'll try." She told me.

-Kirlia PoV-

"Hey Mawile." I started.

She didn't respond though.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

She continued to eat and ignore me.

"Is something wrong?" I got worried.

"Can't you see I'm eating here!?" She growled.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you." I said

"Fine." She said defeated.

"I just wanted to know why you don't want to listen to Master in battle." I asked.

"Cause he doesn't deserve my respect." She sneered.

"But, why?" I wanted to know.

"He's a filthy human. He's just gonna hurt us so I'm not gonna wait." She growled.

"Why do you say that? He's really nice." I pleaded. "That's why I love him.

"You didn't; You did?!" She was angry. " Even after all of my warnings?"

"How do you know?!" I screamed.

"Because it happened to me!" She yelled back.

"Oh." I said, defeated

"My old trainer was the one." She said. "I loved him s... so much. He s...said that h...he loved me." She struggled to say while trying not to cry. "We got m...married one day. I was h..his wife. I knew that he w...wanted to be a s...strong trainer. So I did a lot of s...special training. I went to m...make myself stronger. Whenever I got a n...new l...level, I would tell him. Whenever I l...learned a new m...move too. Eventually, he stopped l...listening. One day w...when I learned Sucker Punch, h...he just yelled at m...me. He said,"Don't you ever shut up?! So you leveled up, great ficken job! Your so annoying!" Then he r...released me and told me to go away and n...never come back."

"I had no idea." I tried to sympathize with her.

"I didn't want you to m...meet him." She said. "That's why when he released me, I took your egg and ran. I hatched you myself."

"I'm so sorry and thank you so much." I went over and hugged her until she was able to calm down.

Then, after she was able to calm down I went over to my master.

"Tony, I know why she doesn't want to listen." I told him.


	8. Chapter 8

-Kirlia PoV-

"Mas... Er, I mean Tony. Mawile said that she is mad because you aren't her first trainer and she doesn't want to get close and then be abandoned again like with her old trainer." I told him. "So I assume that it's just going to take some time.

"Wait, I didn't know that she had a previous trainer." He said kind of stunned.

"Yeah, how did you think you her on route 103 at such a high level." I asked.

"Ok, makes sense. Tony agreed. "I guess she went there with you so you wouldn't be overwhelmed or attacked by stronger pokemon."

"Yep." I told him

"But what about you?" He asked me. "Why are you so quick to listen?"

"She said that I'm not bothered by it because I was still an egg." I said as I jumped up to be at his eye level. "Also, because I love you and don't want to make you mad."

"Aww love you too." He then pulled me into a hug.

I felt so good being held by him. Like I didn't have a care in the world. I had wished that we could stay like that forever; just enjoying each other's embrace. Even though he is human, and can't really stand up to many pokemon, I still feel extremely safe in his arms. We stayed liked that for about five minutes, then, we went to eat our food while the others played; or in Mawile's case, just sat.

"Hey, Kirlia?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I responded enjoying my food.

"Do you think you could help me get her to trust me?" He asked.

"I can try." I told him.

"Thanks." He responded with a smile. "I mean it can't be too hard.

After eating, he went to clean up. I used my psychic powers to help out. It was actually a lot of fun helping out. Actually, it was probably just the fact that we were spending time together. Once everything was put away, we decided it was time to move on.

We continued on the path to Rustboro City. After a few minutes we got challenged by another trainer. I saw him and just clung to Tony.

"Hey!" The boy called. "You've got Pokemon, so let's battle."

"Your on." Tony called back.

"Go Wingull!" The kid called out.

"Shinx, your up!" Tony responded. "Use Charge."

"Wingull, Tackle it! Then close in for Supersonic." The boy commanded.

Just then it charged in. Its tackle missed then it tried to react with Supersonic, but Shinx was already ready to pounce.

"Shinx, use Spark. Tony commanded as Shinx ran into it.

Then and there, Wingull was KO'd. The boy looked annoyed at this.

"Wingull, return." He said. "Go Houndour."

"Shinx return." Tony said calmly. "Go, Mudkip."

Just as Mudkip was called out, the Houndour was already receiving orders.

"Houndour, Leer!" The boy screamed.

"Mudkip, use Tackle." Tony commanded.

As rushed towards its opponent, the Houndour got its next command.

"Houndour, quick, use Bite." The boy panicked.

Just then Mudkip ducked under the puppy and got in a Water Gun right under the jaw.

"Houndour are you ok?" The boy asked as his partner struggled to get up.

"Mudkip, one more Tackle to seal the deal." He told our friend.

"Houndour, counter with Ember." The boy called.

Just as Houndour opened his mouth to let out his Ember, Mudkip made contact with Houndour's forehead. Just then, it was over.

"Wow, you're strong." He complimented.

"Thanks your not too bad yourself." Tony told the boy. "You just need to work on keeping your cool. I noticed you got worried and started to panic."

"Yeah, that's still a problem I have." I said sadly. Then he looked at me. "Why didn't you use her?"

"Well she is probably my strongest." Tony said looking at me giving me a wink.

THe compliment was enough to make me blush. But, the wink? I felt the I could fly with the Tailows, I was so happy. I just clung to his leg after that.

"Oh, ok I'm kinda glad you didn't use her then." He just laughed then then looked at me. "She seems kinda really close to you."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Tony said with a chuckle.

"How do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Uh, been partners for a while." Tony said.

"Ah, ok." He said.

After that we parted ways. It seems like it had gotten dark out, so we set up camp. He then returned Mudkip back to its Pokeball, then he put his ball away.

"Tony, what about me?" I asked.

"I was gonna let you sleep outside of it." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" He asked me.

"No I'm just used to going inside when we camp out." I said sadly.

"Well not anymore." He told me. "You're my girl, and I want to be able to wake up and see your beautiful face.

At that I couldn't help but blush. Then we went into our tent and laid down. Then I did my best to snuggle up to him. He felt so warm and I was so comfortable and happy. I loved it, then next thing I knew it was morning.I just kept holding on as long as I could.

"Kirlia." Tony shook me. "It's time to get up. We gotta go."

I just pretended to sleep as he laid there. He wouldn't get up until I did. I guess he didn't want to wake me up rudely. It was so cute, he wanted to make me happy. But, I guess he found out eventually.

"Ok, Kirlia it's time to start faking. Let's go" He said kind of coldly, as he stood up leaving me there.

"Oh darn, you were so comfortable." I whined.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

I then looked away and blushed. "About half an hour." I told him

"Oh wow, you made me wait that long?" He said laughing and trying to be mad at the same time.

I just blushed again and smiled at him as we got up and went towards Rustboro City. It was my first time in a big city like this. I mean, I've been to Petalburg CIty before, but that's small compared to this place. There were big buildings everywhere, a huge path down through the center of the town, and very few small buildings. The only ones I saw were the Pokemon Center and the Pokemart.

"Tony, what's with all of these huge buildings?" I asked him while grabbing his pant leg.

"Some of them are businesses, like places that make things that we all use. And some are houses, or well apartments i guess." He explained.

I was in complete shock at that. "You mean to tell me that people live there?!" I yelled out in his mind. "These places are huge!"

"Well you see they don't get the whole building. The building is split into many different apartments." He told me. "They are for single people or smaller families. The building is split up into pretty much smaller houses."

"Oh..." My complete shock went to utter embarrassment.

(Sorry this one took so long. I got wrapped up reading an amazing story on here, it was 72 chapters.)


	9. Chapter 9

-Kirlia Pov-

This City was huge. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I just grabbed Tony's hand this time. He looked over to me with a smile. At this, I couldn't help but blush again. I was happy that he let me hold his hand but I did that because this place terrifies me. I'm scared and he makes me feel safe.

"Are you alright KIrlia?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I guess he felt me shaking a lot.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

He just looked at me and smiled again then we went into the Pokemon Center.

-Tony PoV-

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." A cheerful Nurse Joy said to us.

I decided to have my Pokemon get a check up before going to face Roxanne.

"I want my Pokemon to get a check up." I told her.

Just then Kirlia squeezed my hand tighter.

"Please don't send me with her, I'm scared." She told me.

I gave Nurse Joy the Pokeballs containing: Mudkip, Mawile, Shroomish, Fletchling, and Shinx.

"What about your Kirlia?" Nurse Joy asked me.

"I think she wants to stay with me." I replied.

Nurse Joy nodded her head and went into the back. Kirlia just stood there, holding onto my hand and snuggling up close. We sat there like that for about 10 minutes then we heard the usual tune signaling that the check up is complete.

"Your Pokemon have been fully recovered." Nurse Joy told me.

"Thank you very much." I replied politely.

As we left, Kirlia seemed to loosen up a little. But, it was time for the Gym battle. We went northeast a little bit and found the brown roofed building. So, we went inside.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym." A voice said.

Kirlia and I just stood there looking around. Just then, the lights came on. We looked forward seeing the Rock type gym leader sitting in a throne like chair on the other side of the room.

"We are here to challenge you for the Stone badge." I told her.

"Oh are you now?" She asked. "Well then, I'll try to make this fun fo ya. After all, I don't wanna bore you to sleep; that would make the battle to easy for me." She said giggling to herself.

Kirlia and I just looked at each other. We were both confused.

"Are all gym leaders this crazy?" Kirlia asked in my head.

"I sure hope not." I told her actually hoping that I was right.

Then we faced her and heard the referee.

"This will be a Two on Two battle with no time limits." He called. "The Gym leader Roxanne, may not substitute pokemon but the challenger my freely switch bak and forth between his two; although if the challenger sends out a third Pokemon, disqualification will occur. Are both sides ready?" We both nodded towards him. "Okay, then let the battle begin."

Roxanne was the first to move. "Go, Geodude!" She called.

"Go, Mudkip!" I responded. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" I called out.

"Geodude, dodge and use Tackle." Roxanne responded.

The Geodude was fast; especially for just a rock with arms.

"Okay Mudkip, counter with Mud Slap." I commanded.

As Geodude came closer, Mudkip kicked up mud hitting Geodude in the face. As that happened, Mudkip had gained enough time to jump out of the way. After not hitting anything, Geodude just kept on going until slamming full speed into a wall.

"Geodude are you okay!?" Roxanne asked the now dazed and disorientated Pokemon.

"Good we've got our chance." I snickered to myself. "Mudkip, Water Gun, quick before it can recover."

With a quick nod Mudkip shot a stream of water right at Geodude getting it right in the face as it attempted to listen to its trainer. Then since the water also washed off the mud from its face, the referee saw its face and the swirls in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle; this match goes to Mudkip."

"Mud, mud, mud!" Mudkip cried jumping for joy in the air.

"Good job defeating my Geodude, but this next one won't be so easy." Roxanne yelled over. "Go, Nosepass!"

I felt the ground shake as this one was called out. This Pokemon was one heavy sucker.

"Mudkip, Use Water Gun!" I called.

"Nosepass, dodge and use lock on." I said calmly.

Mudkip shot water at the Nosepass who stepped to the side and dodged. It then started to weirdly stare at Mudkip while focusing.

"Okay Nosepass, now, Rock Slide." She told it.

Out of nowhere, rocks started falling down towards Mudkip who attempted to dodge them, but they followed him until they hit their intended mark.

"Now Nosepass quick before it gets back up, Tackle." She called.

"No, Mudkip, dodge!" I cried.

He got up and attempted to jump back but just as he got up, Nosepass slammed into him. He tried to get up and I saw the pure determination in his eyes as he struggled. Just then he started to glow a very bright white and his silhouette started to change. He was evolving! I was so happy. When the light died down, there was a Marshtomp standing in Mudkip's place.

"Oh my gosh, he evolved, that's awesome!" I yelled.

"He, he, he." Roxanne laughed towards us. "I think this just got more interesting."

I checked my Pokedex to check his Movepool. I saw :Muddy Water, Mud Shot, Water Gun, and Tackle.

"Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!" I called as it shot a spray of mud at Nosepass actually making contact.

"Nosepass, use Lock-On." Roxanne said to her Pokemon.

"Marshtomp, use Muddy Water!" I called over.

"Nosepass, Rock slide again." She said as I called for Muddy Water. "Then follow with Earthquake.

The whole ground started to shake as my small wave of mud and water dissipated, and the rocks hurdled towards us each one hitting it's mark sending Marshtomp down and out.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, the winner is Nosepass." The referee yelled out.

"Marshtomp return." I said as he was recalled back to his ball.

"Go, Mawile." I said as I heard a small gasp which made me look down to see Kirlia produce said gasp. "Mawile go in for bite!"

"Nosepass try to dodge." She called but Mawile was too fast.

"Nice try now use..." I was interrupted by Mawile.

"Mawillllleee." She cried as she open her back mouth and used Flash Cannon.

"Dang let me finish next time." I said making it look like I intended on that attack being used.

With that when the smoke cleared, Nosepass was on the ground KO'd.

"Nosepass is unable to battle." The referee called out. "The winner of this match is Mawile and the victory goes to Tony!"

I could barely believe that I had won my very first gym battle.

"Nosepass, return." Roxanne said with a smile.

Then she walked over, reached into pocket and handed me something.

"It's been a while since I had that much fun in a long time." Roxanne said with a huge smile. "But, in the end, you won, so here you go." She said handing me a badge.

"Thank you very much." I thanked her.

"No, thank you for a fun battle." She thanked me.

With that I accepted the badge, shook her hand, recalled Mawile to her Pokeball, and went on my way. We went up northward while talking.

"Wow that was so intense. I didn't think my first gym battle would be that great." I told Kirlia.

"Yeah it looked so fun. I can't wait for my turn to battle at a gym." She said with her face glowing and a look of pure enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Yeah, when its your turn, I can guarantee you will be great." I told her while smiling.

"Ahh, Tony look where you're walking!" She pulled me back.

I then looked forward and saw a cliff. I was so surprised that I just fell back.

"Tony, are you ok?" She asked me worried.

"Kirlia, you just saved me, I guess we're even now. Hahaha." I said while trying to process what had just happened.

"No, don't laugh about it!" She yelled ready to cry. "It's not funny I'm not losing you. You're the whole reason I'm here. I love you too much to lose you." Tears starting to stream down her face.

"Oh, Kirlia..." I said getting upset.

I pulled her into a tight hug and just held her there, letting her drench my shirt with her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. YOu don't have to worry, not one bit." I said trying to calm her down. "The only way I'm leaving is if they pry you out of my hands. Even if they attempt that, I will show more resistance than they have ever seen. That I will assure you."

I got up holding her letting her cry into my chest as long as she needed and headed away from that cliff back to Rustboro. Upon making it there Kirlia had calmed down and could walk now so I held her hand to help keep her calm.

I heard a battle going on to the south of the town, so i went to check it out. I saw a guy and a girl battling. The boy had a Grovyle and the girl had a Combusken. I arrived as the battle was ending. The boy with the Grovyle had won.

"Dang it Brandon, why can't I beat you." The girl growled.

"I dunno maybe I'm just that good." Brandon chuckled.

"Well either way I've gotta head to the Pokemon center I'll catch ya later." The girl said as she turned around.

The girl was none other than May. It turns out that she decided to go her journey any way.

"What are you doing here?" She scoffed.

"I heard a battle so I went to check it out." I replied.

"Huh, like I care. Get out of my way." She said nastily.

"Wow, how mean can you be?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I guess she's still sour because of me." Kirlia said in my head.

"Yeah probably." I sighed.

"Hey, Guy, over here." Brandon called. "You got Pokemon, right? Let's do a one on one. My Grovyle barely took any damage."

At this I saw May stop dead in her tracks. I could tell that that reply mad her mad.

"Yeah, you know what, I wanna watch." She said evilly. "I wanna see that Kirlia, that's oh so better than me, lose."

"Wow May, where's that coming from?" Brandon asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you after you beat him." May replied to him.

"Okay deal, and as for you. Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm good to go." I answered turning to Kirlia and smiling. "You wanna battle? Show May what your made of?"

"Yeah!" Kirlia asked excitedly.

"Okay, just make sure to be ready for dark type attacks." I warned

"Okay." She said.

Then the battle began.

"Okay Grovyle, round two, let's go!" Brandon called out.

"Okay Kirlia, your up." I said letting go of her hand.

"Grovyle get in close and use Leaf Blade." He called.

"Stop him with confusion." I said.

Just then as Grovyle charged over with the leaves on his wrists turning into blades, a bright indigo colored aura surrounded him. He was frozen.

"Good now throw him." I said.

The Grovyle was released from the psychic grip and fell to the ground.

"Grovyle get them with Bullet Seed." Brandon commanded.

"Kirlia counter with Magical Leaf." I said.

I just saw a whole bunch of seeds and leaves colliding. All in all there were more leaves than seeds, so eventually the seeds ran out and Grovyle got hit by a bunch of leaves getting KO'd in the end.

"Grovyle, no!" Brandon cried. "Grovyle return."

"Yes I did it, I won my first trainer battle!" I heard the cheering in my head.

Just then she jumped up at me and hugged me. really tightly. Then I got a really dirty look from Brandon.

"Oh so you're the scum bag who called her ugly." He accused.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"May told me that some guy she liked had a Kirlia and when they both confessed, she was rejected because she was uglier that it." He snarled.

"Really?" I asked, looking at May. "Why do you have to lie about what happened?"

She was just silent.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened." I said to him.

I sat down and motioned for him to do the same. Then Kirlia came over, sat on my lap and laid her head on my chest. I told him the entire story of how I met Kirlia, how I met May, how they asked and how May acted after Kirlia confessed, how her mom acted towards me, the age difference between us and how I never called her ugly.

"Oh,wow." Was all he could say at first. "May is this story true?"

She just kept silent

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I said those things. I can't believe I listened to her." He said upset.

"It's fine I would have defended my friend too." I told him. "Also, honestly, she's not ugly at all, she's actually very attractive. The main problem is how mean and how much of a crab she can be."

"Yeah you are right I guess." Brandon said while sighing.

I got a smile then looked down. "But then I've got this cutie here." I said looking at Kirlia. "She may be small, but she's never been anything but nice to anyone, and you cant look at this face and say that she's not cute."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. She also started hugging me again.

"Yeah you got a point." He said as we stood up. "I won't hold ya any longer, and thanks for the battle it was a good one."

"Yeah no problem." I told him. "Let's have a rematch sometime."

"Yes let's." He replied as he walked away.

 **(I'm really sorry this one took so long. I got hooked on another story. XD I also actually went and looked at my story from a reader's point and that's when I realised just how unbelievably short my chapters have actually been. 1000+ words seems like so much, but it's not lol so I upped the amount per chapter and I'll check this one too when I get a chance. Until then, thank you to those of you who have been reading so far it means so much.)**


	10. Chapter 10

After the battle, I went to the Pokemon Center with Kirlia to get her a check up after the battle. Then she held my hand tighter than normall

"Tony?" She asked me looking up.

"Yeah Kirlia, what is it." I replied looking down to her.

"Why do we always go to the Pokemon center?" She asked me. "Why don't you heal me?"

"I don't have the tools to do so." I told her. "I would if I could, but I can't."

"What about all of those items you can buy?" She asked me.

"They are very expensive." I told her. "Hyper Potions cost 1200 each, Revives cost 1500 each, Full Heals cost 700 each and Elixers cost like 5000 each and thats not even to mention the Max Elixers that restore more PP."

"Oh ok, I just don't like when they take me, sometimes I fear that they won't give me back." She told me getting upset.

"I would buy those, items but then I wouldn't be able to feed you guys, and I can't do that to ya." I told her.

By then we made it to the Pokemon Center. So we walked up to the counter and gave Kirlia a big hug before handing her to Nurse Joy.

"See you in a few minutes Kirlia." I said as I waived.

I sat down in the waiting room when Nurse Joy came to me about 10 minutes later. I instantly got worried.

"What happened?!" I almost yelled. "Is Kirlia ok? Please tell me she's ok."

"Don't worry, she's fine." Nurse Joy told me. "She was just exhausted. That last battle must have taken a lot out of her. So she's resting right now.

"Okay, do you know how long she'll be out?" I asked slightly calmed down.

"I'm not positive. It could be an hour. It could be a day." She told me. "We have to wait and see."

"Can I have her and wait for her to wake up?" I asked

"Not right now. We have to be able to run some tests if she doesn't wake up." She told me.

"Then can I at least go in and wait for her? I asked with a completly saddened look on my face.

"No we can't let you do that." She said. "You could possibly get in the way of the Chansey as they try moving around to other Pokemon."

"That's not fair." I started to get upset. "I promised her that we wouldn't be apart for long."

"It won't be too long, don't worry. You could go check out the city and come back." She suggested.

"Ok fine." I sighed in defeat.

I left the building without Kirlia. I felt so empty with out her. It completely sucks. I went up toward the north part of the city. I saw the Devon Corp. at the northwest corner of the city. I saw a man in a blue bandana outside at the east exit of the city. He had a friend with him dressed just the same. Across from them was Brandon.

"Come on boy, leave us alone." One of them said.

"Yeah you kids should know to stay out of our business." The other said.

"I won't let you do that. Theivery is wrong." He siad

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" The first guy said as he and the other guy both held up a Pokeball.

Thats when I went over. I had to help my new friend.

"I think you guys should return what you stole otherwise your not going to walk away with a win." I said as I looked to Brandon. "I'm here to help."

They sent out a Poochyena and a Numel. Brandon sent out his Grovyle. I sent out Mawile.

"Numel, Ember on Grovyle. Poochyena, Bite Mawile." They called over.

"Grovyle dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Brandon called.

"Mawile side step it and use Flash Cannon!" I told her.

Grovyle hit Poochyena with a Bullet Seed. Then Mawile's Flash Cannon sent Numel flying about 500 feet down the path behind them. Then Mawile looked at The other trainer and his Poochyena. who got scared and ran off.

"Dude, that is one scary Mawile. I'm glad I didn't face her." Brandon told me.

"Yeah tell me about it." I laughed.

Then I looked down and saw Mawile looking around back and forth. Then around me then looked mad. As she took my belt and opened all of the Pokeballs.

"Mawile, what are you doing?! I yelled as I took the belt back.

I returned everyone except her. She was holding Kirlia's Pokeball. Then she opened it and it was empty.

"Maw!" She snapped pointing at Kirlia's Pokeball. "Maw, Mawile!"

"Anyway, where's that Kirlia you used in our battle?" He asked. "She must of been pretty tired."

"Yeah that's why I left her..." I started.

Mawile just swung her jaw, and hit me in the gut. I fell down in pain, almost ready to cry.

"Maw Mawile Mawile Maw!" She screamed.

I had no clue what she said.

"Dude are you gonna be ok?" He asked me trying to help me up.

"Yeah I think so." I said regaining my posture. "Anyway, she'e resting at the Pokemon Center. And you, next time you let me finish don't cut me off." I told Mawile, giving her the dirtiest look I could.

Then I called her back and wen to go back to the Pokemon Center to chedck on Kirlia. It was a good five minute walk, but it was the longest five minutes of my life. I got in there and saw May once again. I decided to stand back and listen in.

"Hello miss, and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you today." Nurse Joy said in her usual happy tone.

"Hello, um, earlier today my boyfriend got in a battle today and dropped his Pokemon off for treatment, so I offered to come by and pick it up for him." She said

"Ah her boyfriend, that must be Brandon. Especailly how he acted before he actually heard what happened between us." I said quietly to myself allowing myself to listen in more.

"Oh ok I just need his name and the Pokemon he dropped off to verify." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Yeah he dropped off a Kirlia today." She said.

"Huh, I didn't know he had a Kirlia." I said quietly again. "I would think that he would have told if he had one since it's what I used to battle him." Then I listened in some more.

"Okay and his name?" Nurse Joy asked while looking at the computer.

"His name is Tony." She said.

That's when I went over. I wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't getting my girlfriend.

"Hello and welcome to te Pokemon Center. I'll be happy to help you as soon as I pick up this girl's Pokemon for her." Nurse Joy said with still te same happy look on her face.

"I'm sorry but that won't be necesary." I told her showing my Trainer ID card on my Pokedex.

"Oh your that Kirlia's trainer. Ok, your grilfriend had told me that you sent her to pick up your Kirlia." She said getting slightly confused

"Yes I heard as I walked in and besides this girl is not my girlfriend." I told Nurse Joy. "I could tell you what happened but I'd rather not bore you with any details. Except for the fact that she has been trying to get back at me since I turned her down."

"Oh my gosh!" She stated. "I'm so sorry, I never would have known."

"It's okay." I told her now turning to May. "If you evr try to steal one of my Pokemon again, I will get the Police involved and now if one does go missing you will be the first suspect. Good bye. I told her turning back to Nurse Joy. Thank you for taking care of my Kirlia, I hope to give you my business next time I'm in Rustboro.

I then let her right out of her Pokeball. She instantly jumped at me crying and we then went outside.

"Tony." She said while sniffling.

"Yes." I responded trying to comfort her.

"Where were you?" She asked. "You weren't there when I woke up. It's been an hour I got scared, really scared."

"I tried, I honetly did." I told her. "She wouldn't let me go back. She told me I would get in the way."

"Oh, okay." She said.

After that I set her down and held her hand while we walked back down towards the Petalburg Woods. I heard that there was an old man with a boat who could take people to Dewford Town. Once we were back through the woods we saw his cottage. So I knocked on the door.

"Hello!" A voice asked.

"Uh hello sir, I heard that you take people across the sea to Dewford Town! Is that correct?"

"Why yes it is! I'll be right there!" The voice said

Then a few minutes later the door opened revealing an older man.

"Hello, I am Mr. Briney." The man said. " And you said that you would like to go to Dewford, am I right?

"Yes sir." I told him trying to be polite.

"Ah, I see that your parents raised you right." Mr. Briney snickered. " But you don't need to use all of those formalities. Just act like I'm your friend."

"Oh, ok Mr. Briney that sounds good." I said.

"And so are you ready to head off to Dewford?" He asked me.

"Yes I am." I responded as he then turned around as he yelled into his house.

"Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

-Kirlia PoV-

I just stood there watching Tony talk to this older man. I kinda spaced out and didn't listen to what they said though. Eventually they stopped talking and Tony grabbed my hand. We walked towards a boat and got on.

"Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Who is that man and what's going on?" I asked him.

"Didn't you pay attention?" He chuckled. "He's gonna take us to Dewford."

I felt my face turn bright red.

"D..don't pick on me, you jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Hahaha, you can be so cute when you get like that." He laughed at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Tony, you always know how to make me happy." I told him.

"Ah, young love." Mr. Briney said

We both looked at him then back at each other in embrassment.

"Ahahaha, don't worry I won't judge." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, man that means a lot." Tony told him.

We sat there, holding each other, and looking over the edge of the boat. It was so nice and it felt so romantic. Just watchinig the waves go by.

"It'll be another three hours until we get there." He said. "If you'd like to go take a nap, I could come wake you when we arrive."

"Ok that would be nice thak you." Tony said as we then walked below the deck to a room to lay down. "Oh there's only one bed. Ok I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed."

"Oh my gosh, this could be my chance." I thought as I decided to speak up. "Tony, I was thinking, maybe we could share the bed. I don't mind."

"Nah Kirlia, it could be too cramped, I couldn't do that to you." He said.

"No, Tony, I want to share it with you." I told him.

"But, there might not be enough room." He argued.

"Then I'll share the floor with you." I said. "I just really want to be able to cuddle up to you."

"If you want the floor then I'll take the bed." He decided.

"What?" I asked confused. "Why can't I lay next to you? Don't you love me? Did I do something wrong?"

I was hurt tears were streaming down my face. What did I do wrong? I just wanted to lay next to my boyfriend. Is that so wrong? As he went to lay down I just ran from the room. I went to hide somewhere and cry. Was he bored with me? Was Mawile right?


	11. Chapter 11

-Kirlia PoV-

Thoughts of everything Mawile had said to me just kept coming back to me. I couldn't believe it. She was right. I loved him so much. He always said that he loved me, but now it looks like it was just a lie. I poured out so much of my heart into this just for it to get stomped on. Just then I heard him coming over.

"Hey Kirlia what's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"You know very well what's wrong!" I growled at him.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" He asked again.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" I asked him now turned around so he could see my tear covered face.

"What?!" He asked shocked. "Why would you think that? I still love you with all my heart."

"No you don't." I said. "You humans are all alike, you get us happy then get rid of us when you get bored!" I snapped at him. "I know why Mawile was so angry now."

"Kirlia you misunderstood my intentions." He tried to say as I cut him off.

"I don't care about that. Why would you pick me, just to get rid of me?" I asked. "You could have said no at the start and saved me all of the pain."

"Kirlia stop and listen!" He yelled. "I was playing around. I know that you like to rebel at times so I decided to use that to have a little fun. I expected you to just disobey and lay with me regardless. I never meant to hurt you. Besides, I had a little surprise ready for when you finally did lay with me."

"Wait, for real?" I asked him now.

"Yes, I was never upset or bored." He told me. "I was just trying to have fun."

"Oh Arceus, what have I done!" I just broke down crying. "You must hate me now. I don't even deserve the suprise you got me."

I was just sitting there crying with my eyes closed and my face getting drenched. I wanted him to help me calm down, to comfort me in his embrace like he always does. I just waited for it but it never came. Then all of a sudden, I felt a hand on the back of my head. I was slightly happier. I thought he was gonna pull me into a hug, but he didn't.

There was just the one hand pulling my head over. Then my mouth felt weird. I opened my eyes to see him kissing me. I was so happy. I didn't know that he wanted to do that. Then I felt a tongue trying to gain entry into my mouth, so I let it. I just sat there; let him swirl his tongue around my mouth, wrestle with my own tongue during its stay. Eventually, I just did what he did and moved my tongue around his mouth. THen we both pulled back and needed some air.

"There you go Kirlia, that was the surprise." He told me while slightly blushing.

I just stood there, I was at a loss. I was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Kirlia?" He asked me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you just caught me off guard is all." I replied. "I thought for sure you'd be mad at me."

"Nah, I can't stay mad at you, you're my beautiful girlfriend." He told me. I don't want anyone else over you. I love you Kirlia." He said while holding me close, then he looked down to me. "Would you like to go lay down now?"

"Sure!" I told him excitedly.

So we went back to the room, got in the bed and layed down. He was so comfortable. I missed doing this. In the Pokemon Centers, we have started sleeping in separate beds to avoid waking each other in the middle of the night. But, I'm glad we're lying together again.

About 2 hours later I woke up because I felt the ship vibrate a bit. When I went to get up to go to check it out, Tony had his hand draped over me. I didn't want to wake him, so I did my best to move his hand and get free without him noticing.

"Success." I thought to myself.

I went up to check it out since it woke me up. I thought it had to be interesting especially since that guy didn't come to wake us. I went up to the surface and it was raining.

"UGH!" I screamed.

I tried looking around but couldn't see very far because of the rain. So that's when I turned around and went back to our room. I went to lift his arm and take my spot back, but this time he woke up.

"Ugh, good morning beautiful." He smiled at me sleepily.

I couldn't help but blush at that. "Come on don't embarrass me like that." I said while blushing more.

-Tony Pov-

I was just stunned. I had to stop and double think things. This is my my Kirlia standing in front of me but since when can she talk; not just talk but like actually speak to me through her mouth.

"Um Kirlia?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tony, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Can you hit me with an attack?" I asked. "I think I'm dreaming."

"But, I can't do that, it would hurt you; it would destroy me inside to do that to you." She told me.

"Kirlia, do it." I told her. "You're talking, Kirlias can't talk like that."

"But, Tony, I could always talk." She said "You can just understand me now because some of my DNA is inside you."

"What but how I'm so lost and confused. When did we..." I started.

"When we kissed silly." She told me. "My saliva contains my DNA. SO when we kissed you got some of it, which means that know you can understand my language."

"Umm, that's kind of neat, but still weird none-the-less." I told her. But anyway why were you up already?"

"Oh I felt some vibrating. It felt like the ship stopped moving so I decided to check."

"Oh cool! Do you think we're there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's what I was going to ask you." She said.

"OK, let's go then." I told her as I grabbed her hand.

We started walking towards the stairs to the deck.

"Oh yeah, Tony, it is raining outside." She said. "I just want to let you know."

"Oh thanks." I said as I stopped moving.

I started going through my bag. Then I pulled out the ponchos that I bought at the Pokemart back in Oldale. I gave her one and taught her how to wear it. She looked really cute with the confusion on her face from not knowing what it was.

"Don't worry this will keep you dry." I told her.

"Really? How will that work?" She asked me.

"Just trust me, okay?" I assured her.

"Okay." She said grabbing my hand.

So we got up to the deck and of course like she said, it was raining, hard. Mr. Briney was nowhere to be found so we decided to take a look around. We got off the boat and searched the island. After about 5 minutes we found Mr. Briney. He was talking to a man. He was talking about Some kind of fuel. I assumed it was for the boat. He then turned around.

"Oh hello you two." Mr. Briney called out in a cheerful voice. "It seems like you two are up already."

"Yeah she woke up when she felt the boat being docked, so she then woke me up." I told him.

"Yeah I was just about to come wake you guys." He told us with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "This place is the only place on this island where I can get fuel for my boat. But, the problem is how to get it over to my boat."

"Ouch, is there anyway you want me to help?" I asked.

"No, I doubt there is much you can do." He said. "Besides, it looks like the rain is letting up. You two could go look around. I think the sun will be coming out and the day will end up being better."

"Ok, thanks, I guess we really don't have anything else to do." I said while laughing. "Come on Kirlia, let's look around."

She nodded and we were about to go on our way.

"Oh hold on!" He called over. "Do you have a Pokegear?"

"Yes I do." I replied. "What for?"

"I can get ahold of you when the ship is refueled and ready to go." He offered.

"Yeah, good idea." I told him.

WIth that I registered him in my Pokegear. Then Kirlia and I went on our way. Checking out the island was nice and peaceful. Also, just like Mr. Briney had said, the sun was out and it was actually really nice right now. After about 20 minutes of walking, we found a clearing. We decided to take a break here.

This seemed like a good place for lunch. So I set out a tarp I keep in my bag so Kirlia and I had somewhere to sit. Then she helped me set up everything else. We set out the bowls for the others and filled them then I started a small fire and started cooking our food.

"Hey, Tony?" I was asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Where's my bowl?" She asked me. "I'm hungry too."

"I didn't get it out yet." I told her. "How would you like to eat the kind of food that i eat?"

"Really?" She asked me. "Won't that get expensive? I don't want you spending that much money on me."

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "It's not that much. Besides I want to make sure you at least like the stuff I eat. I plan on treating you the best I can. So I want to let you eat the same food as me."

"Okay if you say so." She sighed.

I then went back to cooking our food as I let out the others to start eating. Kirlia stood there and watched me cook; it was almost like she was rying to learn how to make it. After about five more minutes. I put down a plate for her. Then I slid the food onto her plate. It was a kind of mix of edible plants and berries with a bit of Oran Juice as a glaze.

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she took a bite with her eyes opening wide and her face glowing. "This is so good. How did you learn to make this stuff? I need to know."

"Next time we have access to a kitchen I'll show you." I told her. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" She said going right back to eating.

After eating myself, I decided to relax for a bit. I left everyone out of there Pokeballs to do as they pleased. Then Kirlia came over and laid donw next to me.

"Hey Kirlia, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying laying next to you." She told me sweetly.

"I thought that you'd want to hang out with the others." I told her.

"Nah I don't really have anything in common with them." She told said.

"You should try to make friends with them. It wouldn't hurt." I told her.

"Yeah probably." She sighed.

Just then I heard some noise. It sounded like other Pokemon. I sat up and looked around. I saw a group of five Pokemon. They had: a Braixen, a Gothorita, a Buneary, a Riolu and a Sneasel.

"Hey Kirlia, why don't you go try to be friends with those Pokemon?" I asked her.

"I guess I could try." She said. "But I would much rather lay here with you."

I couldn't help but blush at that.

"I would too but I've got some clean up to do so I won't be able to lay there too long." I told her.

"Okay." She eventually replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated by fixing some questions left unanswered**

-Kirlia's PoV-

"Why did he want me to go with others?" I thought to myself. "Do I bother him that much? I'm gonna have to ask him later, or dig into his mind, although I never wanted to have to resort to that."

Just then I saw myself getting close to the small group ahead of me. I couldn't sense any bad intentions from them. Although I wouldn't normally approach a group, but it was my trainer's command, so I can't say no for too long."

"Hi there guys!" I called out.

They all just looked at me kinda weird. It was kinda like they weren't sure if they actually heard me.

"Oh hey there." The Riolu said.

"Who are you?" The Sneasel snapped.

"Dang Sneasel, calm yourself." The Braixen replied.

"Wow, kind of a weird welcome." I thought to myself. "I go by Kirlia. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. We also go by our species names." The Gothorita explained to me.

"Okay. So what are you guys up to?" I asked. "Mind if I hang with you?"

"Sure I don't see why not." The Braixen told me.

"Okay sounds good." I replied.

"Anyway" The Gothorita butted in. "I don't want to sound rude already, but to answer your previous question, we were actually talking about the group over there." She said pointing to the others.

"Oh cool." I said.

"Yeah some of us were eyeballing some of the one in that group too." Sneasel snickered.

"H... Hey stop it!" Braixen stuttered while getting a laugh from a few.

"Oh yeah what about you?" I asked Buneary who just hid behind the others. "Is she not feeling well?

"She had a kind of unfortunate run in with a Gallade once." Gothorita told me.

"Oh I had no clue." I replied now upset. "Can I ask what happened?"

That's when she spoke up.

"I guess I can tell you." Buneary said. "It was about two years ago. I was walking around with my parents; they were showing me a bunch of things that were important. Which things I could or couldn't eat. THey showed me how to distinguish between rotten and good food. They told me what kind of Pokemon I should avoid to be safe. Then they were starting to tell me things for when i was to start a family of my own. They were telling me to be careful of who I pursue. It could cause problems if they aren't the right one."

"Oh." I replied.

"Then about a week later, it happened." She told me. "We were walking through the forest again. It was probably noonish. We heard a noise. It came to us and we saw a Gallade. It came towards us so my parents jumped in front of me and motioned for me to run. I heard a yell and saw my dad go down so I stopped and hid. Then I saw its arm glow white for a Focus Punch, and that's when I saw my mom go down too. I saw him do a quick scan off the area, as if he was looking for me. But then, he gave up. I saw him drag my parents off while I was powerless to help. Ever since then, I've had a fear of your evolutionary line."

I saw her starting to cry, so I went over and gave her a hug. In a way as to help comfort her.

"I'm sorry I brought back such bad memories." I told her softly. "If I knew it was like that, I wouldn't have asked.

"It's okay." She replied. "You had no way of knowing."

"I never got to see my parents." I told her. "I was found as an egg by someone who I grew to call mom. She was in love with her trainer but he released her so she took my egg and ran off. So I can't say I know your pain, but I do know something similar."

"Oh." Buneary said.

"Thanks for opening up to me though even though you don't really know me." I told her.

Then I saw Sneasel messing with Braixen who was blushing.

"What's going on, if you don't mind me being nosy?" I asked.

"Braixen here has been eyeballing that Luxio over there." Sneasel teased. "Go on girl, say something."

"Oh, really?" I asked,

"Yeah, and don't think I forgot about you Riolu. I saw you looking at that Mawile." Sneasel teased some more.

"You guys should try for them. What's the worst that could happen? Gothorita asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Braixen sighed.

At that I saw Braixen and Riolu start walking over. Braixen went towards Luxio and Riolu went towards Shroomish.

I watched Riolu try to get on Shroomish's good side. Then Braixen tried for Luxio. I couldn't hear them so I had no clue what was going on.

"Come on Buneary, you go too." Gothorita urged.

"But, I'm nervous." Buneary pleaded.

"Look just go, he sleeping right now." Gothorita said. "What's the worst that he can say?"

"Okay." She sighed defeated as she started walking.

I didn't think to much about it at first. Then I turned to look and she was walking towards Tony.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Why?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Gothorita asked.

"He's not gonna say yes." I told them.

"How do you know?" The three of them asked.

"I'm not a wild Kirlia." I told them. "He's my trainer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sneasel snapped back.

"He's mine." I said to them.

"No!" Buneary screamed. "You don't get dibs."

"Yeah she's right, you're still new here." Sneasel said.

"But, I mean that he's already mine." I told them.

"Buneary, ignore her, go for it." Gothorita said.

"Okay!" Buneary cheered.

I stood there and watched Buneary run over to my boyfriend. I wanted to run over but they would've just stopped me. It was hurting me so much. I saw her cuddle up to him. Then, he woke up. She blushed a little and snuggled up to him. Then, she jumped up and tried to kiss him. But, he stopped her. He held up his hand and I saw him shake his head. Then she started coming back.

"He turned me down. "Buneary sighed. "He said that he's already taken."

"Ok then Kirlia, I want you to go try to make a move on him." Gothorita told me. "Prove what you said earlier."

"Okay." I told her as I went to go do just that.

I walked over to him, laid down by him, and cuddled up to him.

"Look Buneary, I told you that I'm happily taken." He said as he rolled over. "Oh Kirlia it's you, I'm sorry I didn't notice.

"It's fine, I was just bored and I missed you." I told him. "They're nice and all, but I like when I'm hanging with you."

"Yeah I know, I just want you to be able to make new friends." He told me. "I love having you around me. It's really nice. The thing is though, if you spend all of your time with me, you'll end up pushing your friends all away."

"But, as long as I have you I don't... mhm." I started.

Tony cut me off with a kiss. I couldn't believe it. It felt so magical, so sweet, just like the first time we kissed.

"Kirlia, I know what you're saying, but listen to me." He said. "Even with me, you still need friends. There will be things that I can't help with. Your gonna need them. So, that's why I've been pushing you to make friends."

"Thanks, Tony." I said

He pulled me into another short kiss before I could go. After pulling back, I then went back to the others.

"Ok, looks like you were right." Gothorita said.

"I'm sorry I tried taking your mate." Buneary apologized.

"It's fine." I said with a sigh. " I just wish you all would have listened. I don't like seeing others other people cuddle up to him."

"Ah, so you're jealous. HAHAHA". Sneasel teased.

"Yes, I am." I told her.

"Oh, that's not any fun now." Sneasel whined.

"Yes, that's the point." Gothorita explained while shaking her head.

"Thanks for not getting mad at me." Buneary said.

"It's not worth getting mad; I know why you didn't believe me. So, it would have been stupid to get mad." I told her. "Oh here comes Riolu. Let's see how it went."

"Hey Riolu, how'd it go?" Buneary asked.

"He turned me down." Riolu said. "Then, the Mawile came over and said that the Shroomish Is with her."

My eyes went wide. I never heard of that. Even though Mawile is practically my mom, I'm not going to see Shroomish as my dad. No way it's happening.

"I didn't know that." I said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Gothorita asked.

"I've been traveling with this group for a while." I told them. " That Mawile is the one who raised me from an egg. I'm just surprised, that's all. That could make that shroomish like a kind of step dad. I just wish she would have told me."

"Oh okay, that makes sense." Gothorita said while nodding her head.

"Hey guys!" Sneasel yelled.

"No need to yell." Riolu replied.

"Anyway, it's dinner time who wants to go snap Braixen out of her trance." Sneasel said while rubbing her stomach.

"She'll probably be over soon." Buneary said.

"Well she better, she has all the money." Sneasel snapped.

"Where do you guys get money?" I had to ask them.

"We sell items that we find laying around. And sometimes Braixen or Gothorita will use their psychic powers to tell people that we want to battle for money." Riolu explained. "At least we would before we got stuck here."

"Oh that sounds pretty cool." I said slightly surprised."What do you mean stuck here?"

"One day, we wanted to see where all of those boats were going." Riolu told me. So the five of us stowed away on one. When it got here, Sneasel poked her head out and we got noticed. Then they kicked us out right then and there. So, we've been stuck here since. Lately, we've had to rely on items dropped by passing trainers that we missed. But, once in awhile we do get to try to battle, although it is very rare."

"Oh wow." I said shocked.

"Ok, so, yeah, so who wants to go get her?" Sneasel asked.

"Ugh fine, I'll go." Gothorita reluctantly volunteered.

"Well I'd better get back to my master." I said. "You were right, it's about that time. See ya tomorrow."

I then ran back to Tony. I was happy, I had friends now. I was glad that he had told me to do that.

"Hey Tony!" I yelled while running to him.

"Oh hey Kirlia!" He called back.

"I'm glad you had me go over to them." I said. "I'm pretty sure I made some new friends."

"See I told you." He said while chuckling a bit. "Looks like you came back for dinner. Is that what I'm good for lately? Hahaha."

"Well... no... I mean, I'm hungry... but... UGH." I sighed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you're cute like that." He said.

Then he called everyone over. I saw Fletchling come over first. Then followed by Marshtomp, then Mawile and Shroomish. I helped him set up the bowls and fill them but then I noticed that Luxio wasn't here. I looked up and almost freaked.

"Tony!" I screamed.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"It's Luxio!" I screamed some more then saw Tony look over.

"Oh no! Luxio!" He yelled.

We started running over. Luxio was laying on his side. Braixen was right there, shaking him, and crying.

She just kept yelling. "Luxio! Wake up! What's wrong?!"

Tony pushed Braixen out of the way. He tried to wake up Luxio himself, but to no avail. Then, Tony just returned him to his Pokeball and turned to me while recalling the others.

"Let's go. Luxio needs help fast." He said while turning to run.

"Let me come with you, I want to help if I can." Braixen pleaded.

"No, you've helped enough." He yelled.

She looked so hurt. I don't think he cared at all though. He just ran and I followed. I looked back and she just stood there, hurt and crying. I felt really bad myself but I didn't know what else I could do.

We got back to the shore where we first got to the island. This time there was no rain so I could actually see everything. It wasn't a normal beach like I thought. It had pine trees. That made me laugh, which got me a weird look from Tony. Then I saw the Pokemon Center that we were heading for. I was now shocked that I had missed it. Raining or not, I should have been able to see it.

We then ran inside and Tony ran right over to the counter. Pulling out Luxio's Pokeball.

"Nurse Joy, I need help." He yelled. "My Luxio was just sitting around and then collapsed for no reason."

"Okay just take a deep breath and keep calm." She told him. "Your emotions will get to your Kirlia and cause her problems. I will take a look at Luxio and see what I can find."

"Thank you." Tony told her while nodding his head.

-Braixen PoV-

"What just happened?" I said to no one in particular. "We were hitting it off so well, then he just collapsed. Did I do something wrong?"

I then decided to go back to my friends. I thought that maybe they could help me out. Maybe they could tell me what was going on.

"See, I told you it would work." I heard Gothorita say as I went back over.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"Sneasel was getting hungry and wanted someone to go get you." Riolu said. "So then Gothorita volunteered to do so. She then decided that if she could get rid of Luxio, that you would come back over. So she knocked him out."

"You're a monster!" I screamed. "I liked him! We were hitting it off really well. I was just telling him that I had to come back over to you guys for dinner! And you wanna pull this crap! Screw you!"

I then ran off in the direction that Kirlia and her trainer went. I heard that they were going to a Pokemon Center. So, I ran towards the only Pokemon Center I knew of in that direction. I had to find them. After about 15 minutes of running, I finally found it so I went in.

I saw them. Kirlia was sitting in a chair next to her trainer, holding his hand trying to comfort him. Then I saw a woman with pink hair walk towards them. They looked like they were waiting for her so I listened in.

"How is Luxio?" Kirlia's master asked.

"Did you battle with any psychic Pokemon?" The woman asked.

"No I haven't battled any Pokemon in a few days now." He told the woman. "But I think I have an idea of what happened."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"He was sitting around when a Braixen came over." KIrlia's master said. "They were sitting there it seemed like they were getting along. So then when it came dinner time, I called everyone over. When he didn't come over, my Kirlia looked over and alerted me about him so then I looked up and he was knocked out. I think that Braixen did something."

I was hurt. I had to say something.


	13. Chapter 13

-Braixen PoV-

Why is he so mean? What does Kirlia see in him? What did Buneary see in him? What am I missing? Either way it was time to change this. So I spoke up. I had to use my telepathy and speak into his mind.

"I didn't do anything." I told them.

"Your that Braixen!" Kirlia's master shouted. "You've got some nerve following me."

"No, I don't want any problems. I jus..." I started but was cut off.

"You just nothing! You hurt my friend!" He yelled more. "Get out before I lose it."

"Just let me speak, I'll tell you what really happened." I pleaded.

"So anyway Nurse Joy, how is Luxio doing?" He asked the pink haired lady while completely ignoring me.

"He's doing okay, just resting now." The lady replied.

"Okay thank you Nurse Joy. Glad to hear it." He thanked her kindly. "Do you think he'll be okay for me to take him today?"

"Yes once he awakes, the signal will go off. Then you'll be free to take him." She explained

"Okay, thanks again."He told the lady.

"Please listen to what happened." I begged almost in tears.

"Tony, it wasn't her." Kirlia told him.

"Why do you say that?" Her master questioned.

"With all of the fighting, I looked into her mind." She said. "She's telling the truth."

"Thank you Kirlia." I said while bowing a little.

"Tony, next time you need to stop and think. On top of all of that, you need to keep calm." Kirlia told her master.

"I'm sorry I should have stopped yelling for a minute." He told me.

"I do see why you freaked out so I accept your apology." I told him.

"Okay so I think I'm ready to hear you out now." Kirlia's master told me.

"Okay." I said calmly. "My friends talked me into going over to talk to Luxio. So after a while I finally agreed. I was shy but forced myself to say something. We hit it off really well. After a while I told him that I needed to go back to my friends for dinner since I hold on to the money. But didn't get a response; that's when I saw him fall over. Then you guys came over. After you yelled at me for helping enough, I went to my friends after sulking for a few minutes. Then as I got over there, Sneasel said that she knew it would would work. After asking what, Riolu told me that Sneasel was hungry and wanted someone to come get me. After that, Gothorita volunteered. She has this ability where if she gets two minutes uninterrupted, she can knock out any Pokemon. She did that to your Luxio, just so I would go back to them. I screamed at them but the that's when I ran after you."

"Oh wow, I had no clue what all went down." Kirlia's master apologized again.

"Yeah, nut the bottom line is; they hurt him, I really like him and I hope he's okay." I told him.

"Yeah, me too" He replied.

The three of us, Kirlia, her master and I, we just sat there in silence, waiting. We were in there for about 15 minutes, but it felt like hours. I hated it. I really did, a lot. Eventually we heard the tune. Then Nurse Joy came out front with Luxio wide awake. He then jumped at KIrlia's master and looked happy. Then he moved aside and Luxio saw me. He ran over and we just couldn't let go of each other. Then Kirlia's master told her and Luxio that it was time to go back. They listened and I followed. About 15 minutes later we made it back. So I then said goodbye to them and went back to my friends.

"Hey look who's back." I heard from Gothorita.

"I can't believe you actually went after them, that's hilarious." Sneasel snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "You'd have done the same for Spinda!"

"Yes but Spinda and I are together, but you just met Luxio today." Sneasel told me.

"So what? I still like Luxio." I responded to her. "The better question is, why did you hurt him?" I asked now looking at Gothorita.

"Because I felt like it. I didn't want to come all the way over there, so I did it from a distance." She laughed.

"You guys are monsters, you really are." I said. "Can't you guys be nice? Why couldn't you just let me be happy?"

"Yeah we can the problem is that you've kind of taken the spot of a leader." Gothorita said.

"We never agreed to that." Gothorita said.

"I didn't mean to." I said starting to get a little scared.

"I think it's time for our group to be minus one member." Gothorita said darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your getting kicked out of the group." Sneasel spat out.

"What? Why? I thought we were friends." I asked.

"Yes, you were supposed to think that." Gothorita said. "You were just good at getting us money, but now I can do that too so there is no need for you."

"What about Riolu and Buneary?" I asked. "Surely they don't think like that."

"They are asleep right now." Gothorita said. "They don't get a choice."

"Now then hand over the money you've been holding on too, then go." Sneasel snapped.

At that I just turned and left. I kept what I had though.

"Hey! I said hand it over!" Sneasel yelled.

"No, I earned it so I'm taking it. Goodbye." I told them.

Then I started walking but it got really cold and windy. I looked back and Sneasel was using icy wind. They were attacking me! I couldn't take them on so I ran. Then it hit me if Luxio is awake, maybe his friends can help. So, I ran that way. I got close enough for him to hear me so I called his name. I saw his eyes open but then I felt a sharp pain, followed by nothingness.

-Tony PoV-

I was woken up by the cry of a Pokemon. It sounded like that Braixen from earlier. Once i was coherent, I looked around. It was that Braixen. I saw her running towards Luxio then she went down. She got hit by a Dark Pulse. It was from a Sneasel. I thought they were friends, so now I'm confused. Anyway, I'll find out later. So I woke up Kirlia then went over to get rid of them. I was both Sneasel and Gothorita. So I got Luxio ready as well.

"Luxio, Bite Gothorita, and Kirlia, Fairy Wind on Sneasel! I commanded.

Luxio was able to get a hit on Gothorita, but Sneasel was too fast.

They rushed in to counter attack. I saw Gothorita get a Psybeam ready while Sneasel got another Dark Pulse ready. They both fired.

"Both of you dodge!" I yelled.

Luxio got hit and Kirlia barely escaped. I think they were too tired too fight. Kirlia got over beside me as we tried to figure out what to do. Then she used confusion to bring Luxio over too. We had to try to think. But, then I felt a dark presence. I saw a small figure walk past me.

"Mawile Maw, Mawile!" Mawile barked.

I looked to Kirlia. "Translation please?"

"They woke her and she's mad." Kirlia responded.

"Awesome." I replied. Mawile, use Bite on Gothorita.

She gave me a death stare then turned around to face them with her jaw. Then she let out a devastating Flash Canon out at Sneasel sending her flying. After that she turned and looked at Gothorita.

"Maw Maw Maw?" She seemed to ask.

I looked at Kirlia again.

"You want some too?" Kirlia told me.

Gothorita shook her head then picked up Sneasel with her own Confusion and ran off. After that, I saw Mawile go back over to were she was before and lay down next to Shroomish and go to sleep. Then everyone was able to relax again. Luxio laid down right next to Braixen and waited for her to wake up. Kirlia laid down next to me but then started to talk to me.

"Tony?" She asked me.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked back.

"It's about Mawile." She said.

"What about her?" I asked again.

"I know she's the one who hatched me so she's pretty much my mother." She explained. "It's hard to see her as my mom when I'm scared of how strong she is. I know that she'd never hurt me, but I'm still scared."

I pulled her close to try to ease the pain.

"This isn't the first time it's happened." I told her.

"Really?" She was stunned.

"Yeah, it was back in Rustboro." I told her. "While you were at the Pokemon Center I went to walk around. I found two guys that looked like bandits talking to someone like they were trying to mug him so I went over to help. When I let Mawile out, she went overboard like that."

"Oh wow." She said slightly shaken.

"Don't worry though." I told her. "As long as I'm here, even though I'm a human, I do what I can to protect you if she goes crazy."

"Thank you, Tony." She said as she nuzzled into my chest and went to sleep.

I just laid my head back and felt myself doze off. I had no clue that she was getting scared over that. But, I guess it is understandable.

Next thing I knew, it was morning. I woke up and saw that Kirlia was still asleep on my chest. I just smiled and looked around. I didn't want to wake her. Luxio was awake but was waiting. It looked like he was waiting for for Braixen to wake up; like he wanted to see if she was okay. Mawile was up and moving around. Shroomish, Marshtomp, and Fletchling were still asleep. I took another look at the Kirlia whose head was currently laying on my chest. I decided it was time to wake her even though I didn't want to.

"Hey, Kirlia, it's time to wake up." I said softly while slightly shaking her.

"Uhnn, I don't wan..." She slurred while falling back asleep.

"Well your bed is about to move." I said while shaking her more.

"No, my bed can stay." She said with a small smirk.

With that I picked her up, placed her on the ground and stood up. Then I walked away to get breakfast ready.

"Wah, Tony come back, I want my bed!" She cried playfully.

"Kirlia, just get up." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, okay." She said.

She started rubbing her eyes, then came over to help me get everything ready. By the time breakfast was ready, all of my Pokemon were awake. I looked over towards Luxio he was laying there next to Braixen who still hadn't woken up. I went over to them and gave her a light shake.

"Hey, Braixen, it's time for breakfast, hey wake up." I spoke softly to try to wake her.

She just layed there unmoving, still asleep. I could see her chest moving so at least she was still breathing. I decided that she was just resting and would wake up when she was ready.

"Hey, why does she get to sleep longer?" Kirlia whined.

"First because she isn't my Pokemon." I explained. "Second, if I make her mad, she will leave and that will upset Luxio. Third, she took a hit from a Dark Pulse that she wasn't ready for and she is still recovering from it. I know you would be too."

"So, that doesn't make it fair." She argued.

Just then my Pokegear rang. When I answered it was Mr. Briney.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm here." I answered.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, the boat is refueled and ready to go." He told me.

"Alright, sounds good." I told him. "I'll be there in a few."

Then he hung up and I had to think. Braixen is here, but she's unconscious. She was running from her supposed friends. Luxio really likes her. Ok its settled. I took a Pokeball and tapped it on her head. I watched it shake three times, then click. Then the Pokeball started to flash a little bit then disappeared, showing me that it was transferred to the pc. So then me and Kirlia packed up our things and we headed towards the shore.

"Ah there you guys are." Mr. Briney said with some joy in his voice. "You ready to go?

"Just about, I've got one more thing to do." I told him.

Then I turned around and went into the Pokemon Center. I walked over to the PC and deposited my Fletchling then withdrew Braixen. Then with that I went back outside. We boarded his boat and set sail.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking over the side of the boat, seeing nothing but water, it was kinda of disheartening. It makes it seem like nobody wants me. It's a dark thought and I know that it's not true, because after all I do have my family, and I have Kirlia. I know they want me. I looked around to all of my Pokemon who are currently outside of their Pokeballs. To see how they were doing.

I could see Marshtomp staring over the side. It looks like he wants to swim. I looked over to my other side and saw Mawile sitting next to Shroomish with Kirlia near by bugging her. Then at another part of the boat, I could see Luxio, he still seemed depressed. Then I looked at the Braixen laying next to him. I really should have taken her to a Pokemon Center but when I saw that she was still breathing normally and was just knocked out, I figured she'd wake up soon, but, I guess I was wrong.

I went over and held a hand in front of her face. She still was breathing so that was a relief. I also placed my hand on her forehead, there was no fever.

"It shouldn't be much longer, so don't worry." I told Luxio.

After that I walked over to the group of three. I was bored and just wanted to bug the others.

"So what's going on over here?" I asked as they all looked up at me.

"I'm trying to find out why she didn't tell me about her an Shroomish." She said.

"Maw, Maw!" Mawile snapped.

"I don't care if you didn't see me much!" Kirlia snapped back. "You could have told me anytime that we were on the island."

Then I picked her up, I knew she would get a little mad, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hey, put me down!" She commanded. "It makes it hard for them to take me seriously when you do this."

"First, that's kind of the point." I told her. "And second, maybe she just doesn't want you to know about her love life.""So what's going on?"

"But, that's not fair." She whined.

"Just think, if we have kids, do you want to have to tell them why your with me and how we met and all about your love life?" I asked her.

"No..." She said at a loss for words.

"Exactly, point proven." I said as I set her down.

"Don't do that to me." She pouted. "That was how I was keeping occupied. Now, I have nothing to do."

"Just like me." I said with a chuckle. "Besides I was gonna go lay down and take a nap, you wanna join me?"

I just saw her stop what she was doing and start staring at the deck of the boat. I saw her gain a slight blush then she looked back up to me.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She said.

So I grabbed her hand and walked over to and down the stairs to the lower deck. Then, opened a door and went into our room. I laid down on the single bed in the room. Then I saw her climb up on to it as well. Then she snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her. I saw her quickly fall asleep then I believe I did as well.

-Tony's dream-

I woke up it was early morning and I was in a house. I looked around and saw a window which I looked out, there was a city I was looking at. I could faintly make out a sign that said Ever Grande City. I was in the city where the Pokemon Hoenn League tournaments are held. Then I went over to my closet and threw on some clothes. Then I grabbed my Pokeball belt, which was draped over the metal bar holding my hangers. After putting that on, I left my room.

Upon entering the living room, I heard some voices. So I looked over towards the couch and TV. I saw two kids, one boy and one girl, they were both playing video games. The girl had white skin with long brown hair. The boy had white skin with short green hair. They paused their game then turned around and both greeted me.

"Good morning dad." They both said with a smile.

"Good morning." I replied with a smile of my own.

The girl looked to be about 9. The boy looked to be about 7. They both had deep crimson eyes. Then, I turned around and looked in the kitchen. I saw another girl who looked to be 11 or 12. She had paler skin and had long green hair. She was standing next to and helping a taller woman cook. The taller woman had pale white skin and short green hair. They also turned around to greet me when they realised that I was there.

"Good morning dad." My eldest daughter said.

"Good morning honey." The other woman said turning around with a smile.

"Good morning you two." I answered the two of them.

The girl had brown eyes instead of the crimson that the other to had. The woman was a Gardevoir. She had a larger chest than most Gardevoir though, and she had wider hips. She walked over, pulled me into a hug a kissed me. Then seeing both of our hands out of the corner of my eye, I was a ring. This Gardevoir is my wife.

"I hope you slept well. It's a big day today." Gardevoir said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well our daughter here, is going to pick here first Pokemon today." She said patting her head. "Then you have to face the Pokemon League top 3 later. I heard that one of them is very strong."

"As long as I've got you we can win." I said was an assuring smile. "Did you get any names?"

"Yes, their names were..." She started.

-Back to boat- -Tony's PoV-

I woke up and started rubbing my eyes. I was back at the boat, that means I really am awake. Then I looked next to me at Kirlia. I started to think about what I just dreamt of.

"Okay, so this little cutie next to me is gonna grow and evolve into an hot and gorgeous Pokemon." I thought. "Wow I might be a little shallow, but I can't wait." At that thought, I laughed at myself a little.

I saw her start to stir a little. Then she rolled over and her back was to me. I petted her head gently for a few seconds then got out of the bed. I made sure not to wake her and then I went up to the deck. I went to go see Mr. Briney.

"Hey there, Mr. Briney, how's it going?" I asked.

"Oh it's going pretty good." He replied.

"That's good." I told him. "So do you have an idea on how far Slateport City is?"

"About 30 mins." He answered.

"Okay sounds good." I said as I then walked off.

I decided to check on the others. I started walking over and I saw Marshtomp climb back on to the boat. I guess he wanted to swim, although I can't blame him. It is hot out. He tried to hide it but I just chuckled. I saw Mawile and Shroomish, laying on each other and talking. Then I went over and saw Luxio and Braixen. I was surprised, Braixen was awake! Luxio looked really happy. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Glad you're awake." I told her.

"Me too." She said. "Now I can spend more time with Luxio."

"I hope you didn't need a Pokemon Center or anything." I said. "I would feel bad."

"Nah I just needed to rest." She told me. "Although, I'm still upset though. I thought they were my friends. I still don't know how Riolu and Buneary felt."

"Once everyone is stronger and after you and the others evolve, we can go back and talk to them, see how they felt." I told her.

Then I heard a cute little yawn. So I went over and looked below deck towards Kirlia who was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." She murmured while stretching.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how cute that was.

"Good morning Kirlia." I said while going over to hug her.

While she was stretching and yawning, I snuck over and picked her up.

"Hey!" She screamed. "It's too early for this!"

I pulled her closer while holding her and hugged her.

"Come on don't try to change things like that!" She screamed again. "Now put me down!"

I decided to silence her with a good morning kiss. But, then she shocked me. She pushed me away and jumped down.

"I said put me down; I meant it." She sneered.

"Is something wrong Kiria?" I asked. "You're acting off today."

"Everything is fine." She said as she walked away.

I decided to follow so maybe I could find out what was wrong.

"Why are you following me?!" She growled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked.

"Because I can!" She barked at me. "Now leave me alone!"

"Kirlia, please, tell me what's wrong so that I can help." I pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"No." I said stubbornly. "Not until you tell me why you're angry."

She then held up her hand. "I can make you go away if you won't go." She said demonically.

I started walking closer to her. "Kirlia, I love you, I want to be able to help you, please let me." I pleaded.

"Just go away!" She screamed.

"Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Because you won't leave me alone!" She yelled. "Go away and don't talk to me any more! I hate you!"

Just then my heart dropped. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"DIdn't you hear me?! Go away!" She shouted.

I just walked back towards the others my head hanging. I was hurt. I was stunned. I had no clue what to think or do. I just put my back to the rail and slouched down, put my head in my hands and mumbled to myself. Then I saw a shadow standing over me.

"Master, what's wrong?" I heard Braixen in my head.

I didn't answer I just kept mumbling to myself.

"Master?" She asked. "Your starting to scare me."

I still just kept mumbling; tears streaming down my face.

-Braixen PoV-

My Master, he's talking to himself, crying, and won't answer. I'm really scared. I went to go get Luxio. I thought that maybe he could help. I then got over to him and saw that he was talking to Marshtomp.

"Hey guys!" i called over.

"Oh, how's he doing?" Luxio asked.

"Not to good" I told him.

"How do you mean?" Marshtomp asked.

"He's just sitting over there." I said. "He's crying, he's mumbling to himself, and he won't answer me. I'm scared."

"Oh geez." Luxio answered.

"Alright Luxio, let's go see what we can do." Marshtomp sighed.

With that the three of us went over. They tried waving their hands in front of his face and shaking him a little bit, but nothing worked. Then Mawile and Shroomish walked over.

"What's going on over here?" Mawile asked.

"Something is wrong with Master." I said. "Just look at him. He's a wreck."

"I've got an idea." Mawile said. "Now watch closely and tell me if you've tried it." Then as she turned around she started to call out. "Kirlia! Come here something is wrong with Tony!"

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't think of that right away." Luxio said.

They waited for a minute but she didn't come so mawile called again.

"Kirlia, can you please come help?!" Mawile called over.

"NO!" Kirlia barked.

We were all shocked. What was going on. Mawile went to go find out.

-Mawile PoV-

"Hey!" I called over.

"Yeah." Kirlia responded.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"With Tony." I told her. "Why are you hurting your mate?"

"Haha." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Mate, really, you're making a lot of assumptions." She said. "We haven't done any mating at all."

"Ok and?" I asked confused.

"I've learned his game." She told me. "He lures me in. Then he makes me fall in love, just to waste my time. He makes me fall for him, but then won't make any advances. I'm not wasting my time."

"Told you not to fall for him." I told her as I turned to walk away.

"Yeah, you did, like they say, parents are always right." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

I started walking towards the others. I also started to think. Kirlia is the one who wanted to pursue Tony. He only chose because he got backed into a corner, but over time he started to fall for her. Just by looking at him, I can tell that he's hurting and bad. Even though I despised him at first, he's started to grow on me. It's more or less that I didn't want him to hurt her, but it ended up the other way around. What happened to Kirlia? I'm worried about both of them now.

"So what's going on?" Marshtomp asked.

"She doesn't like him anymore." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Braxen asked.

"She said that he was just toying with her and that she learned his game." I said. "She said she's done wasting her time."

"That's terrible, doesn't she see how much she's hurting him?" Luxio asked.

"She claims not to care." I said with a sigh. "I feel bad for him.

 **Sorry about the long wait guys. I went on vacation for 2 weeks and forgot to take my computer with me then following that I had a double shift at work on my second day back. -_- Ugh. But either way, I hope you all enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Mawile's PoV-

I honestly I don't know who to side with. I want to side with Kirlia, but she's in the wrong. I want to side with Tony but then Kirlia will get mad at me. I'm definitely not good at these decisions.

"I don't like this at all." Braixen said. It's not fair that she's hurting him like this. He didn't do anything wrong."

"I know they always seemed so happy together." Marshtomp said. "I don't think any of us would have seen this coming."

Just then my stomach growled. I got a few weird looks but then almost like a set of dominos, their stomachs all growled as well.

"Um... I guess it is about lunch time." Braixen said.

"You're gonna have to tell him, he can't understand me." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Braixen replied with a small chuckle. "Tony! It's lunch time, we're hungry!

He didn't respond. I don't know if he was ignoring us, or if he was really so hurt that he wasn't hearing.

"Ah, forget this." I complained. "I'm going in his bag."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luxio asked.

"Yeah if seen Kirlia do it plenty of times." I told him.

"Yes but she always asked first." He pointed out.

"Look, are you hungry, or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Ok, nevermind." He said now worried a little.

"Yep, thought so." I said laughing a little bit.

So then I went beside him and opened his bag while starting to look through it. It was really organized inside. I was surprised. I then continued to pull out five bowls and then the food. I went and filled all of our bowls. I didn't know what he usually did to measure so I just eyeballed it. Then when I went to put the food back something caught my eye. It was a black case with some slight cushion to it. So I pulled it out.

"Do you guys know what this is!?" I asked shocked.

"I don't." Shroomish said. Nobody else answered.

"It's a case humans use to put jewelry in, usually rings." I said. "They use rings in cases like these to show that they choose you as their mate." With that I opened it.

"This is Gardevoirite on this ring." I was definitely surprised now. I think we all were. "So he got this as a ring to tell her that he wants her to be his mate. He really did love her, and she pulled that crap. I can't believe it."

After that I put it back and we started eating. We pretty much ate in silence because of what we found out. Then Kirlia came over.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were eating." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

We all just glared at her.

"What are those looks for?" She asked. "You guys are acting weird."

Without even a second thought, she walked over, went in his bag, and got out her bowl and food.

"I was starting to get hungry and wanted to know when you guys were going to have dinner." She said.

We all just continued to eat in silence.

"Come on guys." She complained. What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"You should know by now." Marshtomp said coldly.

She then started to think for a little bit.

"I got nothing." KIrlia said.

We just shook our heads.

"What's that all about?" She asked.

Just then I pointed at Tony.

"What about him?" Kirlia asked.

"Look at him." I said. "Look at how hurt he is. Look what you did to him. I've never seen anyone that devastated."

She started laughing. "You actually feel bad for him." She laughed. "Wow, well I guess someone has to care about that low-life."

That was the last straw. I went over and smacked her.

"Your nothing but a monster!" I screamed. "You know nothing about human culture, but yet you just destroyed his heart."

With that we all took our bowls and moved. She followed us.

"Don't you get the idea?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't care." She laughed.

I was already mad but now I was angry. I got up and went over to him and searched his belt. Then, I took her Pokeball, aimed it at her and pressed the button, which recalled her back to the Pokeball. After that, I went back to the others to enjoy my food. They were all shocked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Marshtomp asked.

"It just came to me now." I said shrugging my shoulders.

With that we all finished our food then I put our bowls away.

-Braixen PoV-

I still can't imagine what went through Kirlia's head to make her do that. I tried and tried to figure something out. We had to snap him out of it somehow. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Mawile can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" She offered.

"I want you to hit Master." I told her.

"Why!?" Mawile asked me.

"I feel like a sharp pain might be needed to wake him up." I told her. "Besides Kirlia told me how you used to hate him, so I figured that you would have the easiest time doing this."

"Oh ok." Mawile replied.

I stood back with the others as they watched. Mawile started to turn her head, then turned it back really fast, using her jaw to hit him. It went clear across his face. Then it worked.

"Ouch!" He screamed. "Mawile, what was that for!?"

Then she pointed to me.

"We've been trying to get you to come to for almost half an hour." I said.

"Oh crap." He yelled. "You guys must be hungry. He started fumbling through his bag.

"Don't worry, we took care of it." I told him. "Mawile got everything ready and we ate."

"Ah ok." He said. "Where's Kirlia? I just had some crazy dream where she hated me. She'd love to hear it." He asked while laughing.

"Um Master, that wasn't a dream." I told him with some sadness in my voice.

"Oh." He said now looking down. "So where is she now?"

"In her Pokeball." I told him pointing to Mawile who was holding it now.

"Oh ok." He said.

Then Mr. Briney spoke up. "We are now pulling in to Dewford!"

We then got off of his boat. We then went right to the Pokemon Center.

"I want to get you a check up after what happened." He told me. "I want to make sure you actually are ok."

"Oh ok." I replied.

So we made our way over to the Pokemon Center. Upon entering we when to the front desk and master started talking to the lady who was standing there.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center." The lady said with a smile.

"Hi Nurse Joy, recently my Braixen here passed out in battle and afterwards she was out for a few days." He told her. "I wanted to make sure nothing was seriously wrong that we couldn't see."

"Okay I'll take a look at her." She told him as she turned to me. "Ok let's head to the back." She said while extending her hand.

So I took her hand and she walked me to the back.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." He said to the nurse lady one last time.

So while I was back there, it was kind of scary. It was kinda bright and I was with this strange lady. To top it off, something is wrong with my friend who is acting weird, and my new trainer isn't here. This time if something happens, no one will be here to help me. I just got scared and didn't know what to think so I just let her do her thing.

"Ok I want you to lay here." She told me.

After I did that she started sticking a few things to me.

"Don't worry, these are just sensitive thing that can check your vitals easily." She said.

I had no clue what she was saying but just decided to listen. I laid there for a few minutes doing nothing while she looked at a screen and I heard some clicking. Then she stopped, stood up and walked over to me.

"Ok, you're good to go." She said while taking those things off of me. "You're perfectly fine."

After that we just went back to let master know that I was okay.

-Mawile PoV-

"I think it's time we see what's going on with Kirlia." Tony said to me as he let her out of her Pokeball.

I just nodded my head and watched since he can't understand me. Then, while she was standing there she looked at him and then to me. That's when Tony spoke up.

"Kirlia, we need to talk." He told her.

"Oh yeah, about what?" She snapped.

"About that attitude and what happened to you." He said.

"I don't have an attitude and nothing's wrong." She said. "What don't you get about that?"

"Look, I know something happened, you were all nice, and we were close." He started. "But then, somehow after taking that nap, you just changed. You got mean. Almost like you became a different Pokemon. I miss the Kirlia that I fell in love with, the Kirlia that I saved that day, the girl that I've grown to expect by my side when I wake up. I miss her, and I want her back."

"HA, That Kirlia is dead!" She yelled as she turned around.

Just then the doors to the Pokemon Center opened up. Braixen and Nurse Joy both came outside.

"Your Braixen is just fine." Nurse Joy said to Tony.

"Ok, thanks for the help, it's a big relief that she's ok." Tony said back.

"If you could come with me to sign a few papers, I'll let you be on your way." Nurse Joy requested.

"OK." Tony answered.

I then went over to Kirlia as Braixen followed Tony inside. I found Kirlia's face to find it covered in tears.

"Kirlia, you can't keep up this lie." I told her.

"What lie?" She asked trying to dry her face.

"The one that's hurting Tony more than you can even imagine." I said.

"That's not a lie, I told you that already." She shouted.

I stopped and smacked her.

"Stop that!" I shouted. "You need to stop and tell me what's happened!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." She sighed. "While taking that nap, I had a dream."

-Kirlia's dream-

"Kirlia!" A voice shouted.

I looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find anything. I was in a city during night time. The lights were all out and there wasn't a single person other than Tony. He didn't seem to hear it. It was a masculine voice but it wasn't Tony's

"Kirlia!" It shouted again.

This time I turned around still holding on to Tony's hand. I saw two Gardevoir standing there. They both had stern looks on their faces, it scared me.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"We are your parents." One of them said.

This voice was more feminine and slightly softer while still remaining stern.

"Mawile is my mom, I have no dad." I told them.

"We are the one's who brought your egg into this world." The male told me.

"Then why did you leave me on my own, before hatching me?" I asked them.

"Our life wasn't right for you." The female said. "We were always fighting or running. We left your egg hidden so that you could find happiness."

"However this thing will not bring you happiness." The male said holding up Tony who was unconscious.

I checked my hand and sure enough he was gone. This is when I got really scared.

"Please give him back!" I pleaded. "Don't hurt my mate!"

"This cannot be your mate." The male shouted. "Being with him will bring nothing but shame to our kind!"

"That's not true, I love him!" I yelled back.

"He will bring you pain and suffering." The female said. "Humans are a despicable species. They will lure you close to them just to fulfill their desires and then hurt you. They will corrupt your mind and make you want something that they refuse to give."

"Remaining with this creature will make you a disgrace to your kind!" The male shouted. "You are to remove this burden from your life. Make sure he stays away."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Your life will be filled with pain and suffering." The female told me. "Your best bet is to listen. That way you will live a happy life. You will run into a point where he hurts you and won't care."

"Remove him from your life!" The male shouted yet again.

"But I can't leave him like that, I'm in love with him." I said as I fell down now crying. "I can't d... do that I owe him m... m... my life. He saved me from death and then w... we fell in love. He e... even turned down other humans f... for me."

"You!" The male shouted. "Pick yourself up, and stop crying!"

I now looked over at them. They had turned around and were walking away now.

"Heed our warning and do what you must." The female said.

"And don't you dare disgrace our kind!" The male shouted.

I then ran over to Tony who was unconscious on the ground. I fell down and cried as they walked out of sight. Just then while I was sitting there crying, Tony's body vanished and I was left there all alone.


	16. Chapter 16

-Back to Reality- -Mawile's PoV-

"That's what happened." Kirlia told me.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea." I told her.

"No one did." She told me. "I couldn't tell anyone. They could tell him and then what I've done would be all for nothing."

"It's all for nothing either way." I told her.

"What do you me..." She started. "No. You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Not if you tell him." I said.

"No Mawile, you can't do this." Kirlia pleaded.

"Look, I can and I will." I told her. "He somehow still loves you, even after the way you treated him. I know you still love him. You have to go get him back."

"No!" She screamed at me. "I'm not going to disgrace my speices. I'm better than that."

"No your not!" I yelled back.

"He just wants to hurt me." She said now looking down. "That's all he want's. That and to win that stupid league thing."

"Stop it Kirlia." I said. "You won't be disgracing your species. There have been stories of people and Pokemon mating in the past."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes it was at a library in the Sinnoh region." I told her. "I was there with my old trainer once. We were traveling around and got on the wrong plane once. So, while there we decided to look around. I started to have doubts about our love, kind of like you are now. He found that book and read it too me. It helped us so much."

"I get that but you're a different species, it's different for you." She said trying to reason.

"It's no different." I told her. "The only differences are the one that you let yourself believe. In actuality, your species are known as the Feeling Pokemon. You guys are known to thrive when you're near someone with happy feelings. So, by putting him through this you're actually hurting any others from your species who may be passing by. How you're not hurting yourself is a mystery."

"I didn't even know that." She said now upset.

"Look I think your best bet is to just tell him." I said in a soothing voice. "You've just got to apologize."

"Ok." She said as we walked towards the building.

When we walked into the building, we saw Tony sitting next to another trainer. She was about his height. She had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl had a light green shirt with light blue jean shorts on. They were talking but we were just able to make it out.

"So you came here to challenge the gym?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah my dream; although it may sound cliche, is to become the champion." Tony told her.

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to go on a journey, but I'd get home sick." She said.

"I know the feeling." He said.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I started my journey, about 4 - 5 months ago." He said. " I haven't been home since. So, I'm kind of worried. But, I want to get further in my journey before I head home."

"Oh ok I see." She said. " But, I know that it must get boring traveling with no one else to talk to."

"I guess so." Tony told her.

"So um, how would you feel about me joining you in your travels?" She asked.

We were both shocked. This girl was flirting with him. I could see Kirlia starting to look defeated.

"Don't give up yet." I told her. "Keep listening."

Then we went back to listening.

"Yeah you could come along, but I know what your asking." He said. "Things have been going pretty rough between my girlfriend and I, but we haven't actually broken up. I'm still trying to patch things."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" She asked. "That's ineresting I haven't seen her. What's she like?"

"I'll tell you but you'll probably walk away and never want to talk to me again after." He told her.

"Wow, looks aren't everything." She said.

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is it?" She asked Tony.

"She's a Pokemon." He told her.

"Hahaha. Wow, don't mess with me like that." She laughed at him.

"No, I'm serious." He said. "My girlfriend is a Kirlia. Even though something weird happened and she's acting weird for no reason, we're still together. I still love her with all my heart."

"Dude, you could have just said that you didn't want to be together, you didn't have to make up a story to add insult to injury geez." She growled.

"Why would I lie about it?" He asked.

"Look at you." The girl said. "A guy like you can get any girl you want. You don't need a Pokemon."

"I'm being serious." He said.

"Okay then call her out and let's see." She commanded.

"She's outside right now." He said as they both got up.

"Quick, Kirlia, get us outside." I yelled.

She then glowed and Teleported us outside.

"Whew, that one was close." I said.

"Yeah you can say that again." She agreed.

"Anyway though, did you see that?" I asked. "He still loves you, this will be your chance."

"Yeah." She said. "I'm glad I can stop being mean to him.

-Tony's PoV-

Kylie and myself reached the door as it opened. I then called for Kilria and Mawile as they came over. As they followed, we went over to the bench that Braixen was still sitting at. Then, I motioned for them to take a seat.

"Okay." Kylie started. "So, let's get right to it. Tony here is claiming that your his girlfriend. Is that true?"

Kirlia then turned to hug me while still facing Kylie. She then nodded her head to say yes.

"Okay then I want some proof." Kylie said next. "I think a simple kiss is good enough."

"Okay." I said as I looked at Kirlia.

Some thoughts were going through my head at the moment. "Oh no, Kirlia's gonna kill me." That was the biggest.

So then I leaned in pulled her head closer and gave her a somewhat long kiss. Then upon pulling away I could tell that she wanted it too.

"Wow, okay that's proof enough." Kylie said as she stood up. "I guess you weren't lying. But, could you do me a favor and come with me? I'll explain along the way."

"Yeah," I said as we followed her.

"Okay, first off thanks for helping." She said. "Second, I was hoping that you said yes cause I was going to tell my brother that I was going to go with my boyfriend on my journey."

"Okay, so where are you going with this?" I asked.

"He won't let me go alone so can you pretend to be my boyfriend to get my him to say ok?" She asked.

I looked at Kirlia who nodded yes.

"No kissing though." I heard in my head getting Kirila's approval.

"Ok I'll help but I can't kiss you cause that would be cheating on Kirlia." I said.

"Ok thanks a ton." She said happily.

I looked up and saw that we were walking towards the gym. Gee didn't this look familiar.

"So, I'm guessing your brother is the gym leader." I said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" She asked."

"We're walking right towards the gym." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, haha" She said while laughing.

Then turned to Kirlia while walking.

"So, are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"No not anymore." She replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Mawile got to me." She said with a smile. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." I said as we continued walking.

After a few more minutes. We entered through the back doors of the gym. Then she confronted Brawly.

"Brawly." She said

"Yes" He replied.

"I want to go on my journey now." Kylie said.

"I told you, I don't want you going alone, it's dangerous." Brawly said.

"I'm gonna go with my boyfriend Tony." She said

Brawly then turned around.

"This is the first I'm hearing of a boyfriend." He said loudly. "Is this him?"

He looked strictly at me. Then Kylie spoke up.

"Well I kind of met him today when he came to the island." She said. "And yes, this is him."

"I don't trust you." He said staring at me and getting close. "There's just something about you."

When he got close, that's when Kirlia jumped in between us.

"What's up with her?" He asked me.

"I saved her life when she was younger, and now she's very protective." I told him. "Kirlia, could you step to the side. Everything will be fine."

Then she moved away and he continued.

"I want to make sure that you can keep my sister safe." He told me. "So we are going to battle. If you win, you'll get the badge of course, but then she can go with you. If you lose though, then you two break up and she doesn't go."

"That's not fair." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You can't just break us up like that!" Kylie yelled.

"If I don't think he's good enough then I will." He said.

"Don't worry Kylie I got this." I told her.

After that she kept quiet and Brawly got our battle started.

"Three on three battle, let's go!" He called over. "Okay, go Machop!"

"Go Shroomish!" I called.

They both stood there awaiting their orders.

"Machop, Karate Chop, go!" Brawly called.

"Shroomish, Absorb!" I commanded.

Just as I said that Machop made contact and then a green tentacle looking thing wrapped around Machop for a couple seconds. As it retreated, Shroomish started to sparkle a little showing that he got healed a little. Then Machop started to sway, then fall over. He was out cold.

"Machop, get up!" Brawly called.

"That was effect spore, making contact can inflict any random status condition." I said. "He's out cold. Shroomish, Tackle then follow up with Absorb."

Shroomish did just as I commanded. After Absorb was done, Machop collapsed and fainted. Then after that Shroomish started to glow a bright white. He was evolving. He grew two arms, his legs grew longer, and he grew a tail while his head kept th mushroom shape. I checked my Pokedex really quick to see his moves.

"Ugh, Go Meditite!" He called. "Meditite Hi Jump Kick!"

"Breloom Dodge and Mach Punch!" I called as well.

Then Breloom ducked under the kick and as quick as I could think, he let out a punch that hit Meditite square in the chest.

"Good one Breloom, now use Stun Spore!" I said.

"Meditite use Magic Coat." He said.

I had to rethink as the spores came back at Breloom. They didn't effect him because he is a grass type, so we were good.

"Meditite, Use confusion, let's end this." He siad evily.

Just then Meditite's eyes turned purple. Then I saw a dark purple light appear around Breloom then it compressed and he fell down. He tried to get up but he was out.

"Breloom, return; go, Braixen!" I said. "Braixen, Fire Spin!"

Meditie got trap inside a ring of fire.

"Meditite push it away with Confusion!" He yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Braixen Flamethrower!" I called

"Just as Meditite managed to push the Fire Spin away, Braixen's Flamethrower was right there. It hit its mark, dead center. Then Meditite collapsed so Brawly called it back.

"Go Hariyama" He called.

I could tell that he was getting frustrated.

"Braixen, Confusion!" I commanded.

Hariyama just stood there and took it.

"Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" Brawly commanded.

Hariyama's massive hands just threw Braixen back into the wall. She fell down but managed to get back up.

"Braixen! Can you go on?" I asked.

She looked back and shook her head. So I called her back.

"Aww, what's wrong is she not strong enough?" Brawly mocked.

"She's had enough and knew when it was time to call it quits, there's no shame in that." I said.

Then I looked down to Kirlia.

"You're up." I said. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head yes and walked over. Then we started.

"Kirlia use Fairy Wind!" I yelled

She then moved her arms as a bright pink wind starting blowing and pushing Hariyama around. He looked like he had trouble regaining balance. I wish I'd learned that earlier.

"Hariyama, use Karate Chop." Brawly commanded.

"Kirlia use confusion to send it back." I called.

She then did just that. The chop came down but went right back up, the Hariyama hit himself in the forehead. He then started holding his head with one hand, in pain.

"Here's our chance, Kirlia, Confusion!" I called.

"Haryama retaliate with a Body Slam!" Brawly called as well.

Just then Hariyama jumped in the air and got hit with the blast from the Confusion. But then he still fell on her. As it got up to move away, I saw Kirlia laying there. She then slowly started getting up, her eyes filled with rage. I'd never seen her like this. She then let out a powerful Psybeam. It Hariyama dead it the chest.

"Awesome Kirlia, Psybeam one more time!" I shouted as she nooded her head.

"Hariyama, block it!" Brawly called out.

Hariyama put his hands up in an attempt to block it but it threw both of his hands to the sides and hit him in the face. This toppled the bahemeth causing him to faint thus winning us the match. I then saw Kirlia fall to a sitting position with her hands behind her causing her to lean a little. So I ran over.

"Kirlia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "That was tough."

I then helped her to a standing position as Brawly came over.

"Well, this now belongs to you." He said handing over the Knucle Badge. "As I promised, you two can travel together. Tony, I'm trusting you to look after my little sister."

"I will." I said with a smile as I turned to Kylie. "First things first, my Pokemon need to go to the Pokemon Center."

So Kylie said good bye to her brother and we went to the Pokemon Center. Turns out that in Dewford, you can also get your starter at the Pokemon Center, since it's a small town. So while my Pokemon were getting healed, Kylie picked.

"I choose Treeko." She said."

After that she was given a few Pokeball's . Then I picked up my Pokemon and we got on Mr. Briney's boat and headed to Slateport.

"I want to thank you for that." She said.

"No need, glad to help." I told her. "Besides, I still got my Knucle badge."

We both got a good laugh about that. Then Kirlia walked over to me and stood there as her stomach growled. So I got in another quick laugh. I then went to feed them. So I got out their bowls, and filled them then go tmy own food ready and made some for Kylie. We just had a couple sandwiches from a cold pouch in my bag. Then we sat down and let out her Treeko so i gave him some food too. Kirlia picked up her bowl and came over to sit on my lap as I saw Mawile and Breloom talking and Luxio and Braixen talking. I saw Treeko go over and make friends with Marshtomp. Everyone was having a good time. It was nice.

While we were sitting there, but after we had eaten, I heard Kirlia's voice in my head. Based on Kylie's facial expression, I could tell that she heard it too.

"It's okay, that's just Kirlia." I told her. "Since you can't understand her she is going to communicate this way."

"Oh, okay, I thought I was going crazy for a second." She said as she laughed.

So Kirlia and I sat there and waited for Kylie to get her head together. After that, Kyile and I sat there and listened as Kirlia told us abut her dream, about why she was mean. SHe told about the eavesdropping, and about how Mawile helped her to get her head straight, and everything else.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe all of that. I felt so bad for pushing for an answer, but still wish that she would have said something so that I would have been able to try to help her. But, in the end whatever she does is on her and I just hope that what she chooses to do doesn't involve me getting hurt again.

So we sat there and took it all in, then Kylie got up and went over to the side of the boat to think most likely. So, I decided to reposition my self because I was gettin ga little sore. Kirlia must have thought I was going to follow because she wrapped her arms around me and knocked me over.

"Ouch, watch the head." I said.

"Sorry, but I want you to stay by me." Kirlia said.

"I wasn't going anywhere." I told her. "I was getting sore so I was repositioning myself."

"Oh sorry." She said as she snuggled into my chest. "But, since you're here, how about you just let me lay here."

"Sure, if you want to, then I don't mind." I told her as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Tony." She said softer than normal.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm still really sorry." She said with tears coming to her eyes. "I was so mean to you, and for no reason. I was such a jerk. You didn't deserve it. You didn't do anything wrong. But, yet you still love me. I don't deserve you. You deserve so mu..."

I cut her off with a kiss. I couldn't let her finish that one.

"Don't say that." I told her. "Don't talk about yourself like that. I love you and nobody else. Remember that one."

Then we just laid there. I remember holding on to her and watching the sky just enjoying the moment. It was amazing. Her and I must have fallen asleep though because I woke up to a sky full of dark terrifying clouds. I also heard calling out.

"Return your Pokemon to their Pokeball's!" He called out. "Then go below deck! There's a missive storm coming. You don't want to lose track of them and risk their lives!"

So I recalled the five but kept Kirlia out of her Pokeball. I wanted to be able to fell her warm embrace until this was over. The rooms weren't to far apart but the three of us, after going below deck that is, all went to the same room. That way we could be in the same general are if something happened. We felt the boat rocking back and forth, side to side, and every other direction. Kirlia seemed to be scared and I could tell. She clung to me harder than normal. I just pulled her close.

"I'm putting you in your Pokeball until this storm is over." I told her.

"No, Tony, I don't want to go in there!" She yelled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." I said. "It's safer in your Pokeball than out here. It will also be easier for Marshtomp to carry two people than three if something happens."

"But, I don't want to be away from you." Kirlia said.

I stole a long, passionate kiss from her then after breaking away from it, but before she opened her eyes, I put her into her Pokeball.

"I feel so bad." I said to myself.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"She despises her Pokeball." I told her. "I feel like I just betrayed her."


	17. Chapter 17

Then we sat there, quietly feeling the boat rock back and forth. The storm didn't seem to be letting up at all. I wanted to make conversation but didn't know what to say. Just then I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kylie's head. That's when I pushed her head off of me and moved over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kylie asked.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked back.

"I'm laying my head on your shoulder because I'm scared." She said childishly. "I thought that it would ease the fear."

"So?" I asked.

"You sound like you don't care that I'm scared." She said. "We could die on this boat."

"That doesn't matter!" I snapped.

"Why not?" Kylie asked.

"I'm still with Kirlia and I don't want you doing that." I said.

"So what." She said. "Kirlia's in her Pokeball, she can't see this."

"No!" I screamed. "I'm not hurting her like that!"

"Oh come on, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Kylie said evilly.

"You're a terrible person." I said now slightly shocked. "I'm in love with Kirlia, not you."

I then put on my poncho, and left the room. I then went up to the deck. I had to get away from Kylie, she refuses to get the idea. Sure enough it was pouring out. I looked around but the rain made it hard to see. There was very low visibility. Eventually I was able to make out Mr. Briney's little captains' vestibule. I went over and found my way in

"Hey Mr. Briney, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

I assume it was a way to keep focused, but he just responded with a quick head shake. So with that, I left his little area and went to one of the side rails. While holding tightly to the rail, I looked over the edge to see if we were close to the shore. I still couldn't see anything. I looked for about 15 minutes before getting bored. Then, I went back below deck. I was going to go to the room that I had been using, but when I got there, Kylie was already sleeping there.

With that I went to a different room. I decided that sleeping was a good idea again. So I sat down. I kicked my shoes off, laid down, and pulled the covers up. The bed was so soft, the pillows were so fluffy, but I couldn't sleep. I did feel tired, but nothing would happen. I decided to just lay there and see if anything would work. I was laying there for about 30 minutes, then I got curious. Just then it hit me. I found my problem. I couldn't sleep without Kirlia. I got used to holding her as I fall asleep. I got use to her laying on me and knowing that I could wake up to her every time I sleep. I couldn't do it, so I had to call her out. So I grabbed a hold of the ball and pressed the button.

"Ah, Dang it Tony!" She screamed. "Don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry." I said while looking down.

"It's okay." She sighed, "Just please don't do that to me again."

"Okay, deal." I said.

"So, has the storm stopped?" Kirlia asked.

"No not yet." I told her.

"Oh okay, but why did you let me out then?" She asked.

"Well first off, I missed you." I said. "And second, I remembered how great of an idea it was to sleep on to pass the time. So I went to lay down, but I couldn't sleep."

"So what are you getting at?" She asked.

"I can't sleep without you beside me." I told her.

So now I was sitting on the bed. Kind of embarrassed of what I did. So, I waited for her response. Then, I felt the bed shift.

"I missed this too." Kirlia said as she climbed up onto the bed.

Then she took her spot on the bed and laid on me after I laid down. This was what I missed. I was out in seconds. It was great.

I woke up the next Morning and Kirlia was gone so I got out of bed and went up on the deck to look for her. I had got up there and realized that she was watching the shore as the boat got closer. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and jumped up at me, right into my arms.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too, cutie." I replied.

"Oh, don't do that." She whined while blushing.

"That's going to be kind of hard since you blush every time I say it. "I joked with her.

"Well, look who woke up!" Mr. Briney said while walking over. I was just about to come down and wake you up.

"Nah, I decided to save you the trouble." I laughed while still holding Kirlia.

"Well you two are still close I see." Mr. Briney chuckled.

"Yep, we sure are." I told him.

"Okay so it's about 10 minutes to shore." Mr. Briney said.

"Really? That soon?" I asked.

"Yep." Mr. Briney replied. "Oh yes but also I was a little curious about something."

"And what would that be?" I asked while I felt Kirlia's grip on my shirt tighten.

"If you two are so close, then what's with the other girl you brought along?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah, we helped her get her journey started; so we figured, since we're headed to Slateport, let's take her to the mainland with us." I answered.

"Ah okay seems like a decent reason to me." He said as he walked away. "I have to go watch the boats speed going to shore, in the meantime, you should go wake your friend."

"Alright." I called over as Kirlia and I went below deck.

"Hey Kylie!" I called while knocking on her door. "It's time to wake up we're almost at shore."

"Okay!" She responded.

With that Kirlia and I went back up to the deck. We couldn't wait to get off of the boat because it was kinda cramped. This boat wasn't to big, but we couldn't really expect too much, especially since Mr. Briney wasn't planning on charging us.

"Good morning Tony!" Kyile called over as she approached.

As she called over I just covered my face. She has been so annoying. It really bothers me. I kind of regret helping her out now. Although, inevitably, Kylie came over to me. I think Kirlia could sense my stress about that because she squeezed my hand tighter, causing me to look at her.

"It's okay." She said in my head. "I'll be here so she won't try anything.

I couldn't help but snicker at that. I saw that she was laughing too. I picked Kirlia up and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kirlia asked.

"Eh, I just felt like it." I told her.

Then she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I just stood there and held her tight. We just watched Slateport Beach grow closer. Then I felt a slender arm on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Kylie standing there. So I moved to the side.

"Hey, what's that for? Kylie asked.

I just glared at her hoping that she would get the idea. Just then the ship started to slow down. So I held Kirlia with one arm and the rail with the other. Then the boat stopped and Mr. Briney let us off.

"Again Mr. Briney, I want to thank you so much for bringing us here." I said to him. "You were a huge help and I can't thank you enough."

"It was no trouble at all." Mr. Briney said. "I'm glad that I was able to help out. You see I love to be on the water. And taking other people with me; it's always like a dream come true. So I want to be the one to thank you for asking me to take you."

"Well in that case, your welcome." I said as Mr. Briney turned around and got back on his boat.

"I hope that someday, you'll need my services again." He replied with a chuckle.

"Kirlia, look at all of them." I said turning around and looking at the trainers on the beach. "We could get so much training done here. It'll be great."

"But, we're on a beach." Kylie said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "And your point is?"

"You're just going to battle and not relax?" She asked me.

"That's the plan." I replied.

"And you're okay with this?" Kylie asked Kirlia who responded with a nod.

"Wow, that's weird." Kylie said while laughing. "Well, anyway, I'm done trying for you. If you rather waste your life and be with some creature for the rest of your life, then so be it. I'm moving onward."

Kirlia and I just stood there watching her walk away. I was so relieved. She was gone and I didn't have to deal with her anymore. Although I was still surprised by how easy it was once we got here. But then, I heard a quiet whimpering, so I looked down to see that it was Kirlia. So I got down on a knee to get to her level and talk to her.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Was sh... she right?" She asked between sobs.

"About what?" I asked again.

"I'm just s... some ra... random creature." Kirlia cried.

"No your not." I told her. "Don't think like that."

"But sh...she said th... that..." She started.

I cut her off by pulling her into a long passionate kiss. I put more passion into this one then any other before. I grabbed the back of her head and continued the kiss for a good ten minutes.

"Look Kirlia, no matter what anyone says, I love you, and that's the part that matters." I told her. "Besides, honestly except for the powers and the height, I can't even see you as a Pokemon anymore. I just see you as my beautiful girlfriend of who I love with all of my heart."

"Aww, for real?" She asked me, now calmed down.

"Yes, every word." I replied.

After that we went to each trainer. We challenged each one. We then entered the little shop on the beach and challenged all of the trainers in there as well. We won every I saw Kirlia flop back onto the sand.

"Ugh, that was exhausting." She moaned with a deep exhale.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I told her.

"Hahaha." She started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You." She replied. "You say that like you actually did something. Hahaha"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked now a little offended.

"We do all of the battling and you just bark orders." She laughed a little more.

"Yeah but, uhh..." I started.

"See." She laughed some more. "You've got nothing."

"Oh, whatever!" I yelled as my face turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Come on I'm just teasing." She said while sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, if you say so." I said. "Let's go check out the shops around here, they have quite a few."

"Ok." She said standing up and taking my hand.

So we walked for about 5 minutes and finally made it off of the beach. Upon looking around I was kind of surprised by how busy it was. This waas one cramped city. Although, having a museum and ferry dock, as well as the shops and beach, I guess it is too be expected. So Kirlia and I went over to the little shop area to look around.

"Ugh, this place is boring." Kirlia whined.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is all stuff for people." She said. "There's nothing for Pokemon."

"Ugh." I sighed as I reached for some Pokeballs. "Here take Braixen and Mawile with you and go play on the beach then." I told her as I let Mawile and Braixen out.

"Okay." She said happily as they ran off.

So I then went back to looking around. I saw a shop with a bunch of power up drugs. I saw one with lot of incenses. There was also a shop with a lot of items for what they lady said were secret bases. There was also one with some miscellaneous items. While looking around here, I saw a really nice purse-like bag. I thought that Kirlia would love it. So I go it and went to look around.

-Mawile's PoV-

"Hey!" I yelled at Kirlia. "Slow down!"

"Why? It's the beach when will we be back?" Kirlia asked.

"Ugh come on, Braixen can't even go in the water." I called over as we walked towards her.

"I forgot about that." Kirlia said sadly.

"It's fine, don't worry," Braixen said. " I was just going to sit on the beach and soak up some sun."

"Okay, if you say so." I said.

So then as Braixen sat down and watched Kirlia ran into the water. I followed shortly behind.

"Hey, Mawile, think fast!" Kirlia yelled as I turned around and got splashed.

"Oh wow, I actually fell for that." I sighed as Kirlia laughed.

We just had fun and played in the water. But eventually I got out of the water and went to go hang with Braixen too.

"You don't have to sit over here because of me." She said.

"Yes I do." I said. "Otherwise, it's not fair to you."

So we sat there and built a sand castle. We talked and laughed as Kirlia swam around. Then I decided to bury her in the sand until she said no. Apparently it was uncomfortable. Then Braixen and I heard a scream. We both turned to Kirlia, there was a Sharpedo. It bit her. Its teeth were purple. That must have been a Poison Fang! Braixen was already over there.

"Don't worry Kirlia, I'm coming to help." She yelled as I followed.

The Sharpedo swung Kirlia around and threw her aside. But she got back up. We both looked back to her. And got sent back by a Hydro Pump.

"Mawile, Braixen! are you okay?" Kirlia yelled."

"We're fine." Braixen called as they got back up.

Kirlia ran back over but the Sharpedo jumped out of the water and used Poison Fang again on Kirlia. He got her forehead. And she went down. Then we ran over. Braixen used swift and I used Metal Burst. The Sharpedo went underwater to dodge, then charged at Braixen with an Aqua Jet. She went down too. So I grabbed it with my jaw before he could retreat to the water. I slammed him into the ground. Then got him with a point blank Flash Cannon, and that was that. So I kicked him aside. But Kirlia and Braixen were out. I was stuck. I made one last look back at them and ran to get Tony, he would know what to do, at least I hope. So I ran to the place we left him at. Luckily he was still there. So I ran over and grabbed his leg.

"Tony! Hurry! Braixen and Kirlia are hurt!" I yelled in a panic.

"What's up Mawile?" He asked giving me a wierd look.

I felt so stupid. I forgot that he can't understand me. So I just tugged on his pant leg and ran. I looked back and he followed. Once we got to the beach, I noticed that they were still there, so that's good. The bad part is that they were still laying there. Then Tony realized that they were down. He ran over.

"Kirlia, Braixen, no!" He yelled. "Mawile, what happened?"

I pointed to the Sharpedo. I then saw the death stare in his eyes. He threw a Pokeball at the Sharpedo then recalled Braixen while the Sharpedo's ball disappeared. Then he picked up Kirilia.

"Come on!" Is all he said as he took off towards the Pokemon Center.

We ran for about 7 straight minutes until we got there. That was more than I ever hope to run all at one time. But i was glad that we made it. He ran through the doors and ran to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, my Pokemon need help!" He almost yelled. "They were attacked by a Sharpedo!"

"Okay, just keep calm and give me them." She said. "I'll get them fixed right up."

"Thank you." Tony said.

Then we sat there and waited. Until Tony broke the silence.

"What happened out there?" He asked while looking at me.

"Maw (Ugh)." I said.

"Oh right, I can't understand you, I keep forgetting." He said.

We just continued to sit there, again in silence. It felt like an eternity. But after five minutes, we heard the alarm go off. So we went over to the desk. Nurse Joy had a Pokeball and Kirlia was sitting there on the stretcher. Tony ran over grabbed the Pokeball and gave Kirlia a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He said.

"I was able to help them faster because the weren't poisoned." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much." He said with a look of relief on his face.

"Anytime you need it, I'll be glad to help." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

He carried Kirlia outside as I followed. Then he let Braixen out as he put Kirlia down.

-Tony's PoV-

"I'm glad that you guys are both ok." I told them. "Do either of you remember what happened?

"I do." Kirlia said." I was in the water plying with Mawile, while Braixen was on the shore. Then Mawile got out of the water to play with Braixen so she wouldn't feel left out. Then a little bit later, I got bit by a Sharpedo and screamed. Then it bit again and got me with Poison fang and threw me on to shore. Then I saw Braixen and Mawile hit with a Hydro Pump. After we all got up, Braixen used Swift and Mawile used Metal Burst, then it dodged and hit them with Hydro Pump. I ran to attack but I saw his teeth glowing as he jumped at me, but that's all I have."

"After that we looked back and got distracted and then it hit me with an Aqua Jet." Braixen said in my head. That's all I know."

Then Mawile tapped Kirlia's shoulder. "Mawile Maw. Ile Mawile Maw." She said as I turned to Kirlia.

"She says that after that she grabbed the Sharpedo before it went back to the water and took it out." Kirlia said.

"Okay." I said. "Well at least your both alright.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the wait for this one, I got tied into other stories on here. Also got stuck watching Himouto Imaru chan and Macademi wasshoi sooo, yeah. But any way it's up and hope you enjoy.**

After all that had happened, I looked up and saw that the sky was still blue. We still had plenty of time left in the day. So, we left the city, and walked for about 15 minutes. Then I heard a growling stomach. I looked down to see that it was Kirlia. I could tell by the blushing. So we stopped so that wee could set up for lunch. Kirlia grabbed the bowls and set them down. So, I went through my bag to get the food.

"Oh,no." I said.

"What's wrong Tony?" Kirlia asked.

"Oh nothing." I told her.

"Okay..." She said eyeing me weirdly.

So with that I filled their bowls and put some regular food on top. Then I got another wierd look.

"Tony are you sure everything is okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm all good." I told her. "While y'all are eating, I'm going to take a nap."

"Why?" Kirlia asked." You always eat with us. What's different about today?"

"Nothing." I told her. "I'm just not hunrgy today."

"If you say so." Kirlia replied.

So I laid down and fell asleep.

-Tony's Dream-

I was back in the house from earlier. I was sitting on the couch with my Gardevoir wife to my left, and the three kids around us. The T.V. was on and we were watching something called Blaring Bloopers. Then an alarm went off.

"What's that?" I asked looking around.

"Wow honey, you're really forgetful today." The Gardevoir said while chuckling at me. "It's time to go to the Hoenn League."

"Oh ok." I said.

So we got up to leave. When Gardevoir spoke up.

"Oh yeah and that one tough trainer, don't forget about him." She said.

"What was his name again?" I asked.

Then my eldest daughter spoke up.

"Come on dad." She said sighing. "His name is-"

-Back to Reality- -Tony's PoV-

I was woken up by being shaken.

"Come on Tony, wake up." I heard Kirlia in my head.

"Ugh, I hate waking up." I moaned.

"Well then why do we always get up so early?" She asked.

"So we can actually get somewhere." I snickered a little.

"Oh." She said looking away in embarassment.

"Eh, come don't be down." I told her. "And sonce you cleaned up, let's hit the road."

I grabbed her hand and we walked north for about an hour until wee got stopped by a trainer.

"Hey you!" He called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How about your 'Pokemon' let's go of your hand and does what it's for." He sneered. "Let's battle."

"You better leave or the Pokemon won't be battling, it'll be me and you." I said to him while glaring. "Unless you want to apologize to my girlfriend."

"I have nothing to apologize for, creep." He laughed. "I can't believe you call that thing your girlfriend!"

I could feel Kirlia shaking. I looked donw and saw that she was starting to cry. That was it. a walked over to him.

"You, want to say that again?" I asked.

"Oh tough guy over here mad cause I insulted his sex toy." He laughed more.

I was done I punched him square in the chest and walked away. While he laid there almost crying, I picked up Kirlia. While soothing her I said something.

"You can say what you want about me." I started. "But say something about someone I care about, and you're going to wish you hadn't."

Then while we turned the corner to Route 103, I just held Kirlia there.

"Look honey, you've got to stop listening to what others have to say." I told her. "Other people are in considerate and just want to hurt you and other people."

Then just as she woke up, I stopped walking and stole a kiss from her.

"Is that for real?" She asked after braking off the kiss.

"Yes." I replied. "You are a great Pokemon, and also my best Pokemon. On top of that you are also the best girlfriend I could have asked for. You're so smart and caring, you're always looking out for me and trying to help. You're always able to cheer me up when I'm down. You're better than any human I could have ever found, in every way."

With that she reinitiated the kiss. With that I tried my best to sit down. This one felt weird. It was different when she started the kiss but either way I liked it.

"I can't believe you feel that way about me." She said breaking away from this kiss too. "I'm so happy."

So on that note, we got up and started down Route 103 towards the water. So upon getting there we decided to go into the woods to go around it. We wanted to avoid getting wet. I saw I Tentacool jump out of the water, so I had Kirlia try to catch it with Confusion. It fell back in the water so I guess she missed.

"Ah dang it." Kirlia said kind of annoyed.

I just laughed a little.

"Don't you laugh at me." She whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said while trying to stop.

We made it around the lake and continued down Route 103. We walked together and enjoyed every second. We weren't really even bothered by anyone, trainer or Pokemon. It was nice. We walked for about an hour before stopping in Oldale for lunch. I set out the tarp and Kirlia out the bowls out. I went over and filled most of them. I left her's empty.

"Hey Tony." She said. "What about me? I'm hungry too."

"I know but I have a surprise for you." I told her. You'll get it after they eat."

"Oh, alright." She saild happily.

So we sat there and talked. I told her about my dreams lately. At that I just got her to blush. It was really cute.

"Wow a family." She said shocked. "I didn't know that you were thinking that far ahead. I'm honestly kinda speechless."

She just sat there doing what I thought was thinking. She then leaned on to my side. I felt a difference in the area it felt like a warm kind of comforting. It felt really safe. I looked down to Kirlia. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Everyday I find this so hard to believe." She said.

"Find what hard to believe?" I asked.

"The fact that I found someone who can make me feel so safe." She started. "I found someone that I want to be with forever. I found someone who can cheer me up, someone who can make me laugh. But, you're a human. I know it's all kind of taboo, but I still feel so great just from having you. I'm just so glad that you can love me for me. I don't sense any bad intentions from you. I know that you won't hurt or abuse me. I can tell. I just love you so much, it's so much that I can't stand it."

I was at a loss for words. I just found myself loving her even more than I already did. We just sat there being in love with each other. And we would have let it go forever if we weren't interupted. Braixen poked my shoulder.

"Master, do you want me to clean up?" Braixen asked.

"Oh, uh, no we can get it." I told her as Kirlia and I got up.

I returned them all and we packed up.

"That really riuned the moment." I said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Kirlia agreed.

After cleaning up, I saw that someone was very eager.

"So, Tony, what's my surprise?" KIrlia asked.

"Just come with me." I said.

I grabbed her hand and led her across the town. I was taking her to a really good resturant. I wanted her to start eating what I ate. I felt like she would probably like it. So we walked for about 10 minutes until we got there.

"Ready to go in?" I asked.

"Why here?" Kirlia asked.

"I figured that you might want to try more of the food I eat." I said.

"Really?" "She asked. "Won't that get expensive?"

"Eh, only if I have to make different things." I told her. "Oh okay.

So with that we went inside. We were greeted kindly.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes please." I responded.

We then followed her to our table. I motioned for Kirlia to sit down and I then sat beside her. The hostess handed us some menus and said that our server with be right with us. Kirlia opened up the menu and just looked mesmorized by all of the different pictures of food.

"Just pick what ever you want, and you can have it." I told her.

"Okay!" She said while looking at me.

"I want this." She said pointing to a picture of a cheeseburger.

"Okay, sounds good." I said. "Besides, that's what I wanted too."

She chuckled at that. And then the server came over.

"Hello my name is Charlette, and I'm your server today." She said really cheerfully. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Yeah two Cokes and a water please." I said.

"Okay, two cokes and a water, and are you two ready to order or do you need a minute?" She asked.

"I think we're good." I said. "We both want the cheeseburger."

"Alright and are fries okay with that?" Charlette asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to put your order in." She said. "Just let me know if you need anything."

With that she walked away.

"Wow, she was really nice." KIrlia said.

"Yeah that's part of her job." I told her. "If she's nice, people are more likely to come back."

"Oh ok." Kirlia said.

Just then, Charlette came over.

"Here are your drinks." She said. "Your food will be out shortly.

"Thank you." I said wiht a smile.

With that, she walked away.

"Tony, what's this?" She said pointing at one of the Cokes.

"It's called Coca-Cola, or Coke for short." I said. "It's a really sweet drink. Just give it a try." I said while putting a straw in her drink. "Just suck through this end and the drink will come through."

She did as I said. I saw her face just light up.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good!" I said happily.

"I guess I didn't need the water." I said laughing.

"So you always get to drink stuff like this?" Kirlia asked.

"Yep, you bet." I said. "The only problem is that it can be addictive."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's the main reason I normally stick to water." I laughed. "Although once in a while never hurt."

She just sat there taking tiny sips. I watched as the carbonation sent small chills down her spine. It was slightly entertaining to be honest. Just then the waitress brought out our food and saw Kirlia.

"Looks like somebody likes her drink." Charlette laughed. "Oh, and by the way, here are your cheeseburgers."

"Thank you very much." I said politely.

"You're welcome and just let me know when you want the check." Charlette said as she walked away.

Kirlia just stared in amazement at the burger.

"How am I supposed to eat it?" Kirlia asked.

"Okay, just watch me." I said.

I picked up my burger and watched Kirlia do the same.

"Okay, now open your mouth as wide as you can." I told her while moving my burger towards my mouth. "Then you bite into it."

She did as I did. Luckily, it didn't come with tomato or lettuce or any other big condiments. That would have made it harder to teach her. Not to mention the mess.

"Wow!" She got happy again. "This is good too. And these." She said again, also trying the fries.

I just sat there, eating my food and watching Kirlia enjoy her's. I could just tell that she loved it.

About 15 minutes later I got the check and paid. Then I left the tip.

"Hey Tony, you forgot some money." Kirlia warned.

"No, that's the tip." I started. "The person who took our order, if they were nice and did a good job, you leave them extra money on the table. You do that because they make less than the others."

"Oh okay." She said.

So we left the restaurant and headed out. I grabbed her hand because I was used to it now. We just walked and let our food digest for about 20 minutes. Then Kirlia spoke up.

"I learned so much back there." She said with a smile. "I can't wait until next time."

"Me either." I replied.

As we walked the other hour and a half to Littleroot, Kirlia kept talking about the restaurant. I started to think that I had made a mistake. But then just laughed about it.

Once we got to town, the first thing I did was make a bee line for home. I went over and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" Called the familiar voice of my mother.

As soon as the door opened, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled. "Tony! Your back! It's so good to see you. I've missed you. How have you been?"

"I've been good and I missed you too mom." I said as I gave her a hug."

"Tonight, I making your favorite dinner." She said as my face lit up.

"No way!" I started. "Loaded Pork Chops?"

"Yep, definitely." She said.

Loaded Pork Chops were two pork chops closed together and cooked with cheese, mashed potatoes, seasonings, corn and peas inside. I loved them so much.

"While I start that you should go pay Prof. Birch a visit." She said.

"Okay." I replied.

Once I got outside I let all of my Pokemon out. Then we walked next door to the lab.

"Professor Birch!" I called.

"Be right there!" He called back.

"Okay!" I called one last time.

I turned to check on the others. Marshtomp was sitting down and relaxing. Probably because he's been here and nothing has changed. Most of the others were looking around. Almost like they were trying to learn the area. Kirlia came over to me slowly with her back turned and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Kirlia, is something wrong?" I asked.

She just kept her back turned to me and pointed toward the house just south of mine. She was getting a really creepy stare from the man in that house. That man was Kevin. He was a kind of a creep. So, a lot of us tried to just avoid him.

"I'm getting some dark vibes from him." She said shaking a little.

"Ah there you are." Prof. Birch said. "Sorry I took so long."

"No, it's fine." I said. "But do you think we could go inside?"

"Yeah, any reason?" Prof. Birch asked?

"Kevin is giving my Kirlia some weird looks and making her feel uncomfortable." I told him.

"Ah okay, let's go." He said.

So I looked back and motioned for everyone to come inside.

"I wanted to visit while I'm here and also to show you my team a while." I told him.

He looked at everyone, starting with the Kirlia who was still holding my hand. He then moved to check out Marshtomp.

"Is this the Mudkip you left with?" Birch asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

He just nodded as he continued he looked at Breloom and Mawile next.

"I didn't know you made it to Fallarbor Town." He said.

" I didn't yet." I told him. "Is this about Mawile?"

"Yes." Birch said.

"I found her with Kirlia when I caught her as a Ralts." I told him. "I was surprised too."

"Ah ok." He then continued to look but stopped. "I see you have a Luxio and Braixen. HOw did you obtain them?" He asked.

"I found Luxio as a Shinx while coming here with May." I started. "I found Braixen on and island on the way to Dewford Town when we stopped to refuel the boat we were on."

"Mind if they stay here so I can do some research on their species?" Birch asked. "I haven't really had many chances to do so."

I looked at them to ask them if they wanted to.

"How do you guys feel about that?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then at me. Then they both nodded their heads.

"Okay Professor Birch, there's your answer." I said while chuckling again.

With that my other Pokemon and I turned around to leave.

"Tony." Kirlia said in my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're not giving them away, are you?" Kirlia asked while worried.

"What?" I asked. "I'd never do that to any of you. Why do you ask?"

"You're leaving them here though." She said.

"Yes, I know." I said. "He is the Professor that got me started on my journey. Any Pokemon I catch now will get sent to him sense I can only have six Pokemon with me. But, either way, Braixen and Luxio aren't native to this region so he wants to study them and do some reserach."

"You promise you're not leaving them?" She asked.

"If I was, then the others would be there too." I told Kirlia.

With that we went to the southern most part of town. We sat there with our backs to the forest. I leaned against a tree while Kirlia sat on my lap and rested her back on me. I used one arm to hold her there. Then she looked up at me.

"Hey, Tony." Kirlia said as I now looked down.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for doubting you earlier." Kirlia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I thought you were giving them away." Kirlia said. "I always assume the worst. I never just trust you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry hun." I said while i petted her head.

"But, I have to worry. I need to learn to tru..." She started.

I kissed her to stop that sentence.

"You always make me do this to stop you." I said. "You need to stop being down on yourself. You really do."

"I'm sorry but I..." She was cut off.

I pulled her close and into another kiss. I held the back of her head and placed the other hand on her back. She then put her hands on my shoulders. I felt a stray tongue in my mouth this time. It was weird but kinda sweet. It was hard to explain. We just say there for probably 10 minutes just holding each other in the most passionate kiss we've ever experienced. It was Kirlia who broke it.

"Tony." She said tearing up a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked while wiping away some of her tears.

"You're so nice to me, I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too." I told her.

I held her there, in a hug and let her cry into me all she wanted. She cried for about 5 minutes as I did my best in an attempt to soothe her.

"You okay?" I asked as she started to gather herself.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied. "I needed this."

"Anything for you honey," I replied. "So how about we head home, sound good?"

At that she nodded her head. So, I returned the others, who were all doing their own thing, and we headed back to my house.


	19. Chapter 19

I called out when we got back to my house

"Hey mom!" I called out. "We're back!

"Alright!" She called back. "Wait who's we?"

I went into the family room with Kirlia and we sat and the couch.

"My Pokemon and I!" I called.

"Okay." She replied. "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Alright!" I called again as I looked to Kirlia. "You look comfy." I then laughed.

"I guess so, why is that bad?" Kirlia asked.

"Nah I just think that you look really cute right now." I told her.

"Do you really think so?" Kirlia asked.

"Yeah I do." I told her as I moved closer.

I leaned in closer and gave her a peck on the cheek. She gained an enormous blush at that. It was adorable. I pulled her closer to me. Then I let her on my lap so that we could be close.

"I love you Kirlia." I told her.

"I love you too Tony." She replied.

We just sat there being in love with each other. Then my mom called in for dinner, snapping us out of our trance. She called me into the kitchen.

"Your Pokemon can eat in here, I've got bowls ready." Mom told me.

"Okay thanks." I replied happily.

"No problem." She said. "Can you grab that and bring it to the table?" She asked pointing to a bowl on the counter.

The bowl was a kind of fruit salad. It had bits of pineapples, Oranges, Cherries, Watermelon, and I also saw some marshmallows for whatever reason. I then took it out to the table and set it next to the loaded pork chops. When I smelled them my mouth started watering, but now that I saw them, I'm positive that I'm almost drooling. I saw my mom sit down, so I pulled out a chair and took a seat. I saw Kirlia do the same beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry." My mom said. "I thought you were going to be eating over there with the others." She said too Kirlia.

"She always eats next to me." I said to my mom.

"Maybe so but she has a spot out there." My mom said pointing to the kitchen where the others were eating.

"Do I have to go?" Kirlia asked me.

"I think so." I told her. "I'm sorry."

She got up, hung her head and sulked the whole way there. I felt so bad. I really didn't like seeing her so sad.

"Why did she try sitting here?" My mom asked.

"She always eats next to me." I said.

"Why is that?" My mom asked while we started fixing our plates.

"We're really close." i said. "When we met, I saved her life, so... yeah."

"Oh i see." My mom replied. "So how did you meet her?" She asked.

"Well it was day two." I started. "I heard a sort of cry so I went to check it out. I saw Kirlia as a Ralts and Mawile. They were walking together so I took a chance to try to catch them. I had Mudkip come out to battle and the Mawile jumped in so after a quick battle, I was able to catch Mawile. Then, Kirlia turned to run away. She ran and fell into a river and I saw a water fall coming up and the only way I could help was to catch her, then wait for the ball to fall over the falls, then retrieve it. So that's what I did.

"Oh wow, I'm just glad you weren't hurt." My mom said now looking a little concerned. "Why did you go through all of that though?"

"I couldn't just let her go over the edge and fall to her death." I said.

"Glad you think that way, I've raised you well." She said. "So, how long are you planning on staying?"

"At least until after dad comes back." I answered. "I know his two weeks end in two days."

"He'll be glad that you did that." Mom said. "We were both always wanting to know how you were doing."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we missed having you around and we worried." She told me.

"I had no idea." I said while biting into my main course.

I got such a weird look from my mom. I guess I must have started drooling for real this time.

"These are just as amazing as I remember." I praised my mom as she smiled.

We both sat there for a few minutes. waiting very quietly. Then my mom spoke up.

"So how is your journey going so far?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I said. "I've caught about I think eight different Pokemon. And I've got two badges. I think I'm off to a good start."

"Yep, sounds like it." She said.

I decided that this time it was my turn to ask something.

"So where is Jake?" I asked. "Is he at that school in Rustboro?"

"Yes, he is." Mom said.

"That stinks, I won't be able to say hi and I didn't stop by on my way through." I complained.

"Yeah he would have liked for you to have said hi." Mom told me.

"Yeah I know." I said.

Jake was my little brother he is about 11 and last I saw he was about 4'6". He had brown hair and eyes. He wasn't thin but not really chubby either, I'd probably say average. He had a small temper but was learning to control it.

By now we were finishing up our dinner. So I returned everyone but Kirlia who went to go sit on the couch. I wanted to clear up space so that we could get through with our dishes. My mom proceeded to fill a side of the sink with soapy water so I placed my plate in the water.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go take a shower I'll be back down after." I told her.

"Alright." She replied.

So I took Kirlia up to my room. I motioned for her to sit on my bed. Then I switched on my TV and handed her the remote.

"Wow this bed is comfy." Kirlia said while bouncing up and down.

"Well yes this is where I live and so I'd hope that my bed is comfy." I laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back when I'm done."

"Okay." She replied while still bouncing.

With that I went in the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turned the water on and got in after getting ready.

-Kirlia PoV-

"Wow this bed is so soft, I can't wait to see how I sleep on it. This is so much nicer than the ones at the Pokemon Centers. And sharing it with Tony will be so much nicer." I thought to myself.

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rain. I turned to look out the window but it was dry. I looked and tried really hard to find it but was unable. Then as I started walking it got louder. It was coming from the room Tony was in. I wanted to see what was going on, so I opened the door a little bit. It got even louder. So, I went to ask what was going on.

"Tony?" I asked.

"Wait, wha?!" Said a black figure behind a curtain.

"Tony! Where are you?" I freaked out. "Something is in your house!"

Then the curtain moved. It was tony behind it, I felt so stupid. His face was bright red. I ran over to him.

"Tony your face is red, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing!" He shouted while holding the curtain in front of himself. "I'm fine, get out."

"What?" I asked. "I heard rain in here and your face is red. Something might be wrong."

"No, just go." He said.

"Fine." I said as I looked down and left, closing the door behind me.

I went over to the bed and sat beside it. I just felt so upset.

"I only wanted to help." I thought to myself. "I thought something was wrong."

About 5 minutes later, the door opened and Tony walked out. I looked at him for a second then back down to my feet. Then he spoke up.

"Listen, Kirlia." He said. "I'm not mad at you and I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really sorry, you just caught me off guard and I got scared."

"You didn't have to yell at me." I pouted.

"I was naked and in the shower, I didn't know what else to do." Tony tried to reason.

"So what, I was worried and got yelled at for trying to help." I yelled. "Besides what does being naked have to do with anything? Who cares?"

"I do." He said.

"I don't, I'm a Pokemon." I said. "All kinds of Pokemon go around naked. I've probably seen a lot more than someone my age should have by your standards. By my standards though, it's perfectly normal. You hurt me, really bad just now."

"I didn't mean to." He started. "I'm really sorry."

We just sat there quiet while he tried to dry his hair more.

"It's okay." I said. "I just overreacted. I shouldn't have lost it."

"I'm sorry too." He said. "I should have kept calm. Anyway, it's time to go to sleep." He told me as he climbed into bed. "You can stay down there or you can join me, your choice."

I looked up at him then climbed up and snuggled right up next to him. I was right, this is better with him right here. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep next to my mate. When I awoke in the morning he was gone and for a minute, I forgot where I was. But then after a minute I realized what was going on, so I got up and went to go find Tony. I found him downstairs talking to his mom while making breakfast. The others were out of their Pokeballs and were eating as well.

"Hey, Kirlia, come on over." Tony called.

As I got over there and sat down, he gave me a plate of food. He then motioned for me to eat it.

"Sorry I didn't wake you." He apologized. "You looked really peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's okay, thanks for making me food." I said.

Tony replied with a simple, "You're welcome."

We sat there while I ate and he talked to his mom. He then returned the others after they had eaten. Then after I ate, he washed the things that I used (I'm still learning the names of those things though.). Then I overheard some of their conversation after the clean up.

\- Tony's PoV -

"So you've got two badges so far?" Mom asked. "That's good."

"Yep my Pokemon are giving it their all, and I couldn't be prouder." I said as I saw Kirlia blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay so now the juicy stuff." Mom said. "You have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yes I do." I answered.

"OH I bet it's that May girl you brought through that one time." She said loudly. "Speaking of which, where was she? She could've stayed here."

"No, it's not her." I replied.

"Oh, then who is it?" Mom asked.

"My Kirlia is my girlfriend." I said.

The look on here face went from playful to serious. It kinda scared me.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you." She said. "Could you say that again?"

"Yeah, I just said that Kirlia is my girlfriend." I repeated as I pulled Kirlia close.

"Get out!" Mom yelled."

"What?" I asked.

"Get out of my house!" She repeated. "I thought I raised you better than that! You're no longer part of this family."

"But, mom." I tried to reason.

"Stop calling me mom, and leave before I call the police!" She screamed.

I just hung my head and left the place that I used to be able to call home. I was so depressed that I wasn't sure what to do next so I went next door to get my Pokemon back. I walked into the building and called out to the Prof.

"Hey Prof. Birch!" I called out.

"Ah Tony, what brings you here?" Prof. Birch asked.

"I'm here to pick up my Pokemon." I replied.

"Oh you're early." He said. "I thought you'd be here for a few days. Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine." I replied sadly.

"Okay, follow me this way." Prof. Birch said while waving towards another room.

I followed past a bunch of weird flashing machines, which was kind of expected. Then went to another room that led outdoors. I saw them sitting next to each other and heard them talking, although i didn't know what about.

"Braixen and Luxio!" The Prof. called out.

They both looked over and came running. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"Hi Tony." Braixen greeted. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod. "Thank you." I said turning to the Prof.

"No, thank you." He replied. "I was able to get a good amount of research done."

With a nod, I returned them to their Pokeballs and went on my way.

"Tony what happened at your house?" Kirlia asked.

"My mom kicked me out of the family." I said while sulking some more. "I thought she'd be happy that I found someone to love. But, I guess not." I said as I stopped and sat down for a moment. "I'm glad you're still here for me. You're all the family I have anymore."

"And I don't plan on going anywhere, ever." She replied while giving me a hug. "We will always be together right Tony?"

"Yes." I replied. "Always, it's a promise."

"I love you Tony." Kirlia said while blushing.

"I love you too Kirlia." I said while hugging her tighter than we already were.

We sat there like that for about 10 minutes. After that we got up and continued on our way. Although the next following hours back to Route 110 were pretty uneventful except for about 2 O' clock when when we stopped for lunch. I was still hurt about what had happened. We manged to make it to Slateport by 8 so we got a room.

"Okay Tony..." Kirlia started.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"That room." She said. What goes on in there? It always sounds like it's raining and your weren't wearing anything in there."

"Okay come on in with me it'll be easier if you're in there." I said completely embarrassed.

I didn't know how to explain it with out her in there.

"You turn these and water will start flowing." I said as I turned a dial. "This one makes hot water and this one is cold. Then when you get a temperature that you like, you take you take off any clothes that you're wearing and get in. It helps you get clean."

I looked over and Kirlia was taking of what seemed like a dress. Turns out that the white gown-like part is actually clothing. My face probably turned bright red. I didn't plan on seeing her like that. Her upper body was white, while her lower body was green. She had small but noticeable breasts, probably A-cups. She had small pink nipples. Looking downward her area seemed to look human-like. Then she got in.

"Ahhhh." She moaned. "This feels good. Well come on, you getting in? You said you'd show me."

"I'm just a little uncomfortable because you're naked right now." I stalled. "And i would feel weird being naked in there with you."

"Oh come on, it doesn't matter." She said.

"Fine." I groaned as I stripped down and got in with her.

"See, was that so bad." She joked.

"Yes." I whined while having my back turned.

"Oh come on turn around." She coaxed.

After I did I grabbed the shampoo and crouched down.

"Hold out your hand." I said as I put some in her hand and then some in my own. "Now rub it into your hair until you work up a lather." I told her while demonstrating. "It will feel smooth."

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Now close your eyes tight and step under the water." I said while guiding her. "Now rub your hair until all of the soap is out."

"Why do I have to keep them shut?" She asked while she worked the soap out of her hair.

"If you don't, it will burn your eyes if it gets in them." I told her.

"Oh okay." She said. "Did I get it all?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Okay step aside so I can get the soap out of my hair."

"Okay." She said.

"Alright." I said.

I grabbed a pouf that I brought in for my own shower and I grabbed the body wash.

"Okay next you take the body wash and put some on this pouf thing and rub it all over your body." I told her while demonstrating this as well.

"Hey, Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I can't reach my back, can you help?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I scrubbed her back. "Okay, next you'll stand under the water again. You can leave your eyes open this time. Just make sure you get it all, otherwise you'll be itchy."

"Okay." Kirlia said as she stepped back under the water.

"Alright now I need to rinse off the soap too." I said as we shifted positions again.

After I rinsed off I turned of the water. and grabbed one of the towels that was sitting there.

"Here, now you can dry yourself off so you're not cold anymore." I said handing her the towel.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"So you do this every night?" She asked.

"Yep, whenever I can." I answered. "It gets me clean and makes me smell good."

"Do I have to every night?" She asked again.

"Whenever you feel dirty or want to smell really good." I answered.

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

"I always wondered what you did behind these doors." She chuckled.

"Well now you know." I laughed as I finished drying myself off.

After that we got dressed and went to lay down. I gave Kirlia a nice long kiss and we said our good nights.


	20. Chapter 20

-Kirlia's Dream- -Kirlia's PoV-

I was in some type of vehicle. There were a lot of others following us. I looked down to my feet, but my legs were long. This shocked me so I looked at my arms next. Then I found my reflection in a window. I'm a Gardevoir. Eventually as I finally gathered my thoughts, the car stopped. We were in a cemetery. Some people we knew were there. I saw May and Brandon. I also saw Tony's mom there. There were also some people I've never seen before. A boy with black hair and a black and gold hat, he was with a girl who had brown hair with two curled pigtails and a white hat. There was also a girl with long blonde hair. I looked at everyone they were all wearing black. I even had my black dress on. A lot of them were crying. Other who weren't, I could tell that they were sad.

"Tony, why are they all sad?" I asked completely confused.

I waited for him to answer but he didn't. I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. I started looking frantically. But, I couldn't find him. I sensed some more tension so I turned around. A lot of people were glaring at me and I didn't know why. This scared me. I saw a big fancy decorative box about to be lowered into the ground. Then it hit me. This was what humans call a funeral. This is what they do when someone dies, and that someone was Tony. I tried to run over but Brandon and the boy with the black hat held me back.

"No this can't be real." I yelled with telepathy. "He can't be dead. Let me see him."

"You can't do that." Brandon said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because those caskets get bolted shut." The other boy said.

At that I just fell down. I didn't know what to do.

"It j... just can't b... be hap... pining." I cried.

I just got death glares from lot of the people there. I just lost my boyfriend, the only family I have. Why are they mad at me?

"Come on, let's go sit down for a second." The blonde girl said while holding out a hand.

I took her hand and followed her. After sitting down I just cried into my hands. While she was patting my back to comfort me, someone started talking about Tony. He was saying all of the things that he remembered about him. But then once his mom got up there I knew that something was going to happen. I listened to her.

"I always loved my son. I always did my best to raise him right." She said. "I was proud of how I had done. He was a great person. One day, while he was on his journey, he stopped by home. I was so happy, my boy had come home. But then he revealed to me that he considered his pet to be his girlfriend." She sneared while glaring at me more.

"I'm not a pet though." I thought while getting more upset.

"I tried to change his mind but couldn't. So I did what I could to punish him for such a sickening act." She said. "I had to disown him. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But kept getting updated on him. Eventually he married that animal. I don't know what he saw in her, but it couldn't have been that great. Then one day I heard that my son had pushed her out of the way of a moving semi. I couldn't believe it. He gave his life to save this animal, whose species is supposed to do anything in their power to protect their trainers."

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know." I said with telepathy.

"Quiet!" She shouted. "It's because of you that he's dead." She screamed at me.

She was gaining support from other people who I assumed were his family.

"Yeah."

"What is your problem?"

"Why was it him?"

"It should have been you."

"You didn't even deserve to call him your trainer."

These were all some of the hurtful things that people were saying to me. I fell out of my chair and just broke down crying even more than eariler. It was terrible. It couldn't be my fault, I'd have never done that to him. I loved him. Then the few friends there stood up for me.

"Don't you people have a heart?" The blonde girl yelled.

"Yes you guys loved him, but she loved him just as much if not more." May said.

"She just lost her husband, what if the tables were turned and you guys were getting blamed?" Brandon spoke up.

"It doesn't matter." One of the people said. "Because she couldn't watch the road before crossing, now he's gone."

I couldn't take it. I was so upset. I just walked over to the casket, and forced it open.

"Tony, I need you to help me." I said. I was delusional.

"What are you doing?" The girl with pig tails asked.

"I need him to tell them that they are wrong about me." I said.

At this point it was almost like I was sleep walking.

"Come on." May said. "Let's take you home to rest."

I went along with her and after about 30 minutes of crying, we got back Tony's house. May lead me upstairs and I laid by myself in our bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

-Back to reality- -Tony's PoV-

I woke right back up, or so it felt. I was being shaken. When I opened my eyes, I looked to my left and teared up. He was there. I jumped at him and hung on for dear life.

"I was going to ask if you were okay, but I know that you are now, and that's the important part." I said.

"I just had the worst dream ever." Kirlia told me.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"I was at a funeral, and it was yours." Kirlia started. "I was already upset, but then your family started picking on me and being really mean. I was just in so much pain and I was so scared that I had lost you even though it was a dream."

"Oh my gosh!" I said.

"The important part is that you're hear and your okay." She said.

"And I'll always be here right by your side." I said.

At that we got out of bed and I got dressed. I let everyone out and let them eat breakfast. Kirlia just laid her head on me while the others ate. I smiled after looking at her and started thinking into the future.

"What would happen if i did want to marry Kirlia?" I thought to myself. "How would it work, and who would do that for us? I don't think that just any pastor would want to do that." Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"Tony." Kirlia started. "I'm really getting kind of scared."

"Of what?" I asked.

"My dreams." She replied. "Some of them deal with something happening, and it scares me."

"Don't think like that." I told her. "Just keep the thought from your mind and it will be better. I love you and I'm staying here with you."

She grabbed my arm and I saw a blush on her face followed by a smile. It made me feel so good that I could make her feel even better. After a few more minutes, I picked up the empty bowls and we went on our way to get our own breakfast. I never let go of her hand.

"I always wanted to try this place." I said as I pointed out a diner.

"Okay, sounds good." She said.

We started heading over. She kept a tight grip on my hand, even as we entered the diner.

As we left, about 40 minutes later, Kirlia was still holding my hand. We started heading north towards Mauville City.

"Kirlia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

"Okay, just making sure, you seem off today." I said.

"No, I'm good." She assured.

I picked her up and felt her forehead. It was warm.

"Kirlia, you have a slight fever." I told her. "Please don't push yourself. If you need me to, I can carry you."

"Okay, but really, I'm fine." She said.

With that, I set her down and we started walking again. I saw cycling road, again wishing that I had a bike and could take the road. But we continued to walk. We got challenged to quite a few battles. I held Kirlia back because of her fever. I didn't want to risk anything. About five hours and 12 battles later, we got challenged by a girl dressed in an olive green shirt and skirt with a hat of the same color. I reached for my belt when I was stopped.

"Tony, please, let me battle." Kirlia begged.

"But, Kirlia, you're sick." I argued.

"I'm not that sick, please let me battle." She continued to beg.

"Okay fine, but if you start looking weak, I'm pulling you back." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

"So, you ready?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

She sent out a Vibrava. No doubt she caught it in the desert. I then sent out Kirlia; feeling better that she had the type advantage.

"Vibrava, Bite." She called.

"Dodge and use Psybeam." I called out too.

The Psybeam didn't do too much though.

"Dark Pulse, Vibrava." The girl commanded.

"Kirlia dodge!" I called but she couldn't do it in time.

The Dark Pulse hit her left shoulder. I saw the pained look on her face.

"Kirlia shake it off and Disarming Voice." I commanded.

As I held my ears, I saw a few waves go towards Vibrava who looked really hurt from it.

"Virbava, Bite again." She called.

"Kirlia, Confusion!" I commanded.

But before Confusion could hit, Vibrava got its Bite in. I heard Kirlia yell in pain, and it hurt me to know that she was in pain.

"Kirlia, Disarming voice again." I yelled.

As she opened her mouth, the shock wave from the attack was hurting Vibrava.

"Vibrava, dig!" Was the next command.

It then dug underground. We tried our best to find it but couldn't. Then Vibrava popped out and sent Kirlia in the air, when she came back down she was out. This was her first loss, and our first loss. I picked up Kirlia and walked over to the girl.

"Good job." I said as I handed her the money I now owed her. "This was our first loss. It kinda sucks."

"Really, your first?" She asked. "If that's the case I'd have expected more."

"Feel her forehead." I said.

"She's sick?" She asked. "Why you let her fight then?"

"When she grabbed my hand when I reached for a Pokeball earlier, she was practically begging to battle." I said. "I didn't want to but she told me with telepathy that she really wanted to so I let her." I explained as Kirlia regained consciousness.

"Well we might need a rematch sometime then." The girl said holding out a hand. "My name is Amanda, what's yours?"

"I'm Tony" I replied as I shook her hand.

"So let me see your Pokegear, I'll put my number in." She said. "Also, I'm almost always free for lunch."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm taken." I replied.

"Aww really?" She asked. "That's no fair. Eh oh well, I still got that rematch later."

"Yeah." I said.

Then I called her pokegear so that she would have my number as well then I headed on my way.

"Tony?" Kirlia asked about 10 minutes later.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Did I lose back there?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh, I disappointed you." She said looking down.

"Not at all." I replied. "Everyone loses. It was only a matter of time."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yep." I said. "Now let's take a lunch break. Mauville City is probably another five hours away."

"Okay." Kirlia said as we set up for lunch.

We sat down to eat and she was definitely just shoveling it down. It was kinda of funny but also kinda of gross. Although she was probably just hungry from the battle. Who could blame her?

"Tony, can I have seconds?" She asked.

"Are you sure you can eat it all?" I asked back.

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly.

"Alright then." I said.

I filled her plate back up. Then I watched her shovel down another plate. At this point it wasn't gross anymore. I was amazed that she was putting it all away. I think i had my mouth hanging open, because I got a response.

"Is something wrong?" Kirlia asked.

"No I'm just kind of surprised." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You're eating more that normal." I said.

At that I expected her to get mad like any girl would. But to my surprise, she didn't. Instead she looked away with a blush.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, but if you do too much you can get fat." I said.

"Okay." She said going back to chewing.

After not too long, we were packed up and back on the road. I was holding Kirlia's hand as we walked. We were on a weird path that had water on both sides of it. I'd say that we should have another 8 hours or so. There were a lot of trainers here. We got challenged to battle after battle after battle. I could tell that every body was getting exhausted. I had one last battle. This trainer was a fighting type trainer, so I figured Kirlia could probably handle it. It was a Machop that she took down in one hit.

"Look at that Kirlia, you redeemed yourself." I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I did. She replied with a smile.

After walking about another five minutes, I stopped walking.

"Tony, why are we stopping?" Kirlia asked.

"We're gonna take a small break." I told her. "My feet hurt."

"Okay." She answered.

I went to sit under a tree in some shade. Then, Kirlia came over and sat on my lap.

"You know Tony, I'm really glad you found me." Kirlia said. "I really like traveling with you. You make me so happy. And even though you can't fight, I still feel really safe arounmff..." I cut her off with a kiss that she pulled away from pretty fast.

"What are you doing? I'm still sick." She pleaded.

"I don't care." I said. "I'll still kiss you even if what you have is deadly. I love you Kirlia." I said. as I kissed her again.

I leaned in closer and held the back of her head. I held her there refusing to let her push back. I held her until she gave in. We were sitting in such a nice spot it really helped set the mood. I felt her arms wrap around my head.

"Who am I kidding, I wanted this." She said.

"I knew you did." I answered.

We sat there speechless for another 10 minutes, just kissing each other. Then, I decided to pull away. I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She had a smile on her face i really wanted to make her forget about that loss earlier especially since she wasn't feeling her best.

"Tony, are you alright?" Kirlia asked me.

"Yeah just thinking." I replied.

After that we continued to walk towards Mauville City. Kirlia seemed to be happy so that lifted my spirits a little. I decided it would be good to have the others out as well. so i did just that. I had everyone out and walking. So I just continued to hold Kirlia's hand and kept walking.

"Ugh, it's hot." Kirlia said.

"Well, 3 P.M. is the hottest point of the day." I chuckled.

"Ugh, it's no fair." She whined,

"Are you okay hun?" I asked.

"Yes" She said with a blush.

"Alright." I smiled.

We continued to walked well into the day talking about various topics. With the occasional lovey dovey stuff here and there Kirlia and I enjoyed the walk. it was kind of boring aside from having Kirlia there. We weren't challenged to any battles since the Machop.

"Where are all of the trainers?" Kirlia asked.

"Maybe they heard how good we are and they ran away." I chuckled

"Haha, yeah I doubt that." She laughed. "But, hey are we getting close?"

"Yeah, about another hour or so." I said.

"Okay good, I'm abnormally tired today. Kirlia said. "Probably my fever."

"Yeah, it is getting dark too." I noticed.

I called everyone back to their Pokeballs. Then, Kirlia and I decided to walk the last hour. Then we saw someone approach us.

"Well, what is this?" The guy asked to no one in particular. "What are you doing? Are you really that low?"

Kirlia started to get mad and step forward but I stopped her.

"Let's just keep walking." I told her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He snarled. "I was talking to you."

"It's dark so I'm going to town." I said as I continued to walk more.

That's when he grabbed my arm. "We're not done here." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Who said you can touch me?"

"What does it matter? Are you in a hurry to be a freak and screw your pet?" He snickered.

I pulled my arm free and continued to walk with Kirlia until I was grabbed again.

"You are really a low life." He laughed some more. "I cant believe anyone would use one of those things just to screw them. You must have terrible luck to be with that."

"Kirlia, Confusion, push him back a little." I said.

She sent him to a tree and we left him there. As we walked, I saw him fade into the darkness of the forest. Then we went on to the City. It was nice there were buildings everywhere, some tall and some small. A lot of them had lights on so even in the dark of night, the city was well illuminated.

"Wow, this city is huge." Kirlia said.

"Yep and there are even bigger ones out there." I told her.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yep, but come on, the Pokemon Centere is in the middle of the city, let's go." I said.

"Okay." Kirlia said happily.

After about another ten minutes, we got there.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you tonight?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'd like a room for the night." I said.

"Okay your room is #137, right down this hall." Nurse Joy said handingme a key and pointing me to a hallway.

"Thank you." I said as I went down the hall to my room.

I opened the door set my things down and left with Kirlia, closing the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" Kirlia asked me.

"I'm going to get you a check up to make sure that your fever isn't bad." I told her.

"Oh ok." She answered.

So with that we went back to the front desk.

"Oh, hello again, is everything alright?" Joy asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to get my Kirlia here a check up." I said. "She had a fever when we woke up this morning and it hasn't gone down yet."

"Okay I'll take a look and be right back." Joy said.

"Okay." I replied.

About ten minutes later, she was back.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Your Kirlia will be just fine." Joy said. "She just needs to rest for the night and she should be better by tomorrow."

"Okay that's good." I replied.

"Would you like her back for the night or would you like me to watch her?" Joy asked.

"I'd like to have her back please." I said.

"Okay I'll bring her right out." She said.

"Thanks." I replied again.

Then shortly after Joy went to the back she came back with Kirlia who came over and grabbed my hand.

"Okay you two have a good night now." Joy said.

"We will and you too." I answered.

"She said I'll be better by morning." Kirlia said.

"She told me that too." I said as we entered the room.

"Okay, ugh I can't wait to get to sleep." Kirlia yawned as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, you've had a long day." I said as I climbed in with her. " And tomorrow is the gym battle."

"Oh yeah I should really rest up then, haha." She laughed. "Good night Tony."

"Good night Kirlia." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kirlia replied as she gave me a quick kiss then rolled over to go to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to my alarm at about 8:30. I saw Kirlia was also waking up to the alarm as well.

"Good morning hun." I said with a weird early morning smile.

"Uhh, goo morning." Kirlia replied groggily.

"Haha, still tired?" I asked sarcastically.

At that, she shot me a kind of "what do you think" look. I couldn't help but laugh at it. I think it made her a little angrier.

"Don't laugh at me." Kirlia pouted.

"Aww, come on." I pleaded. "I'm just having fun."

"Whatever." She said as she climbed out of bed.

As she walked around to wake up, I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I started to pack my bag and get everything picked up. Then I turned to Kirlia.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Breakfast, right?" She asked in response.

"Yep, you know it." I replied.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily.

I walked with her to go get breakfast. I could smell the cheap but still alluring breakfast. It was the only thing on my mind as we walked. When we got there, I had realized that Kirlia had grabbed my hand at some point. I just brushed the confused thought off and went to go fill my plate.

"Hey, Tony, are you okay?" Kirlia asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied.

"You just seem spacey today." She said.

"I always do though haha." I chuckled in response.

"I mean more so than normal." She said.

"Ah don't worry about it." I told her. "It's most likely nothing. So no need to worry."

"Okay I'll take your word for it." She sighed.

"Alright then, I think I hear one of these blueberry muffins calling my name." I joked while grabbing one.

"Geez, you need a machine that materializes muffins at the push of a button." Kirlia laughed at me.

"I want one..." I thought. "I might have to tell the scientists at Devon Corp. Haha"

"No, I was kidding. Haha" She laughed.

"I'm going to let the others out to eat." I told her.

"Okay." She replied.

We sat there for a good 30 minutes. We just talked in between bites of food. We were enjoying ourselves while the others ate. When we finished we waited for the others. We found a bench to sit on outside and Kirlia leaned on me while we waited.

"Who were you gonna use in the gym today?" Kirlia asked randomly.

"Probably Marshtomp, Breloom and Mawile, why?" I asked back.

"I wanted to know if I could battle today." She said.

"Marshtomp and Breloom have the advantage there." I started. "Then Mawile hasn't had a turn. Besides you fought back in Dewford."

"This isn't about my loss yesterday, right?" She asked again.

"Of course not." I assured her. "It's just their turns. We gotta be fair. I can't really pick favorites any more than I already do, haha."

"Yeah I guess so." Kirlia agreed.

"Well looks like they're all done." I said.

"What!? Already?" She asked surprised. "That was fast."

"Yeah, haha." I laughed. "Let's get going then."

"Fine." She agreed. "I was enjoying sitting like that."

"I know." I told her. "But, we do have to get moving."

"Alright." She sighed.

-Kirlia PoV-

We walked for about 10 minutes to the north eastern part of the city. That is where we saw the gym. I grabbed Tony's hand and held it as we walked in. He looked down and gave me a warm smile.

"You don't have to be worried about anything." Tony assured me. "Especially since you aren't battling today."

"I know, but gyms always make me nervous." I said. "Whether I'm battling or not."

He just smiled at me more and held my hand tighter as we walked in. This gym wasn't quite as large as the other ones, but it was bright and had some sparks shooting around in random places, probably because this is an electric gym. The gym leader was a heavyset man with a "Different" looking goatee. He let out a loud laugh as he introduced himself.

"Hello, young one!" He yelled out. "My name is Wattson! What brings you here?"

"My name is Tony, and I'm here for your badge!" Tony yelled back across.

"Well than we should probably get started." Wattson said as he moved closer.

"Sounds good." Tony agreed.

I watched them move to their positions and get ready as I followed Tony.

"Go Magnemite!" Wattson called out as his first Pokeball hit the ground and a Magnemite emerged.

"Breloom you're up!" Tony called in response as Breloom came out.

"Magnemite, Thundershock!" Wattson called.

"Breloom, Mach!" Tony called.

Breloom rushed over and sent out an extremely fast punch, but Magnemite's Thundershock got him as soon as he made contact. As Magnemite flew backwards, Breloom staggered back from the electric shock.

"Magnemite, stop him with Supersonic." Wattson said.

"Quick, Breloom, Leech Seed!" Tony panicked.

Breloom Shot off the seed, but missed do to the waves coming. Breloom got the full force of the Supersonic. He started hurting himself. Tony had to call him back.

"Breloom return!" Tony said. "Go, Marshtomp!"

I saw the red beam engulf Breloom, then a flash had Marshtomp in his place.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot!" Tony commanded,

"Magnemite, SonicBoom!" Wattson called as a counter.

I saw the wave but the dense mud stopped it cold and went to hit Magnemite and knocking him out.

"Impressive, but let's see how you do against my next Pokemon." Wattson said. "Come on Voltorb! Voltorb, let's start of strong, Rollout!"

"Marshtomp, slow him down with Muddy Water!" Tony commanded.

"Voltorb, SonicBoom." Wattson tried again.

Once Marshtomp's Muddy Water hit, I looked in amazement as Voltorb couldn't spin anymore, the floor was to slick. But, then as it recovered, it launched a SonicBoom and hit Marshtomp, catching him off guard.

"Voltorb, keep launching 'em." Wattson said.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot again!" Tony called.

The SonicBoom barrage kept hacking away. I counted four. But then A Mud Shot sent Voltorb rolling backwards.

"Voltorb can't take much more." Wattson muttered to himself. "And that Marshtomp won't go down. I have no choice. Voltorb, get close."

"Marshtomp, Mud Slap, throw him off!" Tony said.

Marshtomp threw some Mud but Voltorb rolled around it and got close.

"Now, Selfdestruct!" Wattson called.

Voltorb glowed a bright white, then he exploded. When the smoke cleared they were both down and out.

"I knew that was the only way I could take down your Marshtomp." Wattson said. "I'm sorry Voltorb but you did what was needed. Go, Magneton."

"Go, Breloom!" Tony called. "Breloom, start with Absorb."

"Magneton, Thunder Wave!" Wattson called. "Then follow it with a Supersonic."

As soon as Breloom sapped some of Magneton's energy, Magneton retaliated with a Thunder Wave, and then a Supersonic. They were making sure that Breloom would go down.

"Breloom, try a Leech Seed!" Tony yelled in vain as Breloom stood still, the paralysis waas taking its toll.

"Okay Magneton, Shock Wave, finish it!" Wattson called.

Breloom manged to move in an attempt to dodge, but he failed, Shock Wave followed him and hit its mark.

"Ha, you like that?" Wattson asked. "Shock Wave follows its target, it almost never misses."

Breloom was now down as well. Tony was down to his last Pokemon.

"Tony, let me go." I said.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt." He told me. "I already told you that I'm using Mawile."

"Mawile go!" Tony called before returning Breloom.

"Oh no, Breloom!'' Mawile yelled. "What happened?"

"He lost." I told her. "Tony wants you to avenge him."

"I'll do more than avenge him." She said.

"Alright Mawile, show them that we mean business, start with Flash Cannon." Tony called.

"Ha, a Steel type move, have you thrown in the towel?" Wattson laughed. "Magneton stay there, show them why you don't attack a Steel type with their own type of move."

With a smirk on Tony's face, Mawile launched her attack. The attack hit and engulfed Magneton.

"Ha! See, nothing, Haha... Huh?" Wattson said in confusion.

Magneton fell down but still managed to float back up.

"Magneton, are you okay?" Wattson asked.

"Yeah.." It said while nodding.

"Okay, Shock Wave!" Wattson shouted.

"Mawile, finish with Crunch!" Tony called.

Mawile ran straight forward. The Shock Wave hit her but she ran straight through it. She ran up to Magneton, spun around and used Crunch. With that attack, Magneton fell down once more and it stayed down, it was out.

"Alright, that's it, we're done." Wattson said. "Your Pokemon are well trained, I'm curious how far you'll make it."

"Thank you." Tony said.

"So, here's your Dynamo Badge, proof that you won." Wattson said handing over the badge.

"Thank you again for a fun battle." Tony said.

"Anytime, come on back whenever you want." Wattson said with a smile.

With that we left the gym. I let the others out of their Pokeballs as we walked to the Pokemon Center. As we did that I noticed Marshtomp start to glow. So I grab Tony's pant leg to get his attention. Marshtomp was evolving. I saw Tony's jaw drop. When the glowing was gone, we had a new Swampert with us. He looked at himself, I guess to try to check out his new body. He looked kinda scary, I wouldn't go near him if i didn't know him. Then Tony went over to him.

"Wow, Swampert, you look so strong." Tony said as Swampert just looked at him. "So cool looking, so intimidating. Good job ol' friend!"

Tony looked so happy, I could tell Swampert was proud but didn't want to boast.

"I can't wait for my turn." I thought to myself. "I'll be Tony's height."

Then Tony snapped me back to reality.

"Come on Kirlia let's get moving some more." He said.

"Okay." I agreed.

After moving a little bit further north, with the other's still outside of their Pokeballs, we found a small house. There was a middle aged man standing out front.

"Hey, do you want to take on our family's little challenge?" He asked.

"Sure what do I do?" Tony asked.

"You just have to battle the four of us with out stopping, items can be used during battle but, not between battles. If you can win, then we'll give you a Macho Brace." He answered.

"Okay sounds good. you got a deal." Tony said.

-Tony's PoV-

Okay The first trainer was the man. He started with a Tailow. So I sent out Luxio.

"Luxio, Spark." I said,

"Tailow dodge!" The man reacted. "Then use Wing Attack!"

As Luxio charged towards Tailow, engulfed in electricity, Tailow flew straight up. Then it spread it's wings and flew straight down hitting Luxio, but not doing much.

"Luxio, another Spark." I called.

As he ran in, Tailow was still getting off of the ground and got hit,and knocked out. The man then returned it and sent out a Zigzagoon.

"Luxio, Charge." I said as he stored up power and increased his Sp. Def.

"Zigzagoon, growl." The man said as his Zigzagoon barked at my Luxio.

"Luxio, Bite." I said.

Luxio ran over, ready to bite but the man got an order in.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt." The man countered.

It jumped up and got Luxio under the jaw. This one looked painful.

"Are you okay Luxio?" I asked.

HE nodded so I let him continue.

"Spark!" I called

From that close of range, he had no reaction time. Zigzagoon slid backwards.

"Try a headbutt!" The man called.

"Dodge and move in for a bite." I responded.

As Zigzagoon was about to jump up, Luxio jumped back and lunged forward, grabbing Zigzagoon then dropping him on the ground KO'd.

The man returned his Pokemon and went back inside. Then a lady who I assume was his wife came outside.

"I'm stronger than my husband, beating me will be tougher." She said sending out her Roselia.

"Okay Luxio use Charge." I said as Luxio stored power yet again.

"Roselia, Poison Sting," She called.

Roselia shot out Purple needles that hit Luxio. Once they stopped he shook a little and seemed fine.

"Luxio, Leer!" I called as he shot a look at Roselia knocking down her defense.

"Roselia, Poison Sting again." The lady said.

When these ones hit, the same thing happened.

"Go Spark." I called.

He ran into Roselia knocking her back.

"I can see that we won't be poisoning him anytime soon, so Roselia, Mega Drain!" The lady called.

Luxio tried to dodge but the green vine like things got a hold of him and sapped his power. When it let go he fell down but weakly got up.

"Luxio, bite." I said.

He ran over and got the Roselia's arm, but, she didn't flinch too much.

"Mega Drain again." She said.

The attack got him again and sapped more of his energy. This time when he fell he could barely get up. Then, I saw Braixen jump in. Kirlia used Confusion to move Luxio to the side.

"Okay, then Braixen, Fire Spin," I said.

"Roselia, dodge!" The lady called.

But, she didn't have time. The flames were already there. They engulfed Roselia, when they went down, Roselia was out.

The lady recalled her Roselia and went back inside. Then, a girl who I assume is their daughter came out.

"I'm stronger than my mom, but my grandmother is stronger than me." She said as she sent out Shroomish.

"Briaxen, Flamethrower." I said right off the bat.

This got an instantly Ko'd Shroomish.

"Hey that's not fair." The girl whined.

I just shrugged my shoulders as she sent out Numel.

"Numel Tackle." The girl said.

"Braixen, counter with Swift." I called.

"Numel ran straight through it and tackled Braixen.

"Throw him with confusion." I said.

Numel fell on its back but got back up.

"Persistent little guy." I said. "Swift!"

"You bet." The girl replied. "Tackle once more."

The same thing happened.

"Throw him further this time." I said.

This time it was done.

This time she brought out her Marill.

"Marill Water Gun!" She shouted.

"Flamethrower, block it!" I called.

I was too late Braixen lifted her stick but the water got her first. I saw her fall backwards and slide a little.

"Fire Spin, trap her." I said.

The flames appeared all around Marill.

"Good use this to take a breath." I said.

"Rollout!" I heard.

Then a spinning figure come out and struck Braixen knocking her over. As she tried getting up, she got hit again.

"Quick stop it with Confusion." I called.

"Water Gun!" She replied.

Braixen successfully stopped the Rollout with her Confusion. Then once Marill was suspended in the air, it shot a Water Gun. This hit Braxien in the face causing her to fall over. Then I saw a white light, kind of like earlier. I looked to see, it was Luxio, becoming Luxray. Once he finished evolving, he jumped over picked up Braixen and took her to the side, then he jumped back in.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" I called.

"Water Gun." The girl tried to counter.

Luxray ran through the water, caught a hold of Marill and bit down as electricity jolted from its body. Then it was out.

"Wahhh... Grandma!" The girl cried as she returned her Marill.

So when she went inside, an elderly woman, definitely her grandmother, came outside.

"You, made my granddaughter cry." She started. "You must have won, but now you'll lose. Go, Meditite."

"Luxray, you still good to go?" I asked.

With a nod of his head, I let him continue.

"Meditite Start with Meditate." The woman said as her Pokemon's attack rose.

"Luxray, Swagger." I said.

I looked over and saw Meditite moving weirdly looks like the Swagger worked.

"Force Palm." The lady said calmly.

The little Pokemon put it's hand up, but made no contact with Luxray. So I made my move.

"Luxray, Bite!" I called.

"Confusion." The woman said.

Luxray bit down on Meditite, who then removed and threw him with Confusion.

"Spark!" I called.

Once Luxray hit Meditite I saw it fall backwards. The battles were over.

"Well that's that, come on inside why don't you." The woman said.

I followed her inside.

"Wait, he beat you too?" The man asked.

"Yes." The elderly woman replied.

"Then he get's this too, right grandma?" The girl said holding a Macho Brace.

"Yep." The younger woman said, as she motioned for me to take it.

"I need to say no." I told them.

"Why's that?" The man asked.

"I already have one." I lied. "It's in my PC right now. I don't use it. I wouldn't feel right accepting and not using it."

"Oh okay." The girl said.

With that, I thanked them and head back on the road. Up ahead a little bit were some rugged rocks. I wasn't about to waste a move slot for someone to break them, so I did something sensible. I had Kirlia and Braixen lift everyone over them with Confusion. After walking for about half an hour I decided to check on everyone.

Kirlia was fine as she hadn't battled today. Mawile's battle was practically target practice. I checked over Breloom and Braixen, since they had battled as hard as they did. They were a little banged up so I used a few Potions on them.

"I really should have go to the Pokemon Center before continuing on." I thought to myself.

They seemed to be just fine after that. So, next I checked on Swampert and Luxray.

"Wow, you two really look scary haha." I said with a chuckle. "I think I should start using you to together, you guys are strong."

I looked for any injuries they might have so I could use a Potion if I could. Although I couldn't find any.

"Luxray, I know someone wants to talk to you, go ahead." I said.

With that he walked to Braixen and I turned to Swampert.

"I'm going to have to keep my eyes peeled." I said. "You can Mega Evolve now. That makes two of you."

I decided to sit under a tree and let them do their own thing for a little. Then Kirlia came over to me.

"Tony, it's not fair." She said.

"What's not?" I asked.

"You let everyone battle today except me." She said.

"I don't want you getting hurt though." I said.

"So what." She said. "I'm a Pokemon, I want to battle, I want to be able to protect you."

"I know but I just worry for you." I told her.

"I know you do, and thank you." She said snuggling up to me. "I just like to battle. I have fun with it. Can you please just trust me a little more?"

"Okay, I can try." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

About an hour later we got back on the road. I returned the others to their Pokeballs. It was just Kirlia and I. As we walked, we got confronted by a couple of Pokefans. I let Kirlia have her fun with them.

"Well someone looks happy." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Yep." She replied.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" She asked in response.

"No, you are, I was just curious." I said.

"Oh, okay." She said. "But, if you must know, it's because I like to battle and I'm having a blast."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Mm-hmm." Kirlia hummed. "Those Plusle and Minun were easy though."

"Yeah but the desert is coming up, so it should be a little tougher. I said trying to reassure her.

After a few minutes, we saw the little desert area. We decided to start going. I saw a bunch of what looked like archaeologists. there were a bunch of people having what looked like picnics too. All I could think was: "Are you crazy?"

We didn't get challenged by too many people, except for a guy with a Sandslash. We did get attacked by a wild Trapinch though. I decided it would be good to catch. I decided to give Swampert another go.

"Swampert get its attention with Mud Shot." I called.

The Trapinch then dug underground.

"Aww it ran away." I said upset. "That sucks I wanted to catch that."

But then as I was whining, Swampert got knocked over. The Trapinch didn't run, it was using Dig.

"Okay, that was dirty." I commented. "Swampert, Muddy Water!"

I got a direct hit as it jumped back up and countered with Crunch.

"Use another Muddy Water!" I called again.

But, this one missed as Trapinch used Earthquake. As that hit a had Swampert use another Muddy Water. When this hit, Trapinch started to glow.

"Oh crap." Was all I had time to say as I chucked a Great Ball at it. The currently evolving creature got sucked into the ball and then, I watched it shake. Once, twice, but then the ball opened up and out came an enraged Vibrava.

"Swampert use Rock Slide!" I called.

Vibrava dodged as a single rock seemed to slightly graze its wing. It then countered with Dragon Breath.

"Use Mud shot to counter." I said.

The two attacks collided but then a flying figure flew threw the smoke, landing a Crunch and taking down my Swampert.

"Kirlia you're up." I said as I recalled Swampert. "Use Confusion."

As the bluish light surrounded Vibrava and closed dealing some damage. I saw a bunch of Rocks fall down onto Kirlia. She looked to be okay. Despite my uneasiness at her getting her, I decided to leave her in.

"Use Psybeam!" I called.

Vibrava countered with Dragon Breath.

"Teleport behind it and use Disarming Voice!" I said.

I saw Kirlia disappear and the reappear behind Vibrava, then I covered my ears as she opened her mouth and let out a deafening sound. I could see Vibrava in pain from it so as soon as she stopped I threw another Great Ball. This one shook all three times, then went to the PC.

"Woo, that one was tougher than I thought it would be." I said.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Kirlia replied sarcastically.

"Here, drink some of my water, you look thirsty." I offered.

"Okay thank you." She replied as she took it. "Ah that hit the spot. That really helped."

With that we continued walking. We were moving kind of fast as to get to a Pokemon Center to get Swampert some help. We made some decent time too. We were nearing the edge of the desert when we were targeted by a Cacnea. I know that Cacnea can use Poison attacks so I was going to use Mawile because of her immunity due to being Steel type. But, before I could do so, Kirlia was already in place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "I mean, you did just take down strong Vibrava."

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied.

"Okay." I responded.

The Cacnea jumped forward with a Drain Punch. It hit Kirlia dead on.

"Use Psybeam!" I called.

The colorful beam hit Cacnea who got close to use needle arm. I thought I saw it spit something but I ignored it.

"Kirlia dodge and use Confusion." I yelled out.

She did as I told her and the Cacnea went down.

"Wow that one was weak." i commented.

I decide to throw a Pokeball at this one too. It doesn't hurt to catch more.

"Whew." Kirlia sighed as she went to catch her breath. "Let's get the heck outta here."

"Yeah." I agreed completely. "This place sucks."

With that we headed out of the desert and I grabbed her hand again.

"Kirlia, are you feeling alright? You look weak." I asked

"I do feel a little down but I'm fine I don't need the Pokeball." Kirlia replied

"I could carry you if you want then you don't have to walk or be in the ball." I offered being genuinely worried for her. "Then we will stop by the next pokemon center we see."

"Okay that sounds goo-" She started to answer but cut off early.

She stopped her sentence short and her hand slipped from mine. When I turned to look, she was face down.

"Oh no! Kirlia!" I yelled.

By yelling I was attempting to get an answer from her. It was all in hopes that she was pulling a cruel joke. I tried shaking her a little while yelling her name more. "Kirlia! Kirlia!" But to no avail. I was terrified at this point. My girlfriend was lying on the ground unconscious.

At this point I stopped thinking. I picked her up and took off sprinting full speed towards the nearest Pokemon Center. It took about two hours with the breaks I had to take like every ten minutes or so. I was so exhausted but worried at the same time. When we got there it was crowded but lucky the other trainers were just hanging out. So I fought my way up to the front counter.

"Nurse, Nurse! Please help, my Kirlia fainted out of the clear blue. We were just walking and she fell over. I'm scared, can you help her?" I spat out all at once.

"Just calm down and we will see what we can do. I'll take her into the back and run some tests." Nurse Joy said with a soothing tone.

"Thank you very much." I replied much calmer now.

I just waited outside of the E R for what seemed like hours. Then I heard the dinging from the light above the E R room. Which meant that they were done. I saw Nurse Joy come out of the room with a very serious look on her face.

"Do you have any more Pokemon on you?"

-Nurse Joy's Point of view-

I was watching the center of the lobby because it was packed. This was a weird time too normally it isn't even this full at night. Then, I saw a boy rush in and push past everybody. He looked terrified.

"Nurse, Nurse! Something is wrong with my Kirlia we were walking and she just fell over. I think something might be really wrong. Can you please help her, please." The boy sputtered while out of breath.

"Yes just calm down and wait out here. I'll take her into the E R and run some tests and tell you once I've fixed the illness." I replied.

I took her in the E R and started the tests. At first it looked like she was just overworked, but then I found it. There was a kind of poison.

"This couldn't be a poison from a Pokemon attack." I thought to myself. "She is a Psychic type Pokemon, there is now way that a poison from a Pokemon attack could have affected her this much. She could be in serious danger."

I worked at it for about and hour. Then I eventually cured it. It was unsettling that a simple antidote didn't work for some reason. But, all in all it's taken care of so everything is fine.

"The only way a Psychic type Pokemon can get a poison like this is if a person injects it into their body." I thought to myself again. "He isn't going to get this Pokemon back. We need to keep it safe."

I got a hold of the police and told them of my situation.

"Hello, Fallarbor Police Station, what seems to be the issue?" Asked the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello, Officer Jenny, it's Nurse Joy." I replied.

"Oh, hello." Jenny said slightly less enthusiastic. "Another underage drinking that I need to take care of?"

"No, not at all." I replied again. "A trainer brought in an unconscious Pokemon. Upon check-up, I found that the Pokemon had a poison that was injected by its trainer. The Pokemon was a Psychic type and was getting effected by said poison really bad. There is no reason it should have hit her that hard."

"Okay, try to stall him there." Jenny instructed. "When we get there, we will take him for questioning."

"Okay, thank you." I said.

With that, I hung up and got ready to go out to him. I worked up to the most serious face I could and then confronted him.

"Do you have any other Pokemon by any chance. Your Kirlia was poisoned and it was contagious. So we would like to check on your other Pokemon."

"My other Pokemon haven't left their Pokeballs today. Kirlia battled a wild Cacnea and fainted about a half an hour later."

"Okay but while I'm at it should I give them a check up?

"Okay, I guess." He reluctantly agreed.

He said okay so I took his other Pokemon and waited for Jenny. I signaled for her to come on in to get him as soon as she arrived.

-Tony's PoV-

"Tony you are under arrest." Jenny started. "For injecting a fatal poison into your Pokemon."

That just happened out of no where. I was sitting there eager awaiting an answer on what's going on with Kirlia and to get my other Pokemon back.

"You're not referring to me? Are you?" I asked.

"Is there anyone else here?" She asked sarcastically.

She gave me a cold stare. Then she walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Then she put a cuff on my wrist.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled.

"No, you're done here." She said.

"I didn't do anything like that though, I'm just getting my Kirlia help after a battle. Let me go." I demanded.

She then proceeded to pull me out the door and towards her car. Then I felt something grab my leg and hold me back, as well as some slack on my arm. I turned around to see Kirlia holding onto my leg. Then she jumped into my free arm. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jenny asked. "Put her down let's go."

I could hear Kirlia in my head now and i could tell that Jenny heard too.

"No." Kirlia said.

"What?" Jenny asked back.

"I'm not letting go, I love him, he's my mate." Kirlia said.

"Oh so he makes you say this with abuse." Jenny assumed.

"What? NO!" Kirlia replied.

"Enough, Joy! Get her Pokeball." Jenny yelled.

Right after hearing that, Kirlia pulled me into a kiss while she could. I closed my eyes for it and then all of a sudden the girl I was holding onto, was lost from my arms. I was ready to cry. Then I got pulled into the cop car. I had lost my last chance to fight it. I was getting taken away, and may never see her again.

 **Sorry shorter chapter, it's been a while and I should have something put up for the few people who still have faith. This just seems like a decent stopping point. Like I said earlier though, I have no intention of letting this story die.**


	23. Chapter 23

When I awoke later I was dizzy and couldn't make out much of anything. I could only see colors. No shapes what-so-ever. After a minute my sight started to come back. I saw a bright light overhead. The room looked to be all metal. The first thought to come to mind was something about how sci-fi this was. Once my vision was all back I took it back, the room was really dull, although there were a lot of computers and other machines. I tried to move my arm to my face to block the really bright light light, but I couldn't. My arm couldn't move much at all. When I looked, I was in a steel chair, with my legs strapped to the legs, and my arms to the armrests. Then I heard a slightly deep voice.

"Why did you do it?" The voice asked.

"Where am I and why am I strapped to this chair?" I asked in response.

"You idiot!" The voice yelled. "You were arrested."

"Why was I arrested?" I asked again.

"Enough with the stupid questions!" The voice yelled once again. Once my vision adjusted to the light a little better, I noticed that the voice appeared to be coming from a man.

"Now, answer my question you trash! Tell me why you tried to murder your Pokemon. Why would you even think of that? What did she ever do to you?" The man asked.

"She did nothing to me and I did nothing to her." I answered defensively. "We were on our way to Falarbor and went through the desert when we got attacked by a Cacnea. About half an hour after the battle she collapsed. So I ran to the Pokemon Center to get her help and you people took her from me."

"Your going to stay in here until you tell us what we want to hear." The man said as he got up to leave.

I had given most of my Pokemon to Joy, but not my Swampert. I felt that I should keep one, since the situation seemed weird. So it looks like I made the right choice.

Once the man left, I just sighed in both sadness and relief. The sadness, due to the fact that I have no clue where I am, where Kirlia and the others are, and how to get to them. The relief, due to how unbelievably stupid these people were. How are you going to arrest someone, but not search them, at all? Looking down at my belt I can see a small bump under the side of my shirt. That was Swampert's Pokeball. If I could, I'd probably face palm at this sheer stupidity.

After they had locked my door, I heard two more steel doors close.

"Wow they must really want to keep me in here." I said to myself. "Oh I better not start answering myself, that's where the issues start. Oh no, I'm self aware about it, I should get my self checked out."

With that I couldn't help but start laughing. Sure, this really isn't the time to be laughing, but what the heck. It'll help time pass.

Once I calmed down I started to think. I thought about everything that happened recently. From what that Cacnea spat, to types, and why I got arrested, to why they thought I did what they thought I did. After about what I assume was an hour of thinking, my door opened back up and a different man came in and sat down.

"So..." The man started. "I heard that you won't talk."

"I wasn't asked anything I could answer." I replied.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I was asked why I poisoned her, but I didn't" I said.

"Well that's really interesting." The man said. "That's not what the report says."

"Okay, sir." I started. "Do you mind if I ask a few things?"

"Go ahead." He replied amused.

"The Pokemon, Cacnea, are there any attacks they can know where they might spit something out at the opponent?" I asked.

"Um, Toxic." He said sounding annoyed at the question.

"Okay that confirms my suspicions." I said. "But what type is that move?"

"Poison." He replied.

"And what is Kirlia's typing?" I asked.

"Psychic." He answered.

"Okay and what else?" I asked.

"Nothing, they are pure Psychic." He said.

"Wrong." I said. They are part Fairy which is weak to Poison."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked back.

"Isn't it possible that when Toxic poisons and enemy that is weak to it, it could do more damage and look more severe?" I asked.

"Also, the Kirlia who had no wounds or punctures in the skin, claimed that I didn't do anything." I said. "So, wouldn't that make it possible, that I didn't do it, and that it really was a Cacnea?"

The man just stared blankly for a few minutes.

"I'll be back" Was all he said as he got up to leave.

About 10 minutes after he left, he came back with the first guy and someone else.

"I just spoke to the Nurse Joy in our City." He said. "She said that what you explains sounds exactly like Toxic. We also spoke to the men who picked you up. They admitted that your Kirlia said that you didn't do anything. A Pokemon who thrives off of their trainer's emotions wouldn't lie about something like that."

"So what does that all mean?" I asked.

"It means that your free to go." The first man said as he came over to unstrap me.

"Man that feels good." I said swinging my arms a little. "Those straps were really uncomfortable."

"That's kind of the point." The second man said. "It gets you to talk, normally."

With that they led me outside, gave me my bag, and I went on my way. I made a stop across the street, at the Pokemon Center first and Grabbed the Pokemon I had stored. They were Fletchling, Vibrava, and although I'm irritated at it, Cacnea. I can't stay mad at it for defending itself, but what ever. Then I went over to Nurse Joy.

"Could you tell me what town I'm in?" I asked.

"Sure, you're in Lumiose City." She replied.

"Huh, never heard of it." I said. "Now for the dumb one, what region is this?"

"We are in the Kalos region." She told me.

"Wow, okay." I started, trying to process this. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied with the slightest bow.

With that, I headed off. I finally had a chance to look around. This city is enormous. I told Kirlia that there were bigger ones. To bad she's not here to see it. I started to look around the city for any signs saying where an airport might be. But, there weren't any.

-Nurse Joy PoV- -Fallarbor Town-

"I guess he was a new trainer." I thought to myself. "Most trainers try to get six Pokemon with them. But I'm glad we could save these five."

"Chansey go put these Pokeballs in the van we'll take them to the Police station so they can decide what to do with them." I told him. "I'm going to check on that Kirlia and see what it's up to."

I got to the room she was in. It was an outdoor kind of room. Although it was more of a courtyard. The walls of the building surrounded the courtyard while a tinted glass ceiling covered it. The tint was to prevent the Pokemon from over heating. Kirlia was over by the pond near the center of the yard. It looked like she was building something. It started with a moss covered rock. Then she just started adding on to it. She added fat arms and stubby legs as well as other things. In the end it looked like a Cacnea. Then she started to attack it.

"Kirlia can you come here?" I asked.

She looked at me then went back to what she was doing.

"Kirlia come on it's time for a checkup to make sure the poison is gone for good." I tried again

This time I was ignored completely. So I took out the Pokeball and recalled her to it so I could get her taken care of. Then the phone rang.

"Hello Jenny we've been expecting your call." I said after realizing who called. "What's the news on what we're doing with them.

"We found a trainer practice program in Rustboro where we will send them." Jenny replied. "It's one of the programs where kids an learn how to battle and get closer to Pokemon. Once you bring them to us, we'll take it from there."

"That sounds good." I said relieved.

"So Joy, when can we expect them." Jenny asked.

"It sounds like they will be in good hands there so I'll bring them by tomorrow and let you do your thing." "I told her.

"Sounds good and see you then." Jenny replied before hanging up.

-Back to Tony-

I still wasn't able to find a sign directing me to an airport, so I instead went through a gate that said route 8. Once I was through I saw a group of people. They looked like they were trying to figure something out. Against my better judgement, I went over to see.

"Hello my name is Tony, whats up?" I said trying to be friendly while hoping that maybe they would tell me where the airport might be.

"Hey I'm Calem." The taller boy started. "These are my friends Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and Serena. Right now Shauna Serena and I are trying to figure out who is the best. Could you help us with that?"

"I think the best bet would be battling each other." I said.

"Yeah but then our Pokemon will get tired." Shauna said. "Are you sure you don't have a way to help?"

"I would stay and help think but I was separated from my Pokemon and I'm trying to find my way back to them." I said

"Do you know where they are?" Serena asked.

"Serena is it?" I asked to be sure. "They are in Hoenn. Do any of you know where the airport is?"

"Yeah I know. I can take you there." Serena said happily.

"That would be a great help." I said.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked.

"We are going to keep going the other way." Calem said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, thank you and see ya around." I said.

So Serena decided to tag along with me. I think that it might have been a bad idea though. After we walked in silence for about an hour, Serena spoke up.

"Hey Tony, how did you get so far away from your Pokemon?" She asked.

I told her the story of what had happened and how I got here and how I got to finding her and her friends.

"Oh I didn't know that things like that could happen." She said, feeling sorry for asking.

"Neither did I until the other day." I replied. "About how far is the airport from here?"

" We have probably three days left." She told me.

"Wow!" I replied in shock. "That far?"

"Yep." She told me.

I could tell that this would be tough finding my Pokemon. It would be tiring too. based on the length of time.

I was challenged to battle after battle each day. The battles were a little tough for the newer Pokemon, but for Swampert they were all a piece of cake. With every win he as well as the others got stronger. Also, on the second day, Serena started acting weird towards me. She changed from the day when we met. She is really cheery and agrees with me a lot. I knew exactly what this was. She liked me.

"So, Tony, how do you like Kalos so far?" Serena asked.

"Well, it actually looks really nice, and the air tastes good here." I told her.

"What do you mean by tastes good?" She asked.

"Back in Hoenn, there is an active volcano, and if your too close, when ever you breathe, you can taste the soot." I told her.

"Eww, that's gross." She replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I laughed. How about we eat lunch here?

"Sure." Serena agreed.

So I set down a sheet to sit on. Then, I set out some bowls. I set out six then realized that I only had four of my Pokemon with me. Serena laughed a little then set out two bowls of her own. We then proceeded to let our Pokemon out. Serena had a Fennekin and a Pancham. They were both kind a cute.

"So, you said that your Pokemon were taken." Serena said as I nodded my head. "So, how do you have these Pokemon?" She asked.

"Cacnea, Vibrava and Fletchling were in my PC." I told her. "And I never gave up Swampert. Surprisingly enough, they didn't search me."

The thought made me laugh again.

"I can't believe that." She said. "Isn't that part of their job?"

"I thought it was too." I said. "But, I guess not."

I guess I started spacing out for a little. After was I assume was only a few minutes Serena got my attention.

"Hey, Tony, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"You were acting a little weird." She replied.

"Oh, I was just thinking." I told her.

"About what?" She asked me again.

"My Pokemon." I replied. "Seeing your Fennekin reminded me of my Braixen.

"Oh, your starter?" Serena asked.

"No i found her on an island after some Pokemon who I assume were her friends betrayed her." I explained.

"Sounds bad." She said being obvious.

"Yeah, long story short though, she likes my Luxray,had no friends, I captured her." I said.

"Fletch, Fletch!" Said a happy looking bird now looking at me.

"Good to have you back too." I told him, which made him give a happy chirp. "And you two, it's time to see what you can do." I told Vibrava and Cacnea.

"Well you get along well." Serena chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed back.

At that, everyone had finished eating so we packed up and continued on our way. The day was kind of interesting. A lot of challengers seemed interested in my Vibrava. Apparently that weren't very common in Kalos. Serena seemed interested in her too.

"Your Vibrava seems like a born battler." Serena said as we were walking.

"Yeah she's pretty strong." I said. "I'm pretty surprised myself. I used my Kirlia to battle her, and Kirlia had a major advantage, so it was kinda easy."

"Oh, okay." She said.

We looked up at the sky and it was starting to get dark. So we decided to go to sleep. I set up my tent and put my sleeping bag in. Then I crawled in. I saw a figure sitting outside my tent. So I checked to see what Serena was doing.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked.

"I uhh, don't have a tent." She said looking embarrassed. "Normally I shared with Shauna."

"Oh, that's kind of odd." I chuckled a little. "I know what your going to ask next, so come on in."

Her face turned bright red. Not a pinkish tint of red, but regular red like the top of a Pokeball red. It was funny but kinda cute at the same time. But, either way, she still climbed in, set up her bag, and pushed as far to the side as she could. She looked really nervous.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah!" She jumped.

"Calm down a little." I told her. "There's no need to be so scared. I won't do anything. I have a girlfriend."

"Wait you do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said. "Why?"

"I didn't know." She said. "A good looking guy like you would have a girlfriend."

"Oh okay." I said chuckling.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She asked.

"Yep, you definitely did." I said.

Again her face turned bright red. Then she slowly turned away from me and laid down. She had had enough and was done with the day. I got a good laugh at that before I laid down myself.

"Good night." I said not expecting a response, but still wishing i could get one from Kirlia.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to a familiar feeling. I felt something hanging on to my arm. After waking up a little more, I realized, the arm isn't what I was used to. It was bigger. I woke up a little more and got upset and felt lonely. I did realize it was Serena, but it wasn't who I had wished. I gently pulled my arm free and and sat up. I rubbed my eyes a little and heard her sitting up. I assume pulling my arm away woke her.

She opened and rubbed her eyes while I scooted back away from her a little. The whole time, I was staring weirdly at her. She looked at me when she was done rubbing her eyes. Her face turned bright red. She must have realized that she was hanging on my arm and I knew.

"I... um..." She stuttered. "I didn't mean to do that. I know you have someone. But, I was asleep. And I didn't... aghh"

With that she got up and left the tent. After she left, I didn't move right away. I was frozen in place.

"What was that?" I thought to myself. "What all did happen? Did she do anything else to me?"

I had no clue what to think. So, I just shook the thought off, rolled up my bag and left the tent. I got a fire started and got some breakfast started. After everything was ready, I put out bowls for my Pokemon and let them out. Only difference from the other day is that I don't have Serena here for breakfast. I didn't watch or ask where she went, so I have no clue.

"Eh she'll come back when she's hungry." I thought.

I sat there, I ate my breakfast and watched the others eat. After that I let them relax for a while. I waited for Serena to come back. I waited for an hour, but I never saw her. At that point I gave up and packed everything up and went onward.

"I can't believe she ditched me like that." I thought angrily. "I don't know where the airport is. But, I guess I can just ask other trainers along the way."

So my mind was made up. Screw her. Why do people go to such lengths to mess with me?

(Meanwhile) -Kirlia PoV-

I saw a bright flash, then when my vision cleared, I was in a room. Braixen, Mawile, Breloom, and Luxray were there with me. The room looked like it was made from wood. There were a few tables and what looked like one of those TV's but there was a mat with letters in front of it and someone was hitting the letters making them show up on the screen.

I saw a window, when I looked out, I saw a bunch of Pokemon mostly prematured like Poochyena, Bunneary, Seedots, Sunkerns and others. I looked out another on the other side of the room, and there were evolved Pokemon. Both groups were working with people. They looked like really young trainers.

"Guys, where are we?" I asked to no one specifically.

"I don't know." Breloom said.

"I don't know either, but I don't like it." Braixen said.

Then I heard a human start talking.

"Hey, Paul, is the information on them entered yet?" The first man asked.

"Yes, sir, I just finished." The second guy answered.

"Okay let's take them out side to their classes." The first guy said.

I watched them lead Luxray and Breloom to the room with the evolved Pokemon. Mawile and Braixen tried following but were stopped and the people tried to take them to the other room. They struggled and held each other but were eventually put back in their Pokeballs. The people aimed my ball t me and I shook my head and followed them. They let Braixen and Mawile out in the outside room with me.

"That's not fair I wanna go with Luxray." Braixen whined.

"They took me away from Breloom." Mawile cried.

"I want Tony back." I cried as well.

"This is all your fault anyway Kirlia." Mawile said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you hadn't had fallen for him and listened to him not to battle the Cacnea instead of trying to show off, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Mawile yelled at me.

"It's not here fault she got poisoned." Braixen said to defend me.

"I don't care!" Mawile snapped. "You liked him and wanted to show off. Now were stuck here!"

"So I can't fall in love?" I asked.

"I don't care, but I told you not a human!" Mawile kept on yelling. "Now because of you, I can't be with my mate, and neither can Braixen!"

"I didn't mean to though." I said upset. "I just wanted to be the best I could for him. You told me you tried too."

"Yeah and look what happened!" She yelled even more. "Why couldn't you just trust me! I told you. What is your issue? This is all your fault!"

Then some of the other Pokemon came over.

"Look you need to back off." A Machop said.

"Mind your own business!" Mawile snapped.

"It is our business, you're making a lot of the younger Pokemon scared and uncomfortable." A Bunneary said.

"Who do you two think you are?" Mawile asked.

"Some Pokemon who want to help." Bunneary said. "SO we need you to stop."

"You two wanna go?" Mawile threatened. "I'll take on both of you here and now!"

"Mawile stop, please." Braixen pleaded. "You need to calm down."

"Shut it, and stay out of this!" She screamed.

She then turned and lunged and the Machop who dodged and got her in the head with a Karate Chop. Bunneary used Ice Beam to keep her from moving. By now some people came over.

"Thanks for helping you two." The man said to Bunneary and Machop. "And you are going in with the evolved Pokemon, they will keep you in line if you try fighting."

I was crying now. She was mean, but was she right?

"Was she right?" I asked Braixen. "Is it my fault?"

"No, we couldn't now that you'd get poisoned." She said.

"Thank you, and thank you two too." I said."

"What was that all about?" Machop asked.

With that, after I calmed down enough. I told them the story so far. After about 90 min. at least. I told them everything.

"Wow is all I can say." Bunneary said while Machop stayed quiet. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"Bunneary!" A young boy called.

"Oh that's my trainer." Bunneary said.

"Wait you have a trainer?" Braixen asked?"

"Kinda." Bunnerary said. "Come with me you guys can meet him and I'll explain along the way."

So Braixen and I followed her while she talked.

"When new kids get here for the class, they pick a Pokemon from this courtyard." Bunneary said. That Pokemon will then stay with the trainer who will then pick two more Pokemon. After this class the person and the first Pokemon they chose will move to the next while the other two are left behind. In the second class the child will use the first Pokemon they chose and pick two others from the advanced yard. Then after that class the two from the advanced class will be returned and the first one chosen will then leave with the child as their starter Pokemon."

"Oh okay, so this boy chose you first?" I asked.

"Exactly." Bunneary said. "He isn't my trainer yet but will be later."

"So where is he?" Braixen asked.

"Right here." Bunnery answered.

I looked for a minute and almost broke into tears.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?" Braixen asked.

"He looks just like Tony." I said.

"He kind of does." Braixen said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Jake." Bunneary told me.

"That's his little brother." I said.

"Who's Tony?" Bunneary asked.

"My mate and trainer." I said.

"Mate and trainer?" Bunneary asked.

"Yeah, I fell in love with my trainer, and I believe this is my mate's brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bunneary said.

"It's fine there was no way you could've known." I said. "I just want to make sure."

"Hello." I said to him through telepathy.

"Whoa, what, who?" He stammered.

"Down here." I said.

"How can I understand you?" He asked.

"I always get that." I sighed. "Telepathy. Most Psychic Pokemon can do it."

"Oh okay what's up?" He asked.

"Your name is Jake, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you have an older brother named Tony, about 15 years old?" I asked.

"Yess... what about him?" He asked. "How do you know him?"

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No how do you know him?" He asked again.

"I love him." I said.

"You what?" Jake asked. "You love him?"

"Yes..." I replied nervously. "He's my mate and my trainer."

"Girl don't play with my head." I know psychic Pokemon can do that too.

"But, I'm not." I said with my head down. "I was being serious."

"Where did you meet him then?" He asked.

"Route 101." I replied.

"What Pokemon did he pick as his starter?" Jake asked now?

"Mudkip." I replied simply.

"How'd you get separated?" He asked this time.

"He got arrested." I said with my head down.

"Okay I'm done lair." He spat.

"What?" I asked.

"First your kind are only found on Route 102." Jake started. "Second my brother is a good person, he'd never do anything to get arrested. Third, if you were separated then why isn't his Mudkip in the school?"

"Swampert didn't get taken." I said.

"But, the rest of you were?" He asked. "Yeah cause that makes sense. I'm gone. And to think I was gonna pick to work with you." He whined as he walked away with Bunneary.

"I wasn't lying." I said getting angry.

"Don't worry Kirlia." Braixen said. "Everything will be fine.

"Thanks Braixen." I said.

"No prob." She replied.

The next five weeks were boring. That Jake kid moved to the next class, finally. I saw other groups come and go. But, I never got picked. Not as a starter or as any of the other 2 for anyone. But, Braixen got picked as secondaries a lot of times because she's not from this region. But, she didn't get picked in the fifth group, so we took some time to talk.

"I could get used to this." Braixen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Doing what I want for I week, then help kids learn to be decent trainers." She started. "It's not bad. Only, issue is that Luxray's over there."

"But, I want Tony." I said.

"Look, I half expected this." She told me. "I expected to get abandoned. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Luxray so I did what I could."

"He's coming for us." I said. "I know it."

"No he's not." Braixen said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If he cared about us, he would have gotten us by now." She said.

"Your wrong." I said. "He's coming, I know he is. You'll see when he get's here."

"Kirlia, you're just love sick." She told me. "You need to move on."

"No, I can't." I said.

"Please Kirlia." Braixen begged. "It will be better for the both of us."

"Stop, go away." I said.

"What do you mean?" Braixen asked.

"He's coming." I said. "I know it, and if you won't believe me than go away."

"Oh, come on we're friends." She joked lightly hitting my shoulder.

I over-reacted and went off on her. I started swinging so she used Flamethrower and I couldn't get away, it hurt.

"I'm sorry Braixen, I didn't mean to do that, I deserved that attack." I said.

I didn't hear anything so I got up and turned around. Braixen was being taken away to the other class too. I was all alone now. All because I got angry. I lost both of my friends now. And I probably wont be able to make more easily. I was so sad that i couldn't even cry, I just sat down and thought.

"What did I just do to myself?" Was the first thought. "Why am I so stupid? What if he doesn't come back? Why did I get stuck here? How can I find Tony?"

I heard mumbling and looked around. They were talking about me. I was just turned to the laughing stock. Because I went off on my friend. It was getting late. By now Mawile is probably laying with Breloom, and Braixen was probably laying with Luxray. Meanwhile I'm still stuck here with out my mate. It's not fair. Either way, I sulkily walked to the far corner of the yard and went to sleep, sad and alone.

\- Tony's Pov-

It has been a pretty uneventful 2 and a half weeks. Aside from a few battles I've been bored. We battled a few triathletes, a few karate buffs, and some punks. They were all fairly easy. I alternated between Cacnea and Vibrava. They both did very well. I eventually saw a sign. The sign read: " Water Spirit's Den 15 mi. north. Kalos International Airport 25 mi. west."

"Finally!" I shouted to myself.

After that slight moment of happiness, I went on the newly found path. I took my time due to the fact that it has been almost three weeks. After another 2 days, I was finally at the airport. I felt a wave of relief rush over me. I went right ahead and got on the first plane bound for Hoenn. The blinker board said that it is supposed to be a eight hour flight. Then I just need to find out where she is. So I boarded the plane, took my seat, and about 30 mins. after take off, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the plane landing on the ground. I sat up and stretched. The airport in Hoenn is in Mossdeep, same as the space program. The airport is a recent addition on the far side of the island so the airport and space program don't interfere with each other. I took a minute but something finally dawned on me. I was on an island. So I asked around.

"Does a boat come to the island?" I asked a group of people.

"Yeah but the only two boats are both out." A girl said.

"Okay thank you." I said. "In that case is there a man I can buy a fishing rod from? I heard he's on the island."

"Yeah the fishing guru is in the northern most house." Said a boy in the group.

"Okay thank you." I thank as I left.

"Okay, catch me a Wailmer and I'm off." I said too my self.

So, I went to the guru, told him i loved fishing (Just like everyone tells him.), got a Super Rod, and started fishing. Nothing was biting for a while, but then I got a bite. This thing was strong, whatever it was. I fought for a good 15 minutes trying to reel it in. Then I finally managed and got it on land. It was a Sharpedo.

"Go Cacnea." I called. "We're gonna wanna keep back at first. So start with Toxic."

Cacnea spat out the same purple stuff it spat at Kirlia. Sharpdeo shot a Water Gun back. The two attacks cancelled each other out and just fell. I saw Sharpedo coming over for a Bite.

"Cacnea dodge and use Drain Punch." I called.

"Cacnea jumped to the side and its arm got a green glow as it made contact with Sharpedo's face.

This time Sharpedo's teeth turned purple. As it lunged.

"Wait for it... and Toxic again." I called.

While Sharpedo was mid air and vulnerable, the Toxic mad contact. And the shock caused the purple to fade from its mouth as it lost focus.

"Alright end it with a Pin Missile." I said.

Cacnea obeyed and used Pin Missile and and I threw a Pokeball at Sharpedo and watched it shake once and click.

"Oh, a critical catch, nice." I said as I turned to Cacnea. "Good job." I told him as I returned him and turned to go to the Poke Center.

"I got Sharpedo and Cacnea healed. After I heard the ding, I got them back went to the East edge of the beach, let Sharpedo out and got on my way to Lily cove.

Sharpedo are fast in the water so we made it to Lilycove City in about 8 hours. Which is much better than the normal 20. I looked around for a minute. I stayed in a motel since it was getting late and decided to pick up in the morning.

I woke up at about 8:30am. So, I got ready, fed my Pokemon, got my own breakfast and left. I went outside looking for the way to leave then I saw a break in the fence to the east so I left to the east.

I have to go to every Pokemon Center, in every town and city, and ask them if they know any thing. I'm going to make my way back to Falarbor, and after that, figure it as I go. It's about 20 days to Falarbor. So I started my trek. The trek back to where I got falsely arrested.


	25. Chapter 25

-Pokemon Center- -Joy PoV- -3 weeks later-

The day so far has been fairly normal. That event like a month and a half though, it still haunts me. I could see how much that Kirlia cared for her trainer. I can't imagine what would make him do that. Couldn't he just put her in her Pokeball if she bothered him? Just then the phone rang.

"Fallarbor Pokemon Center, how can we help you?" I asked.

"Hello Joy, this is Jenny." Officer Jenny said.

"Oh hello what's going on?" I asked.

"That new trainer, the one with the Kirlia." Jenny started.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked.

"They let him go." She told me.

"What do you mean they let him out?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I asked the same thing." Jenny started. "Apparently we don't know anything over here. And he asked them to think about the information again. And they realized everything was a mistake."

"He hurt his Pokemon with a lethal poison, what's wrong about that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but let us know if you see him." Jenny told me. "We'll be right there."

"Okay thank you." I said as I hung up. "Bull crap I don't know what I'm talking about."

I paced around until I heard somrthing. It was the alarm saying a Pokemon recovered. I took the Pokemon to its trainer. Then I talked a little more.

-Tony PoV -

"Ah finally back to Fallarbor, why does it have to be night though?" I whined, half relieved and half annoyed. "Maybe I'll get a room at the Pokemon Center."

I decided and entered the building.

"Huh, I feel like I'm forgetting something important." I said to myself. "Something really important. Eh, if I can't remember then I guess it wasn't."

I walked in and towards the front desk while the Nurse Joy glared daggers at me. Then she picked up the phone and it looked like she only hit three numbers.

"Jenny come quick he's here!" Joy yelled into the phone.

"Oh!" I said to myself. "That's what it was."

At that I turned and left. I still ha to find out where they were. This sucked. Then I heard a very faint police siren. So I ducked in the woods and let them pass.

"Ugh, maybe I'll see if my brother knows anything." I thought out loud.

My brother was in the trainers' school in Rustboro City. At least last I remember. So I pulled out my PokeNav and gave him a call.

"Yo Jake." I started. "What's up?"

"Thanks for calling me." He said. "I've been meaning to call you, but I kept forgetting."

"Okay but first, I got an important question." I told him to make him wait. "My Pokemon were taken from me. Do you know where they could be? I've been asking around at Pokemon Cent..." He cut me off.

"Yes, I do." He told me.

"How?" I asked. I didn't even tell you what Pokemon.

"They are here in Rustboro. They are being used in the Trainers' School program. Register for class, then you can meet back up with them. Meet me here after you get reunited and I'll explain the rest." He said.

"Okay I'm in Falarbor now. Its gonna be about two weeks." I told him.

-Jake (Tony's brother) PoV-

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." I said as I hung up.

"Okay thank you for cooperating Jake." An Officer Jenny said.

"No problem." I told them.

"How are you okay with tricking your brother though." She asked.

"Easy." I replied. "I can't stand Pokephiles."

"You do know that it is legal in Hoenn, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's why I want to be a trainer." I said. "I can go to Kanto, Sinnoh or Kalos where it's illegal."

"Okay, but again, thanks for helping." Jenny thanked me.

-Tony PoV-

"Wow, he really came through for me." I thought. "Good thing he's not like mom."

Again like old times I thought I was funny, so I laughed at myself.

"I do wish I'd've called him sooner though." I whined again. "Could've forgotten coming all the way up here.

So I started towards Meteor Falls. I bunch of Fisherman and Bug Catchers challenged me to battles. My Fletchling did wonders in the battles against the Bug Catchers. While Cacnea battled the Fisherman. After the fifth battle, Fletching got surrounded in the oh-so-familiar white glow. Then afterwards I had a new Fletchinder.

"I'm surprised so many people are out this late at night." I thought. "What do they just camp out with lasers that alert them when someone passes by?"

Again I laughed at myself. But once I was done, I decided it was time for bed. So I propped my tent and sleeping bag, crawled in and went to sleep.

"It's been a really weird day." Is the last thought i remember. Before going to sleep.

* * *

So I'm almost to Rustboro City. It's probably just another day. Maybe two, if i walk slowly, and knowing me, that's kinda likely. It is nightfall so I'll be going to sleep soon. All I gotta do is find a spot to set up camp.

I walked for about another 30 minutes or so, when I found a small clearing. It was perfect. Big enough for a camp fire with out worrying about the trees and I could also see if it was daylight out (In case midnight bathroom breaks happen). I got my tent set up, got a fire started and got my Pokemons' dinner ready. After that, I got my own dinner. Just a peanut butter and oran berry jam sandwich.

"Ah, the simple things." I mumbled as I took a bite. "So, cheap yet so good."

Snapping out of my mouthgasm, I heard my bag rustling. "What are you doing in my bag?" I asked taking another bite.

As I asked that, I could tell that the creature knew what it was doing because I saw a hump in my bag turn around and fall forward, trying to run. I saw a tiny pink round figure emerge from my bag with red on it's chest. It was a tiny Igglybuff just trying to get food. The red juice on it's chest, had a few rounded spikes on in it. The poor thing grabbed a tamato berry. I laughed a little as i grabbed a great ball and tapped it on the Igglybuff's head.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have said anything." I thought as I pictured the tiny Pokemon eating something really spicy. "Actually, most Pokemon know that those are spicy. Must be a baby." I didn't think it was still quite as funny, but still worthy of a chuckle.

Either way, I shook that thought, filled a bowl with some chopped up Pecha berries. Just in case it's young, give it something soft. Then I called it out, placed the bowl in front of it, and pulled out my Pokedex to check it out.

"Hmm, ... Are you serious...?" I whined as I looked at the Pokedex. "I caught an infant. It's only level 3... Ugh, this is gonna be a nightmare." I whined some more as I tried to get my thoughts back together. "Ok what else?" I asked myself. "Okay, male to female ratio is 1:4. Mine is a girl, okay that's normal. She knows Sing, Charm, and Defense Curl. She will learn Pound at level 5. Alright universe, challenge accepted." I went on at myself then something hit me. "Oh, when I get Kirlia back, we can treat this Igglybuff as our child... No wait never mind, Kirlia's only about a yer old herself." I thought. "No, no, no, bad thought. That's really young. But, she's a Pokemon, she's different. No she's still a child. But in Pokemon culture, they have kids as early as 8 months so it's normal. Ah! I don't know!" I saw my Pokemon all staring at me. So I stopped, took a deep breath and gathered my self. "In her culture, she's more than old enough, so everything works out. Besides I have no bad intentions, so no worries."

With that I calmed down and finished my sandwich. Then I went over knelt down and talked to the newly caught Igglybuff.

"So, it probably wasn't the best idea, crawling into someone's bag." I started. "I captured you now. So that means we're gonna work together to get you stronger. Got it?" I asked as it nodded it's head. "Okay that's settled."

So with that, I explained what we do at night, if she's out of the Pokeball that is. Then I said goodnight to everyone, crawled into my tent, and went to sleep.

-Tony's Dream- -Tony's PoV-

I was standing in an arena it looked like the Pokemon league. The Hoenn League perhaps? I was standing at the spot the trainers stand. Then I heard the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is it!" He said over the speaker. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The final match!" He continued.

"Awesome we made it too the finals! This is awesome, Gardevoir, we're doing it!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah why?" I asked as the announcer continued.

"On the blue side, our champion, Tony!" He yelled excitedly.

I looked down at my feet. "I'm the champion?" I asked as Gardevoir shook her head.

"And on the red side, the challenger who has swept each of the Elite Four members." The announcer stopped as the crowd cheered. "The one - only, -!" Was all I could make out, over the crowds' cheers.

"Go! Gardevoir." I said as Gardevoir walked forward.

"He's starting with his star Pokemon! This is truly a sight to behold!" The announcer cheered with the crowd.

"Good, go Gengar!" The opposing trainer called as a Gengar wearing a necklace with a mega stone came out.

"Oh crap." Was all I remember saying as everything cut to black.

-Back to normal- -Tony's PoV-

"Why?" I asked no one in particular. "Why do I always miss his name?" I asked as I sat up. "Every single time. Ugh, whatever."

I exited my tent and prepared breakfast for the others.

"Wow, the fire is still going? What black magic is this?" I asked myself.

Either way, I placed their bowls and gave their usual breakfast mix. Cereal with oran berry bits. I made Igglybuff a oran berry jam sandwich, and cut it into the smallest pieces i could manage. And got myself some of the cereal as well. They liked it, i did to, and it was cheap, perfect.

I saw some more people in red outfits, like the ones I saw about 10 days ago in the meteor falls where I admittedly got lost. They had some weird device but I just ignored them. When they saw me, they tried picking a fight, but I told them I was just minding my own business and wouldn't mess with them. Then, they left me alone. Good thing too, I didn't want to deal with battles, especially since I knew I was already lost. Either way, these ones just walked right past, and ignored me. So that's a plus.

I was about to recall my Pokemon when I had a thought. I reached into my bag, and grabbed what looked like a wire helmet, (Exp. Share), and put it on Igglybuff's head then recalled her.

"There we go, that will work." I said happily to myself. "Now let's hope she evolves soon, so she can learn some decent moves.

So with that I took off towards Rustboro, to get back my beloved. I was so excited, that I decided to run. I swear, with breaks for water and catching my breath, I probably ran for 2 hours. I then sat down for a few, pulled out my Pokenav and checked the map. It said that I had probably six hours left by foot (walking).

"Wow! That shaved off 6 hours." I exclaimed excitedly. "Too bad there are trainers ahead." I was now whining again.

About another two and a half hours later Igglybuff who I was carrying for now had grown to level 5 and learned Pound. After being congratulated, she didn't want to go into her ball and held her arms up, asking to be held. It was so cute, I couldn't say no. So, I picked her up. She then wanted to walk so I called out Fletchinder to help watch her.

After about 4 hours and two more battles. We stopped for lunch. I fed everyone their fill of berries cause I did kinda forget to stock up at Fallarbor. After that I gave the three older ones some snacks and Igglybuff some jellied bread. Then I went to recall everyone and again Igglybuff wanted to be held. So, I picked her up, held her tight and ran the next two hours. After that I could see the town and I couldn't have been more excited. So I ran straight to the Pokemon Center and got my Pokemon checked up. Then went right to the trainers' school. Turns out sign ups for the next week were open until 5pm. So I signed up and went in to talk to instructors.

"Umm, miss, could I ask you something?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yes you can, what is it?" She asked in return.

"I just signed up for the class starting next week." I started. "So, would I be able to meet some of the Pokemon now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that." She told me. "You could potentially and unintentionally interrupt the class."

"Ok I understand." I said upset as I sulked away.

Since i couldn't start, I went to the Pokemart and stocked up on stuff. Hey, on the bright side, at least it's Friday, only a day and a half.

So I went around the town and did some sight seeing until it was late. Turns out there is a lot that I missed last time, that's what I get for hurrying I guess so then I went and got a room at the Pokemon Center. And had a pretty normal night.

The next morning after breakfast, I went to go look around some more. Then after about 30m minutes I heard someone.

"Any trainer, who thinks they can best me in a battle step on up!" The boy shouted. "$20,000 if you can best me!"

I took a peak inside my wallet. I did buy a lot of stuff at the mart and did pay for admission into the class. I swear I saw dust leave my wallet once I opened it. So I went over to the boy.

"I accept your challenge." I told him.

"Okay then bring it on." He said. He let out a Blaziken. "This friend of mine has never lost a battle." The boy bragged.

"Okay go Swampert." I said.

"Hmm, okay this was unexpected." He grumbled. "Blaziken, Sunny Day!" The boy called.

"Swampert, Mud Shot." I said.

"Not, using water?" The boy asked being smug.

"Why?" You used Sunny Day, it would be weaker.

"Oh you know." He said.

Then since he was too busy talking, he couldn't tell his Blaziken to dodge. So it got hit in the chest with Mud Shot.

"Retaliate with Blaze Kick." The boy shouted.

"Slow him with Muddy Water and dodge." I said.

So Blaziken jumped up and his foot engulfed in flames. Then Swampert put up a wall of brownish water and stepped to the side as Blaziken crashed into and slowly came to the ground with the flame on his foot, extinguished.

"Rock Slide next." Was my next call.

"Crap, SolarBeam, do it." He called.

As rocks started falling on Blaziken, a beam of light hit Swampert. After the bright light cleared, they were both standing as the Sunny Day faded.

"Sunny Day again." The Boy called.

Then Swampert jumped up and slammed back down making the whole ground shake and crumble underneath Blaziken who fell down and fainted upon hitung the ground.

"Wow Swampert, nice job learning Earthquake. I guess that means Mud Bomb is gone." I congratulated.

"Alright, a promise is a promise, here you go." The boy said handing me $20,000.

"Thank you." I said.

With that I took Swampert to the Pokemon center. After he was back I got lunch taken care of. Then went to go sit down on a bench. Then after returning all but Igglybuff who liked being babied, some men approached.

"Tony?" One of them asked.

"Yes? Who's asking?" I asked back.

"Hoenn region police." The other man said. We have some questions.

"Ugh, for real?" I asked thoroughly annoyed with police.

"Yes come with us." They said as I followed them to the station.

After sitting at a desk, the questions started.

"So you were released from Kalos?" One asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And how is that?" The first asked.

"I proved that the charges were wrong and stupid." I told him straight up.

"How is that?" The second asked.

"Kirlia's part fairy." I started then held up Cacnea's Pokeball. "Before catching it, this Cacnea used Toxic, which is Super Effective on fairy types.

"Meaning?" The second one asked again.

"The Toxic that this Cacnea used was what was in my Kirlia, not some fake synthetic poison that I have no clue how to make." I told them. "In the end that nurse is stupid and should be fired for not knowing that."

"Agreed." The first replied. "But why are you back in Hoenn, and not remaining in Kalos?" He asked.

"To get back my Pokemon you guys stole from me." I said.

"Oh okay." The first one stammered.

"In that case, you're free to go." The second cop said. "We'll contact all branches tomorrow and let them know."

"Thank you." I said as I turned around and left.

"Geez, it's already night out? How did they keep me that long?" I asked honestly confused. "Eh whatever it's a nice way to kill time."

So I went to the Pokemon center got back to the room and crashed for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke at 8 am without an alarm. It's one of these days. I can wake up now and feel better later, or go back to sleep and risk being late. Not even a question. I jumped out of bed and got dressed then went to the school. I let my Pokemon out as a walked and carried the child. I got breakfast with everyone, getting them people food due to my early morning laziness. A breakfast anyone would like. Waffles... nuff said. Oh yeah and oatmeal for Igglybuff.

After eating, I returned the usual ones. Then, I headed to the school. I got in line and waited for it to open. A line of maybe three people. I guess a lot of people are excited about school. Then again, most people don't have reasons like I do. At about 9:29, right before it started, five more people showed up. That made the total student count come to nine as the instructor came out to get us.

"Good morning everyone." He said. "If you'd all follow me, I'll show you to the class room."

I followed the group for about 5 minutes. Then we entered a room with about 20 desks where we all took a seat.

"I'm positive you all know why you're here." The instructor said. "But I'm going to explain a few things. This school consists of four classes: Beginners Classroom, Beginners Practical, Advanced Classroom, Advanced Practical. The classroom classes obviously in the class room and the practical classes are outside with the Pokemon. In this class we are going to give you a test today. If you score 70% or higher, you can move right outside. We want to ensure we aren't holding you back to much."

I spent a few minutes looking at my classmates. Just seeing if there is anyone I'd potentially be friends with.

"So, I'm going to hand this test out." He started. "If you're caught cheating, automatic 0%, am I clear?"

At that we all nodded and handed the tests out. I returned Igglybuff and got started. After about 40 minutes, all tests were handed in. This test was painfully easy. I looked around again. It seemed only 2 others passed. A blonde girl and a ginger boy. I didn't see any potential friendship in them so I'm going through this solo. I called Igglybuff out so I could talk to someone. Then a female instructor called us over.

"Okay, listen closely, things are a bit different out here." She started. "We won't progress you through quickly. We need to make sure you're ready. The Classroom classes are different. But today, you will go out and befriend a Pokemon this Pokemon will be with you through the entire time at the school and will then go home with you after, as your starter. So, go on out and pick your partner. But you." She pointed to me. "You have Pokemon, why are you here?" She asked.

"I have Pokemon but I'm scared and not sure I'm quite ready to be a trainer." I replied.

"Okay that's fair, just don't get your Pokemon mixed with ours." She said.

I was looking carefully but wasn't sure if any of them were in this class. I looked for a solid 15 minutes but, of course none of them. I continued to look. In the far corner I heard some fire. I saw a Numel using Ember on a Pokemon. I felt really bad but saw a worker run over and grab the targeted Pokemon. All I saw was a cloud of smoke then he said something.

"You have to stop instigating. You're going to get really hurt someday." The worker said.

He picked up the Pokemon, it was a Kirlia. My Kirlia. This was it the moment I've been waiting for. So I spoke up.

"Hey, mister!" I called over. "I want that Pokemon."

"You don't want her for your starter, she's a trouble maker." The worker told me. "No one even wants to deal with her as one of the other choices."

I just thought: "Wow, that's plain mean."

"Trust me sir." I pleaded. "Give me a few minutes."

So he agreed and set down the defeated Pokemon without leaving just in case. I looked at her, but she never looked up to make eye contact. She looked so different, so destroyed, it hurt me so much to see her like that. I knelt down to get closer and she still never looked up. Could she sense that it was me? The worker was standing there tapping his foot, obviously in a way to say come on already.

I looked back to Kirlia and with out saying a word I hugged her tight. Then after a few seconds she started crying. Tears streaming down her face. So I held her tighter as she wrapped her arms around me, still never looking. Then I set Igglybuff down spoke.

"This is all you wanted here, isn't it?" I asked. "Someone to comfort you. Go ahead you can let it all out. Everything will be okay."

I looked back to the now wide-eyed worker. Just shocked at this site.

"You guys ever think to try comfort?" I asked.

Then the worker left in silence. We just stayed there as she cried into my shoulder.

"Everyone's mean to me and it makes me mad." I heard in my head. "I told them that I was taken from my mate. I said he'd come for me but he didn't. Then they laughed at me for waiting. Then they started trying to force me to get picked by someone else. It hurt so much. Then the workers yelled at me for fighting back." She told me all of this trying not to cry.

"Everything will be fine." I said. "You'll find him don't worry."

I saw Igglybuff join in the hug as well. I guess having a second person in the hug helped snap her out of it. Cause she picked her up after breaking the hug and smiled for a second

"How do you know?" She asked now looking up.

"Because like I told you so many times." I said looking down to her. "I love you Kirlia."

I felt her heart skip a beat. Then the tears started coming from both of us. I couldn't hold mine back any longer. She set the infant Pokemon down and hugged me again. We both sat there. Holding each other even after the tears stopped. We didn't move until the instructor called me over.

"Tony!" She called. "You pick yet?"

"Yeah!" I answered. "I'm coming back over!"

I held her hand as we walked back holding Igglybuff in my other arm. "I told you, I'll always be there for you." I told her. "I meant it."

"I did trust you." She told me. "But after 2 months, I almost lost hope. I'm sorry."

"No don't be." I reassured her. "I took a long time. I didn't know where you were. I'm just glad that I have you back know."

"Me too, I missed you so much." She told me.

We got back to the group when the instructor spoke up. "Okay, who did you pick? She asked looking down. I saw her eyes go wide then she turned around and went inside. She came back out a few minutes later.

"Okay, here you go, her Pokeball." The instructor said.

"Why'd you have to go inside?" I asked.

"TO get her ball." The instructor said. "Due to her personality, she never got picked by other trainers, so we stopped bringing her ball with the others, and left it inside."

"Oh okay."I said.

So then the other students sat down with their Pokemon so Kirlia and I did the same. Then, the class continued.

"Okay, since this Pokemon will be your starter, this will end the class for the day." Our instructor told us. "We want you to spend the day getting to know your new partner. You can go where ever you'd like, within city limits. All we ask is that you don't leave the City. Are we clear?"

Again we all nodded yes and were free to go. So I went with Kirlia to the room we were staying in at nights for the duration of the class. There I put Igglybuff away.

"Tony..." Kirlia said my name to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked looking back at her.

"The others... they were mean too." She said looking down. "Mawile attacked me and Braixen laughed at me too. I fought back at the both of them and when I got back up to apologize, they were gone each time. Is something wrong with me?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you." I told her. "You were just following your heart. And look, in the end it worked."

"Yeah." She agreed leaning on my side. "It was so hard to make friends though. Because I fought with them, everyone thought that I would freak out on them too. Your the first to be nice to me in about a month and a half. I'm so glad you're here."

"Don't get too comfortable here." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I plan on getting all of you guys out of here." I told her. "I don't know how long it will take, but it'll happen."

"Well, I knew about me going already." She said.

"Then why'd you ask?" I asked her.

"TO see if you had a different plan." She laughed at me.

"Well, this way already works." I told her. "So, I would rather do what I know works rather than try something new and risk losing you again."

Then I felt an arm wrap around me. So I put an arm around her and just held her there.

"I kinda wish I could lay my head on her." I thought to my self. "Eh too bad."

I snapped out of my trance by the growling of a stomach. Then I looked to see a certain green and white Pokemon holding its stomach.

"Well someone seems hungry." I laughed as Kirlia's face turned red.

"Don't laugh at me." Kirlia whined as she punched my shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." I said making a pouty face.

"Good, now let's go get food." She said.

"No, you gotta go." I said.

"You mean alone?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I can't though." Kirlia told me.

"But I can't either, I'm broken, you broke me." I said.

"Are you being serious?" She asked me flatly.

"No, just trying to have some fun with you." I laughed.

"I told you not to laugh at me." Kirlia whined again.

"Just don't hit me again or I will make you go by yourself." I snickered.

"You jerk." She told me.

"Love you hun." I said.

"Sure you do." She said.

"I do love you." I said as I got up to head out to find a place to eat. "If I didn't I probably wouldn't have come for you as fast as I did."

"True." She said as she followed.

"See." I told her as I grabbed her hand.

She blushed when I grabbed her hand. "Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"You're holding my hand." Kirlia defended.

"So?" I asked. "You haven't blushed over hand holding in a while."

"I haven't?" She asked.

"No, you haven't." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." She said. "Anyway where were we going for food?" Kirlia asked changing the subject.

"Depends on what you want." I told her.

"Pizza!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." I chuckled at the excitement. "Pizza it is then."

We were heading for the front gate when we were approached by another student from our class.

"I heard that your 15, is that right?" The female student asked.

"Yes, why?" I replied.

"I was just wondering because i saw you around and wanted to talk to you." She said.

"And what does my age have to do with this?" I asked.

"I'm 14, and I wanted a friend during this class." The girl started. "I didn't waant to hang out with 9 or 10 year olds, and I knew you weren't that young so I decided to ask."

"I can't really blame you for not wanting to hang out with them." I started. "They can be annoying."

"So, where were you headed." She asked.

"Well, Kirlia and I were about to go get pizza." I said.

"Oh cool, could I join you?" She asked.

I sent a thought to Kirlia.

"What do you think?" I asked Kirlia.

"She can, I trust you." Kirlia said.

"Sure I don't see why not." I told the girl.

"Okay thanks." The girl said. "By the way my name is Lauren."

"I'm Tony." told her. "If you don't mind. Kirlia is hungry so I'm heading out."

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you." Kirlia said.

"Thanks for what?" I asked Kirlia.

"For going finally." She said. "My stomach is still growling."

"I know, I'm sorry." I told her.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not I'm talking to Kirlia." I said.

"Wait how?" She asked.

"Do you want the short or long answer?" I asked.

"We have time." Lauren told me. "So, let's walk and talk."

"Tell her everything." Kirlia told me.

I nodded at Kirlia.

"We were on a boat going to Dewford. I knew the trip would be a while so I thought up a surprise." I started before Lauren cut me off.

She gave me a really dirty look. "What, do you think I was born yesterday?" She growled. "We just got our Pokemon today."

"Kirlia was my Pokemon before I got there.'' I said. "We got separated."

"Okay sure." She said.

"Okay then we'll do this." I started. "After we eat, we'll go to Roxanne's gym."

"What'll that solve?" Lauren asked.

"Kirlia was beside me when I battle with Roxanne." I replied. "I'm sure she'll remember my Kirlia."

"Okay, fine." Lauren sighed. "Anyway, finish your story."

"Anyway, I thought up a surprise. Then it started to rain so we went below deck to my room, then I could put my plan into motion." I told her. "She tried to lay by me, so I moved a lot to mess with her. That made her mad when all I intended was to joke around. But she got upset so to cheer her up, I kissed her. Then, I was able to understand her."

"That sounds awkward but whatever." She said.

"We're here!" Kirlia said excited.

"Oh yeah we are." I noticed "Let's go." I motioned to Lauren.

After we went in we got a table for 3, then ordered.

"You're just gonna give her people food?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"In class, they said that it's bad for them." Lauren told me.

"She's such a block head." Kirlia said.

I looked at Kirlia and flicked her.

"Oww." She whined. "What was that for?"

"Don't be mean." I told her. "She hasn't done anything to deserve that."

"What she say?" Lauren asked.

"That you should've known that." I said lying.

"Oh, okay." Lauren breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought it would be something bad."

"Nope." I lied again.

I saw Kirlia's face light up. So, I looked over. The pizza was here. Sausage and Pepperoni, the best.

"So, you said you kissed your Kirlia?" Lauren asked out of the blue.

"Yeah..." I said confused.

"So, does that mean you two are a couple?" Lauren asked.

"Yep." Kirlia said through telepathy.

Lauren started the normal freak out that everyone has.

"Kirlia can use telepathy." I said.

"Oh okay, makes sense." She said. "But, you two are?"

Kirlia and I nodded our heads.

"So Kirlia, that story was all true?" Lauren asked.

Kirlia nodded her head again.

"Okay, at least that's all cleared up." Lauren said again.

The three of us chatted while eating.

I paid for the dinner then we left and started towards the gym. While walking, Kirlia grabbed my hand.

"We don't need to ask Roxanne. I believe you." Lauren said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

With that we went back to the school or more specifically, the building within the school that had our rooms. That's where we split ways.

"I respect that you two are together." Lauren said. "But, that doesn't mean that I can't try. I did like hanging out today though."

"You can try but you won't get him." Kirlia said through telepathy.

"Yeah, she's right." I chuckled. "Good luck, see you in class."

"See ya." Lauren said.

We waited until Lauren was out of sight, then we started to talk more.

"She's gonna try really hard too." Kirlia said.

"Yeah I can tell too." I said. "This is gonna be the Kylie incident all over again."

Then Kirlia glared at me darkly.

"I swear, if we see her now, I'm going to blame you for jinxing us." She growled.

"Wow, this is a whole new side of you." I said. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"A lot of people and Pokemon were mean to me." She started. "So, you should've expected it."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

With that we started walking finally. I felt wind blow past that felt just like a bad omen. It scared me a little. I tried to shake it off as we walked to the Pokemon Center.


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter was just updated to resolve a small issue I found while re-reading my fic. There are no major changes, just something added in to fix said issue.**

"Why'd we come to the Pokemon Center?" Kirlia asked.

"I have to put someone into the PC so I can add you to my team again after class." I answered.

"Oh, okay." She said. "Oh, who do you have right now?" She asked.

I led her outside near a pond. I let them all out, then proceeded to introduce them.

"You remember Fletchinder." I told her.

"Of course." She said excitedly. "It's nice to see you again.

Then I threw the next ball.

"Next, is Vibrava." I said.

"You're the one we tried catching as a Trapinch, right?" She asked him.

"Brava." He replied.

"Thought so." Kirlia said.

"Then, someone you probably don't want to meet." I said.

"You don't mean?" She asked as Cacnea appeared.

"Cac?"

"Yeah me, and I was having an off day." Kirlia said. "I will get you back."

"Cacnea, Cacnea." He chuckled.

At that I returned him.

"You were right." She said.

"Next is Sharpedo." I said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kirlia greeted.

"Shar Sharpedo, Sharpedo?" He seemed to ask.

"Sorry but I'm taken." Kirlia said.

"Sharpedo." He replied.

Then I returned everyone else. Then I let out Igglybuff.

"And lastly, you did kinda meet her already." I said.

"Hi there." Kirlia said picking her up.

"Iggly." Igglybuff said.

"How old is she?" Kirlia asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked back.

"She talks like a newborn." She replied.

"Well, that confirms my suspicions." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kirlia asked.

"I found her crawling in my bag during dinner. When I spoke up, I saw the hump fall forward. Then, she walked out with a tomato berry squashed on to her chest. I figured then that she was young because most Pokemon know to avoid them because they're spicy. Then after I caught her, the Pokedex said that she was level 3 at the time. So, I figured she was young." I replied.

"Interesting." Kirlia said. "She is kinda cute though.

"I thought that maybe we could raise her like our own child." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kirlia asked.

"As a baby, I had my parents, you had Mawile, Igglybuff has no one." I replied. "So, I figured, we're together so why not us? She needs some parental figure."

"Yeah but we're just potential mates." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah different way of talking. Um pretty much, were on track to be life mates, but not for sure. And Mawile told me that I shouldn't raise my child until I have my life mate. Because it would be bad for the child if they got used to the two of us then we split up." She replied sounding flustered.

"We, won't split though." I said.

"Yeah, but still." Kirlia said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna put Igglybuff away. Then we will look around more. Sound good?" I asked.

We spent the day looking around the city, until she started feeling tried. I took her back to the room and placed her in the bed and left to go to a store. I saw a bag that I thought she'd love. It was a crimson color with black trimming and white buttons it was the kind where the front lifts up to open it. It'll match her eyes and head spikes, I'm positive she'll like it. After buying her the bag I stopped for a minute an realized something. I already bought her a bag back in Mauvile City. Based on the colors she'll probably like this one more. With all of the commotion, I completely forgot about the first bag, and forgot to give it to her. I can just give it to a friend later. With that I went to go back to the room to join her.

When I got back, she was sitting on the edge of the bed awake and waiting for me.

"Why'd you leave me here?" Kirlia asked.

"You were tired." I answered.

"So?" She asked again.

"I figured I'll let you sleep and go buy you something." I told her.

"What'd you get me?" She asked with a whole new attitude.

"It's a surprise. Wait for tomorrow." I told her

"Aww fine." She whined. "But, tell me next time. Don't just leave me alone. I miss you enough as it is.

"Okay sounds like a plan." I said as I sat down next to her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About 7:21." I replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." Kirlia replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I wrapped an arm around her. "You seem worried."

"I'm just scared." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked again. "Why are you scared."

"Because this is all probably just a dream." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because, you're here, but I've had you in my dreams almost every night." She said.

"But, this is real." I said.

"You've said that in my dreams too." She said.

"How can I prove it?" I asked.

"Just, hold me and still be by my side when I wake up." She said.

"Okay, I can do that." I said.

"Okay, thanks." She said smiling.

With that we finally laid down together again. I was happy to see her smiling after the depressed state she was in earlier. My mind was made up. My main goal now is to get her happy and back to her old self. I feel like it will be tough though. But, tough or not, I am going to try either way. I need her back.

-School Yard- -Mawile PoV-

"Dang, why can't I get any friend here?" I asked.

"They probably caught wind of how you acted in the other class." Braixen replied.

"Hey you just had to butt out and it would've been fine." I sneered.

"You still would've been moved." Braixen said again.

"You wanna go?" I asked as a greenish cloud surrounded me.

"You need to calm down." Breloom said.

"Ah, screw you." I snapped.

"Not now, maybe later." Breloom laughed.

"Perv." I said before falling asleep.

I woke up what felt like a lot later since the sky was dark and I was lying next to my mate.

"Look who woke up." Breloom chuckled.

"Thanks, I needed that nap." I said.

"Thought so." He replied.

"It's nice here but I miss the battles and the traveling." Luxray said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Braixen replied. "Aside from the attack from that Sharpedo, the harbor was really nice. There were so many great scents too, I loved it. I really wish I could go back."

"I want to visit my forest again." Breloom added. "I want to say hi to my family."

"At least you guys have a home if they let us go." Braixen said.

"I know where you're coming from." I told her.

"You saw what I went through." Braixen said. "It normally wasn't like that."

"I got kicked out of my clan." I said.

"What happened?" Luxray asked.

"Long story but here goes." I started. "Pretty much, when I was younger I met a boy in the forest he was 6 and I was about 2. We became friends. We hung out a lot and I started to like him. I kissed him one day so he could understand me. We were together almost every day but, his mom hated me for whatever reason. One day, he told me he was moving but, he promised to come back to visit me. I waited 10 years but sure enough he came back. He stumbled upon my village one day and they thought I brought him. So, they kicked me out. Then, that boy became my trainer and later, my mate."

"Wow." Breloom replied.

"What happened with your old mate?" Braixen asked.

"He abandoned me." I replied flatly.

"Why?" Asked Luxray.

"I don't know." I answered again. Does anyone ever know why they're abandoned? I mean, why were we abandoned?"

"Good point." Luxray replied.

"Either way though, I still blame that Kirlia I hatched for this." I sneered.

"Isn't that a little harsh though?" Asked Breloom.

"Not really." I said.

"Well, you can't get poisoned, so in a way it is. She couldn't help it." He told me.

"Still it was her choice to try to show off when she knew she was sick." I said.

"Yes, this too is true." He told me.

"But, what happened, happened. At least I still have you." I said as I laid on Breloom's side.

"Yeah, that's true." He said.

"Come on you two." Braixen whined. "Get a room."

"You know we would if we could." Mawile said.

"Yeah then there would be a bunch of mini Mawile's running around. That would be scary." Breloom joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means I like you." He replied.

Just then we all heard a voice.

"In here are the Pokemon that the advance class can pick from." The voice said. "Pick three too use for the week. Go to bed, and in the morning, you all will pick.

"Here we go again." I whined.

-motel room- -Tony PoV- -next morning

I awoke from my sleep, and i saw Kirlia laying there asleep facing away from me. I saw her stir and sigh as she sat up. What she was muttering was kind of depressing.

"Where am I?" She started. "Oh yeah I got picked finally i think. But he's gone."

"Turn around." I said.

She turned around and jumped at me. Knocking me back down.

"It really happened!" She shouted. "I'm so happy. I thought it was a dream."

She started crying then locked me in a kiss. I couldn't go anywhere so I accepted my early morning gift.

"I love you, Tony." She said when she broke it off.

"I love you too Kirlia." I replied hugging her tightly.

Then I felt a tiny rumble, followed by a white face turning bright red.

"Haha, someone wants breakfast." I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, you meanie." Kirlia pouted.

"I know, I know." I said. "Let me go to the bathroom and shower, then we will go, okay?"

"'Kay." She said. "But, Tony."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want to shower too." She said.

"Okay you can after me." I said.

"But, I..." She started.

"You what?" I asked.

"I don..." I started again. "Never mind I don't want to after all."

"You don't remember how, do you?" I asked.

"No, I don't." She replied ashamed.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll show you again."

"Thanks, hun." She replied before giving me a peck on the lips and getting off of me.

"Your welcome but let me go to the bathroom first." I said.

-Kirlia PoV-

"Okay." I said as I sat on the bed to wait. "I can't wait. I like spending time with him, and this is special time." I thought to my elf. "Wait, why am I thinking like that? Why's it special. It's not gonna be any different from last time. That's weird. Maybe Tony can tell me why I'm thinking like that. No, no, no, he can't find out, he'd think I'm weird. AHHHHH! I think I'm going crazy." I screamed at myself.

"Are you okay out there?" Tony asked me.

"Yeah! I'm fine." I replied.

After about 3 minutes, Tony came back into the main room, but his face was bright red.

"Tony, your face is red, are you okay." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"Anyone would be." He said.

"You weren't last time." I said.

"Yes, I was." He replied. "Why do you think I wouldn't make eye contact while we were in there? I get bad thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts are bad thoughts?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Aww that's not fair, tell me." I pouted.

"I'd really rather not." He pleaded.

"Is it about our special time we're gonna have?" I asked. I covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said.

"What do you mean special time?" He asked me.

"I don't honestly know." I replied. "That's why I yelled earlier, I didn't know what I meant by special time."

"Okay then." Tony sighed again. "Let's go."

With that I followed him in to the bathroom. I don't know why, but I felt nervous about undressing in front of him, even though I didn't last time. I decided to just shake that nervousness away. I looked at Tony, taking his shirt off. I felt my face go bright red. I decided to ignore my bashfulness and looked away. Then I started undressing myself. As I took my dress off, I caught Tony looking at me he noticed and quickly looked away. He wasn't looking at my face though, where was he looking?

"Hey, Tony?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He stumbled over his words.

"Well it's obviously something." I said. "Your acting weird."

He went to take off the rest of his clothing. But, he ignored my question.

"Hey, Kirlia?" He asked as he went to set the water.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Have your boobs gotten bigger?" Tony asked.

"I think a little bit, why?" I asked.

"Just curious." He said. "They looked bigger than last time."

"That's a weird question." I said as I walked over.

"Is this water too hot?" HE asked as he pulled his hand away.

"No that's good." I said.

"So, why'd you ask about my breasts?" I asked directly as his face turned red.

He was stuck now. "Because I like them."

"That's a weird thing to like." I laughed as he sighed.

Then we got under the flowing water. It felt amazing. I turned to talk to Tony and noticed something hanging between his legs. It was weird.

"Hey, Tony what's that?" I asked poking it.

"Hey! Don't do that." He yelled.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Uhh, just another way of peeing." He said.

"Why's it getting bigger?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kirlia I can't do this." He said as he grabbed a towel and left me in the shower.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I thought to myself.

-Tony PoV-

"That was scary." I thought to myself. "Not only did her boobs get bigger, but she was asking so many sexually related questions that I couldn't answer." I said to myself. "She was turning me on, and she touched it, she was unknowingly making my member grow. I need to calm down then I'll go back in."

Then I heard the water switch to the lower faucet. Then, the water turned off. And Kirlia came out with a towel around her shoulders as a way to keep warm. Her face was wet still, I couldn't tell if it was just water, or tears. Then, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Tony, I messed up and mad you mad." She apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just had a lot of questions come to mind."

"It's fine." I said. "I'll answer all of those questions sometime in the future." I told her.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Alright then, I think it's time for some breakfast. What do you think?" I asked to break the silence.

"Sure." Was all she said as we walked.

"I really want to believe that she was innocent still. But part of me thinks that she knew what she was doing all along but was feigning innocence just to get her way." I thought as we walked. "Although she probably wouldn't be this sad if she knew what she was doing."

She seemed so sad so I grabbed her hand as we walked. It didn't seem to help though.

"Kirlia, why are you so down right now? You aren't yourself." I asked.

"You're mad at me. I messed up and now you'll start to ignore me like all of the rest." She said sulkingly.

"No, I wasn't mad but what you said made me mad." I said. "You aren't even the Kirlia I remember right now. You used to be so happy and cheerful all of the time. Now almost everything you say is depressing. You need to snap out of it."

"But, I.." She started before I cut her off.

"But nothing, you're starting to depress me even. Whatever they said or did to you there, you need to forget about it. I'm back, I'm here, we're together again. I'd think you'd be happy."

"But, I am." She said.

"Then show me. Show me the Kirlia I fell in love with. Even earlier this morning you were happier than this." I said starting to get a little agitated.

"Because, I made you mad." She said.

"No, you didn't!" I started yelling. " I was just a little uncomfortable. And I backed out before I hurt you."

"But..." She tried to say something.

"No buts! Stop being so hurt over small things like that." I yelled a little more.

At that I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I got carried away." I said.

"It's fine, I deserved it, all I've done is make you mad." She said.

This time I took a deep breath and looked at her making eye contact. After that I walked over to her and picked her up. "You ready to stop this crap now? I can't deal with it. If it keeps up, I'm putting you in your ball." I said.

Her eyes went wide. "No..." She almost whispered.

"Then you need to stop being depressed." I told her.

"I'll try." Was the best I could get out of her.

"Okay then." I replied to her as I carried her in.

We took our time. We both got what we wanted. She seemed to get a little better after eating something. I was at least happy about that. By the time we left, she was reaching for my hand. So I had guessed that she was just hangry.

"That was good!" Kirlia said fairly loudly.

"Yeah it was." I replied with a much calmer voice.

"I wonder what boring crap we'll go through today?" Kirlia asked.

"Probably types or match-ups." I said laughing as she joined in. "You know, if you just need to eat something to cheer up, you should've said so."

"I didn't know. It never happened to me before." She whined.

"Eh, it's whatever." I said. "Well we're here."

"Ugh," Kirlia whined as she held my hand more.

We went in towards the middle of the yard. This is where the teacher was. We sat with the other students across from her. I sat down first then Kirlia sat on my lap and laid her head on my chest. I heard some chuckles from the other kids but it didn't bother me, I was happy. Then, the teacher spoke up.

"Okay students, today is an important lesson." She started.

At that phrase, a bunch of the others started murmuring. I just looked at Kirlia, as we both chuckled.

"Yep, type match-ups." I said.

"Today you are going to learn how to make food specialized for different types of Pokemon. Then afterwards, how they like to be groomed." She instructed.

My jaw must've dropped. I couldn't believe it could get this bad.

The teacher started her lesson on how to make the base, and what to add for certain types, and what not to add for others. Then how long and how hot to cook it. So, I guess this part was a little helpful but I already know about Kirlia's sweet tooth so I would just add Oran berries to it, but we just ate so I knew she wasn't hungry. She seemed to notice we weren't making anything because she came over and confronted us.

"Why haven't you started making anything yet?" She asked.

"Because we ate before we got here and Kirlia and I are full." I said.

"And what brand of Pokefood did you give her?" The teacher asked.

"I didn't. I went to a diner with her and let her order of the menu." I said as I put a hand on the head of the girl still sitting on my lap.

"Why would you do that?" The teacher asked.

"Because we were hungry and wanted Pancakes. So why tell her no?" I asked.

"Because human food in large amounts is bad for Pokemon." The teacher said.

"And who told you that?" I asked, starting to get a little smart. "This Kirlia ate nothing but human food for about 4 months before you guys got her."

"Look, this is the curriculum, and it's the truth. If you insist on feeding her your food, while you're here, you will lose your possession of her. Am, I clear?" She said strictly.

By now, we had the entire class' complete undivided attention.

So, at this point I was having fun. "You can't split us up." I said.

"I can and will if you keep this up." She said getting visibly angry.

"No, I mean, she knows how to escape Pokeballs, and knows where I am. Even if you did split us up, she'd just teleport to me. She's my girlfriend, she's the whole reason I'm here." I said.

I looked at Kirlia whose face turned bright red.

"We were together before we got split. We got three badges together. I'm here for her and my other Pokemon." I said.

"Forming relations with our Pokemon is prohibited." The teacher said.

"It was formed about 7 months ago. And she isn't your Pokemon, she's mine, just check the OT number." I told her then I grabbed the back of Kirlia's head and pulled her into a kiss.

The teacher's face was red with anger. She turned around and went back inside the building. The kids all started cheering as Kirlia held around my waist. About ten minutes later, the teacher came back out with the Principle.

"Tony, can I ask what the problem is?" He asked.

"Yeah, this Kirlia is my girlfriend from before either of us were in this school. She is why I'm here right now. She is mine, you can check the OT number if you want. And the teacher is threatening to take Kirlia from me and I told her now." I said in one big breath.

"Well, Poke-human relations are prohibited on school grounds." The principle said.

At this I stood up holding Kirlia, and backed up a little.

"Besides, she is ours. The court gave them to us. So, if you won't give her back, we'll take her by force." He said as he raised a Pokeball.

HE opened a Pokeball that held a Spiritomb while the teacher let out a Sableye. Then two other workers rushed over with Gengar and Dusknoir. We got surrounded.

"Tony, I'm scared, I don't like ghosts or dark types." She said as she was shaking.

"I know. At this point though, I don't care where we go, but just teleport us somewhere." I said.

Then, in a flash of light we appeared in a new town, it definitely wasn't Littleroot. So, I found a sign. It read: "The town where the winds of a new beginning blow."


	28. Chapter 28

After reading the sign, I thought about it, why does that phrase sound familiar?

"Tony, is something wrong?" Kirlia asked grabbing my leg.

"Huh, what's up?" I asked back snapping out of my trance.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. "Your face looks pained."

"No, don't worry, I'm just thinking." I replied petting her head to assure her.

I smiled looking down at her smile, it calmed me down. It reminded me of the times before the dessert, when I was having fun with my journey. Before the universe crapped and it hit the fan. But, all in all, things are starting to get better.

-Trainer's school- -Braixen PoV-

"Why wasn't I picked?" Mawile whined.

"I wasn't picked either." Breloom added.

"I know that." Mawile said.

"That's weird." I said to myself.

"Yeah, I know." Mawile said.

"Mawile, stop whining, I was talking to myself, not you." I said.

"Okay then, what's weird." She asked.

"Kirlia." I said.

"What about her?" Breloom asked.

"I can't feel her psychic energy anymore." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Breloom asked agian.

"Earlier, her energy felt really sad, then just now it dissapeared." I explained.

Just then my face went white. "You don't think she took her life, do you?" I asked.

"Why would she?" Mawile asked.

"Just think. First she lost the one she loved and probably felt abandoned enough. Then on top of not being able to make friends, she lost her only two friends. And as you two told me, she was getting bullied too." Breloom said.

"There's only so much someone can take." I said.

"Oh..." Was all Mawile could answer.

"You can say what you want, but by your response now, I can tell you still care about her." Breloom said.

"I lose my temper a lot, and don't mean what I say. But, either way, she is my daughter, I do still love her no matter what I say. But, know she might be gone, and thinking I hated her. I don't know what to do." Mawile said breaking down in tears.

This was a brand new sight for me. Mawile was always so emotionless, I never thought I'd see her like this. So, Breloom and I did our best to try comforting her while fighting back our own tears. Was our friend really gone? I don't know what to do, none of us do.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Luxray asked.

"What are y... you doing? Don't you ha... have a trainer right now?" Mawile asked.

"He let us have free time. But, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Kirlia..." Breloom said.

We had to fill him in now... But, we could barely do it.

-Back to Tony- -Tony PoV-

"Oh, I know!" I yelled.

"Know what?" Kirlia asked.

"Where we are. We're in Johto." I said.

"Oh so that's where I brought us." Kirila said looking around more.

"So I looks like this path leads out of here. So, let's sit down and think about where we want to go." I said.

"Okay." Kirlia agreed as we sat down and I pulledout my Pokegear to activate the map.

"So after this Violet City, the road splits off. We can go North to Goldenrod, or South to Azelea Town. While we're here, we could grab some of the badges." I said.

"Battling sounds fun. And I want to go North." She said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go south thoughso we don't have to back track?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." She said.

Then we saw a small blue Pokemon walk over with a girl chasing it.

"Marill get back here, leave them alone!" The girl called.

"Hey, guy on the ground, what's your name. I'm Lyra." The girl said after finally catching up to her Pokemon

"The name's Tony, and don't you think that was a rude way to ask?" I said to her.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I was talking to you. But, anyway you seem nice and you're really cute. Do you want to go out sometime?" Lyra asked.

I heard that and saw Kirlia give her a death glare but, she didn't notice. Which made me glad.

"Sorry but I have someone already." I told her.

"Oh come on. Im probably younger than her and that would make me better looking." Lyra tried stating.

"That's not always nececarilly true but besides, I don't want to date a kid." I told her.

"I didn't say I'm a kid besides, you would be traveling together if she was a true girlfriend." Lyra said again.

"Wow this girl is really pushy and spoiled." Is the thought that went through my head. Then Kirlia got up and went over to her. I was terrified at what might happen.

"He said no so back off. I'm not going to share him." Kirlia said through telepathy.

"Why is your Kirlia acting like this?" Lyra asked.

"She is my girlfriend and your making the both of us annoyed." I replied.

"Oh but she's just a pokemon. Put her in a Pokeball and that's all we'll hear from her." Lyra chuckled.

That one comment set me off. I was ready to snap after that one. I screamed at her.

"Who do you think you are! Maybe we could of been friends! Maybe not, who knows! But after that last thing you said, I don't even want to know you anymore! I hate you! Don't talk to me anymore!" I screamed at her. "Come on Kirlia let's go plan our journey in the next town." I said grabbing her hand.

By then the whole town was looking to see what had happened. I saw a few curtains open, a few doors open and some windows opening. The last thing I remember was making her cry and watching her fall to the ground. But truthfully after what she said about Kirlia, I didn't care. She could get trampled by a pack of Rhyhorns and I would probably laugh at this point. Kirlia and I were on our way to Cherrygrove City to plan the rest of our Johto journey, then we heard foot steps. I decided to just keep walking as far as I could. The the person making the foot steps spoke up.

"Hey, boy, what the heck do you think that was?" The guy said.

"Is he calling me a boy?" I thought. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ethan and why did you make my friend cry? And how could you leave her like that?" Ethan asked, demanding answers.

"Really I don't care anymore." I said.

"What kind of heartless person would say that? What is your problem?" Ethan asked.

"The kind of person who is standing up for his girlfriend." I replied.

"B S. We're battling and if I win you apologize if you win she will apologize." Ethan said.

"*sigh* Fine let's get it over with."

"Go Chicorita!" Ethan called throwing a Pokeball into the air. Then of course s Chicorita came out.

"Can he be serious?" I asked no one specifically. "Kirlia, want to defend your honor?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not." She sighed, also obviously annoyed at the people here.

"Chicorita use tackle!" Ethan called.

"I feel bad for this Chicorita, it's still young. But, this is still a battle. Dodge and use Psybeam." I called.

Kirlia did as I said and won in one hit. It was an easy win.

"I'll go get her." Ethan said sulking.

"No I don't even want her to talk to me. Both of you just leave us alone." I said.

"Okay." Ethan said as he walked back to New Bark Town, sulking.

"Geez all of this commotion going on made me hungry, how about you hun?" I asked grabbing her hand again.

"Some dinner, does sound good." Kirlia agreed.

So, we stopped to get dinner ready. It was about 5 more hours to Cherrygrove, so not worth waiting. So we looked for a clearing with a body of water for Sharpedo. After finding one, we set up camp.

I grabbed out five bowls and filled them with food. Then I let everyone out of theyre PokeBalls. Once they were all eating I took care of mine and KIrlia's food. I got out a frying pan and started a fire, I got some bread and pulled some cheese from the cold section of my bag. I made us some grilled cheeses. They were so good, they melted in our mouths, well mine at least, I'm not positive about KIrlia's, but I could tell that she liked hers. After eating I let everyone stay out of their Pokeballs to do as they pleased.

I decided to relax I was feeling tired due to today's events. After about an hour, I recalled everyone except Kirlia. I set up the tent and crawled inside. Then I laid out the sleeping bag, and then Kirlia and I crawled in.

After settling in, Kirlia crawled over and stole a kiss.

"Tony, I love you." She said after breaking it.

"I love you too Kirlia." I said back while pulling her into a hug.

"The way you stood up for me back there, I didn't think you would. Normally you just brush things off, but this time you didn't. It made me really happy. But, it scared me a little bit at the same time." She said snuggling up to me.

"I just feel so safe with you especially knowing the lengths you'll go to for me. Thanks." SHe said.

"You don't need to thank me at all. You're my girlfriend, I'm supossed to defend you. Normally I look the other way to avoid making thiings worse. But the things she said about you, really set me off. I don't care what you are, I love you for you." I told her.

"I love you so much." She said as she laid her head on my arm and fell asleep.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her forehead and went to sleep myself.

I woke up the in the morning with the slight bit of weight on my right side that I had become accustomed to. The weight that I never wanted to wake up, but had no choice. In the end I woke Kirlia up and got her off of my side so that I could go and wake the others. Once they were up, I got them all food, including Kirlia, got myself a couple granola bars and we started on our way.

We were off to a slow start. I figured it might help to return the others, so I did just that, recalling them to their Pokeballs, two at a time. When I looked to Kirlia and saw that she was still groggy herself, that's when I accepted that it's just one of those days. One of those dreadfully annoying days, where nobody wants to do anything let alone even move. There was a thin layer of fog floating around. The sky was gray, almost like it was going to rain soon. It was humid and a little chilly. Frankly, it was awful.

"Ughhh Tonyyy, I'm cold and tired." Kirlia whined.

"I know, but that's why we need to make it to town. Then, we can be inside." I explained to her.

"But I don't want to walk." She whined some more.

"Sorry, I can't help you there." I told her.

"Carry me." She demanded.

"Nope, that'd tire me out." I said.

"Aww but why." She pouted.

"I just said why." I told her calmly.

"But Tony..." She whined again.

"You can go in your ball." I offered.

"No, I'm good." She said, changing her expression.

"Haha, That's what I thought." I said as I grabbed her hand.

The next few hours to Cherrygrove City, were pretty uneventful. There weren't even any trainers out to challenge us. This just further proved my suspicion that no one wants to do anything on a day like this. After about 4 hours the fog cleared and the sky finally turned blue again. About an hour after that, We made it to the city. I decided to let everyone out again. I went to the western edge of the city where I found a lake for Sharpedo. This is also where I set up for lunch.

While they were doing their things, I took nap. When I woke up I felt no weight on me. Kirlia wasn't laying on me. In fact she wasn't even near me. She was talking with Vibrava. What they were talking about, I'll never know.

-Kirlia's PoV-

"So, do you think he really likes me?" I asked Vibrava.

"Yeah he wouldn't be doing all that he has if he didn't" She said back.

"Okay that's good." I replied.

"Why do you ask?" Vibrava asked me.

"I'm holding back my evolution." I said.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"I want to wait until he asks the big question." I said.

"What big question?" Vibrava asked me again.

"In human culture, the male gets on one knee, and asks the female to marry them. This is equivalent to becoming soul mates. If the female says yes. SO I want to become his soulmate before I evolve if it's possible." I explained.

"Oh okay I see, you're taking that angle." She said.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked her.

"I've seen it happen like that but then the asker, doesn't care for the change so they take back their request. I just don't want that to happen to you, however I don't see that happening to you, I think you'll be fine. He really loves you." Vibrava told me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Kirlia!" I heard my name called. It was Tony.

"I'm going to swing by the Pokemart real fast! Keep an eye on everyone!" He called over.

"Okay!" I called back.

"He trusts you a lot too." Vibrava said.

"I was captured his second day as a trainer. We've been to gether for a long time. Mates or not, I would hope he trusts me." I said.

"Good point." Vibrava replied.

About 15 minutes later, Tony came back.

"So, what did you get?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing too much. I just wanted to stock up on food and supplies." Tony replied.

"Oh okay." I replied.

Then he sat down and we checked the map again.

"This route from New Bark to Cherrygrove took about 6 hours give or take. And these 2 routes both look to be about the same as the one we came from." He told me.

"So 12ish hours?" I asked.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"And your going to want to do it in one go aren't you?" I asked hope for a no.

"You're right." He said smiling.

"Ugh, so long. You're crazy." I groaned.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Think of it as spending 12 hours awake with me." He said.

"That does sound a lot better, but you're still crazy." I said.

"Okay then this is the part we need to plan. North, and go back around. Or sound and skip this section here." Tony said.

"This route looks like it's about an extra 4 hours, so I'd say skip it." I told him.

"Okay sounds like a plan. So after Violet City we go down and hit up Azelea Town." Tony said.

"So ready to get moving again?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

-Tony's Pov-

"Wow she seems bubbly right now." I thought to myself. "I wonder what happened while I was in the store.

With that we headed north. This is going to be a long stretch so it's a good thing I bought some Revives, Potions and Full Heals.

"So Kirlia I was thinking let's get about 3 badges before we go back and get the others. We can knock out this circle and that should give thing enough time to calm down at that place." I said.

"Or we could just take on the entire league here first." Kirlia said.

"Why would we do that it would take longer? "I asked.

"Humans seem to revolve around money. So, if you become the champion, that is like a job right? And jobs pay money. So, if you make money. You can offer that guy money if you need to." She offered.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"I don't know if he will be greedy like that though." She said

"Yeah there's no way to tell how he'll be." I said.

"Alright, anyway, do you want to get a jump start on tomorrow's trek and a half?" Kirlia asked.

"I don't mind, If you don't mind sleeping outside." I offered her the choice.

"I want a bed." She said quietly enough to sound defeated but loud enough to be heard.

"Alright that settles it." I said laughing slightly.

After that we spent an hour just relaxing outside, just again doing whatever. I watched Sharpedo swim around. While Fletchinder raced around with other birds. Cacnea and Vibrava chatted about the desert since they were both from there and Kirlia played with Igglybuff. Then after that hour, I started getting bored.

"So there are still a few hours until dinner, and I honestly didn't want to take that all in one day because I don't want to wake up at the crack of dawn. So, we can start off now since there really isn't much of anything to do here. Is that okay with you?"

"But, my bed..." She moaned.

"What else is there to do around here?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Exactly, so we should get going know." I said

"Fine." She finally agreed.

At that we finally started moving.

 **Again, sorry for the wait everyone. I got sidetracked once again. But thanks everyone for your continued support and I hope you all enjoyed. :3**


	29. Chapter 29

I recalled Sharpedo since he needs to be in water to have any kind of mobility. I left everyone else out. Kirlia kept playing with Igglybuff. While the others kept up.

"Tony, why do we baby her?" Kirlia asked about Igglybuff.

"She's a baby still, right?" I asked back.

"Yeah but so was I and I wasn't treated like this." She responded.

"You should have been but look at how your mother acted towards you." I said. "Definately not mother-of-year if you ask me."

"Yeah you're right." Kirlia said.

"Iggly." Igglybuff said.

"And, she still talks like an infant." Kirlia said with a sigh.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said 'mama'." Kirlia replied.

"Aww how cute." I replied.

"Iggly." Igglybuff said holding towards me.

"Translation?" I asked.

"Dada." Kirlia said handing her to me.

"Okay." I said.

We continued walking about an we found a trainer. He looked to be a bug catcher. And... we crossed his path.

"You, trainer, I challenge you." The bug catcher said.

"Okay. Go, Fletchinder." I called as he flew forward.

"Go Ledyba." He said.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge." I said.

"Ledyba, dodge!" He called, but to no avail.

"That's a wrap." I said.

"I didn't know you'd be that strong." The bug catcher said.

"I do have pokemon from other regions. So, that does show that I've been around." I said. "Ready to go?" I asked Kirlia.

"Mhmm." She nodded as we continued on our path.

-Trainers' School- -Mawile Pov-

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"No, just think for a little!" Braixen shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're more worried than the rest of us!" She yelled.

"No, she was terrible. She is why we're here!" I yelled again.

"We know this but still what if she is?" Don't you feel anything?" She asked.

"She isn't some trainer probably got her." I said.

"Nobody did, we would have heard the humans talking about it. Besides, they wouldn't let anyone take her due to her voilent attitude she developed." Braixen said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"They said that. They weren't going to let any trainer take her until she calmed down." She told me.

"Look, arguing isn't going to solve anything." Luxray said.

"I know but my friend is gone, and the last thing we did was fight." Braixen said starting to cry again.

"Look, if she is then oh well. She was on a down hill spiral anyway. Her mind wasn't stable." I said.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"You all saw how she acted on the boat. Those dreams she had were a combonation of her self conscience and her feelings. The two interfereing with each other blocked by a happy facade. It was breaking her down. WHat happened on the boat was the result. It would've just happened again." I explained my logic.

"That's because she didn't have the support we needed and wanted." Braixen said. "I was still new at the time but it looked like our trainer was the only one supporting her."

"Yeah now that you mention it." Breloom said. "That makes me feel even worse."

"Anyway, we can't change the past so our best bet is to move on." Luxray said.

"I can try." Braixen said.

"Alright that's all settled." I said as I laid down to take a nap.

-Tony's PoV-

After about 4 more hours of walking, we stopped for the night. It was starting to get dark and we were getting tired. Once we picked our spot, I recalled everyone except Kirlia. We then got started proping our tent.

"Yay, finally bed time." Kirlia cheered.

"Well someone's excited." I chuckled.

"I would've been happier if I had my bed." she said slightly glaring at me.

"Eh, you'll live." I laughed.

"Meanie." Kirlia pouted.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted our way.

"Yes where ever you are?" I called back out.

"I challenge you to a battle." He said walking out of the woods.

The boy had long red hair. His jacket looked to be navy blue from what I could tell in the dark. He had blue jeans on also. He looked to have three Pokeballs on him.

"The name is Silver, and I challenge you." He said.

"Okay, my name is Tony and I accept your challenge." I said.

"Okay then, Go Zubat." He called.

I sighed and looked towards Kirlia.

"Okay, fine." She moaned.

"Zubat, use Leech Life." SIlver called.

"Kirlia use Confusion." I said.

At that zubat closed in and bit into Kirlia's Shoulder. Then she yelled in pain and her eyes turned blue. Then Zubat got surrounded with a blue aura as it got pushed away. Then a flash appeared as it fell. But, it managed to get back up.

"Use wing attack!" Silver called.

"Kirlia use Psybeam." I called out.

Zubat flew back in close as Kirlia shot out a rainbow colored bean of Psychic enerrgy. Zubat flew around the beam as its wings turned white. Then it stirked KIrlia right in the other shoulder as it circled back to its trainer.

"Kirlia are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay, end this with Disarming Voice." I called.

"Zubat use Bite to finish this." Sliver said.

Zubat flew in one last time. I saw Kirlia open her mouth and let out a deafining scream. At that we saw Zubat fall to the ground Knocked out.

"Kirlia what's going on? I asked. "That was a Zubat."

"I don't know." She said.

"You must be tired. I need you to wake up a little bit." I said.

"Okay, I'll try." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I replied.

"Zubat return." Silver said. He then threw another ball. "GO Gastly.

"A ghost type..." Kirlia started.

"You wanna switch?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Kirlia, Return. Go Vibrava." I called.

"Gastly, Mean Look." Silver said.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath." I said.

Gastly's eyes glowed red, preventing me from switching my Pokemon for now. Then Vibrava let out a green cloud of it's breath which looked to be electrcally charged. Have it come in to contact with Gastly knocking him back.

"Gaslty, use Curse." Silver said as Gastly put a curse on Vibrava.

"We aren't dealing with this." I said. "Vibrava use Earthquake."

At that the whole ground shook and crumbled. Pieces of rubble started flying upward and hitting Gastly knocking him out.

"Gastly return." Silver said. "Go Croconaw."

"Thanks Vibrava. Kirlia you got this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright, you're back in." I said.

"Croconaw, use Bite." Silver said.

'Kirlia send him back with Confusion."

Croconaw ran forward mouth open, but Kirlia's eyes turned blue as she picked up Crocnaw and tossed him backwards.

"Okay then, use Water Gun." He called.

"Kirlia counter with another Psybeam." I called.

Kirlia's Psybeam seemed to miss its mark just skimming Croconaw's arm while his Water Gun hit Kirlia right in the chest. I watched her fall on her back.

"Croconaw, quick run in for another Bite." Silver called.

"Quick, use Teleport." I called starting to get worried.

I saw her eyes start to glow but just as they started Croconaw bit down one her left shoulder. I heard her yell out in pain. It hurt to hear that. After that she fell back down knocked out. I ran over picked her up and brought her back.

"Go, Cacnea." I called.

"Croconaw, use Rage." Silver called.

"Cacnea, use Drain Punch." I said.

Croconaw started stomping on the ground and going crazy until he charged at Cacnea. Once Croconaw started getting close Cacnea pulled his arm back as it glowed green and landed a punch in Croconaws gut. At that Croconaw fell back but got up even angrier.

"Use Drain Punch." I requested.

As Croconaw got close, he hit Cacnea this time but Cacnea got him in the chest too. They both fell down but only Cancea got back up.

The match was over and we had won. Although this was Kirlia's second loss.

"Hmph, I guess they aren't strong enough yet." Silver said as he turned and walked away.

"Geez what's his problem?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

I decided to check on Kirlia at this point. She was still knocked out. So I went over to the newly propped tent and placed Kirlia inside. Then I let Vibrava out of his Pokeball. I checked them both over and used some potions on them. Once I was sure that they were okay, I returned them to their Pokeballs. Then I decided to go to the tent and tend to Kirlia. I gave her a revive to wake her up.

"Wha... What happened?" Kirlia asked coming to.

"We won." I said.

"Where is he?" Kirlia asked.

"Who?" I asked back.

"The other trainer." She replied.

"Oh he left a short while ago." I answered.

"Why didn't him leave?" She asked thinking about it. "I lost didn't I? She asked again looking down.

"Yeah, you did." I said.

"Oh? Oh well, it happens." She said.

"Are you at least feeling okay?" I asked as I sprayed her shoulders with some Super Potions.

"Yeah I'm feeling decent." she said.

"That's good, it looked bad I wanted to recall you, but you looked like you wanted to do what you could." I said as I looked away and slightly pulled down her dress to spray her chest as well.

"Thanks, I just don't know what's wrong with me." Kirlia said scratching the side of her head.

"You were probably just tired. Or he was just a strong trainer." I said.

"Yeah that's possible." She agreed as I laid down.

"I'm just shocked at the strength of his Zubat." I said as Kirlia cuddled up to me.

"Yeah it was strong, and really fast." She added.

"We'll probably figure that out in the future." I said.

"Yeah you're right." She agreed.

With that we cuddled up to each other kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to what sounded like a battle. It seemed to wake Kirlia too.

"No more boom." Kirlia mumbled.

"Well you certainly have a way with words." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"You wanna go watch that battle?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm up now so why not." She said.

We got up and pack up our tent quickly. We just decided to follow the explosion-like noises. I grabbed Kirlia's hand so I wouldn't risk losing her in her groggy state. After not too long, just like I thought we would, we came across two trainers battling. One had an Flaffy, while the other had a Houndoom. Although we had gotten there as it was just ending with the Flaffy winning.

We stood by and watched them. Then we were noticed.

"What do you want? The Flaffy trainer asked.

"Nothing, just watching." I said.

I noticed the Flaffy walking over.

"Flaffy where are you going?" It's trainer asked.

"Flaf?" I seemed to ask Kirlia.

"No, sorry, I'm taken." Kirlia said.

"Flaf Flaffy?" The Falffy seemed to ask again.

"Him." Kirlia said pointing toward me.

"Fla." It said as it turned to walk away.

"What were you doing to my Flaffy?" It's trainer asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Then, why is it sad?" He asked.

"Because my Kirlia rejected it." I said.

"Oh really?" He said turning to Kirlia. "You got some nerve turning him down, you ain't much of a prize either." He said.

I grabbed Kirlia and picked her up. Then, I started walking away.

"We need to ignore him." I said. "He's wrong your beautiful."

"You still think so?" She asked holding on to me.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" The Flaffy trainer said yelling at us while we ignored him.

"So, Tony where did the other trainer go?" Kirlia asked.

"Yeah, about that, I have no clue. I was gonna ask you." I said.

"I guess he sneaked away in the commotion." Kirlia said.

"Oh well." I sighed as we continued walking.

We started on the remaining hike to Violet City. It took a good six hours. So once we got there, we found a clearing and got lunch set up. I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. So I let everyone out to eat. I sat up against a tree as everyone ate. I had a couple sandwiches for my self. The while sitting there. A certain Pokemon came and sat on my lap.

"Is this seat taken?" Kirlia asked sitting down.

"Now it is." I said starting on my second sandwich.

"The air here tastes so good. Especially compared to Rustboro." Kirlia said.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." I said.

"Yeah me too. She said.

We sat there and relaxed while the others mingled and hung out. l took this opportunity, to think about what to do in this region. I don't know much about Johto, the only place I really know anything about is Sinnoh. Only because of a vacation once in the past, but that's a story for another time.

I got snapped back to reality due to Kirlia vibrating slighty. I decided to look down at her and I noticed that she was sleeping. She looked so adorable like that I didn't want to my eyes off of her let alone wake her, so I let her sleep.

-Kirlia's Dream-

I was walking in an area just outside of a forest. I was right beside Tony holding his hand as we walked. Although I have know idea where we are. As we walked Tony stopped all of a sudden and it caught me off gaurd. So, I turned around to see what was going on.

"Tony, are you okay? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry." He said with his usual smile.

"Okay, that's good. I got worried." I said smiling back.

"Oh yeah. There is something I wanted to ask you Kirlia." He said setting his bag in front of him.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked now incredibly curious.

"It's a very important question." He said still digging though his bag.

"Come on don't do that to me. Just ask me. Haha. I hate this tension." I begged.

Just then he pulled out a tiny black case. "Ah here it is." He said.

Then he got down on one knee. Then he held the case out in front of him and opened it. Inside the case was a beautiful small spherical jewel looking thing.

"Tony what is this?" I asked not entirely sure.

"Kirlia will you marry me and be my mate forever?" He asked.

I was at a complete loss for words for a few seconds.

"Yes, I will!" I yelled finally.

I jumped into his arms and held on to him, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I've been waiting so long to hear those words from you." I said to him as I started to glow a bright white. I was evolving! All according to my plan. I wanted to hold back my evolution until he asked that question. I was so happy everything was working out perfectly.

I felt My arms growing longer followed by my legs. My horns on my head sunk down and appeared on my chest and back. I felt my dress grow longer as well as my chest growing a little bit to. I felt some long glove like things grow on my arm while my hair grew a little bit and curled in the front. I became a Gardevoir although slightly different, still a Gardevoir. Then the light ended with a flash. Then I stood there right in front of him with a smile on my face.

"How does your new fiance look?" I asked nervously my hands held together behind my lower back.

"You look gorgeous, I'm almost at a loss for words." He said.

At that I jumped back at him and held onto him again, a smile on my face with tears flowing. I was so happy.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't like what I looked like after evolving." I said.

"Why would you ever think that?" He asked. "I'll always love you, with all my heart."

We shared a passionate kiss. After that phrase.

-Back to reality- -Kirlia's PoV-

A woke up a small smile on my face. That dream was amazing, the best one I ever remember having. I looked up to see Tony looking down at me with his own smile.

"This is the best way I've ever woken up too." I thought to myself.

"How'd you sleep, beautiful?" He asked.

At that I felt myself blush. "Really great." I said.

"I saw you sitting on my lap sleeping with a smile on your face, and it was the cutest ting ever. I was gonna wake you but didn't want to interrupt the dream you were having. Then it happened and then I just couldn't wake you." He said.

"What happened?" I asked entirely confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Tony asked me. "Look at yourself."

I stood up and felt taller. I looked down at myself and I was in shock. I had evolved in reality too. I saw Tony stand up, I'm now at his height, just about at least. He walked over to me and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"Earlier you were more cute then anything, but now, you are more beautiful then anyone I've ever seen before." He said to me.

As the tears fell from my face, he stood there holding me tighter still, and I loved every second of this embrace. The embrace the was followed by what is the most passionate kiss of my life.

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Especially the end, it wasn't planned this early but the moment felt right, especially after the dream. Anyway, thanks for all of your guys' continuous support**


	30. Chapter 30

-Tony's PoV-

My beautiful Kirlia, I saw her sleeping on my lap. She was sitting there with a smile on her face and she looked so adorable. But no longer. But then the unimaginable happened. She evolved mid slumber right here. I didn't think that could happen. But, it did. Even now she is even more beautiful then ever before. But even now, she looks disappointed.

"Kirl... I mean, Gardevoir, what's wrong? What just happened is amazing, I'd think you would be happy." I said trying to soothe her.

"I'm upset because, this wasn't supposed to happen yet." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked now very confused.

"I was holding back my evolution." She said softly.

"But why?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait until you asked me to be your life mate." Gardevoir said.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to show you my answer to your proposal by evolving. I thought that would be the best way." She said.

"Why did it happen then?" I asked.

"My dream is why." She answered.

"In my dream, exactly what happened is what I wanted. I evolved right after you asked." Gardevoir told me.

"So that's why you were smiling." I said.

"I was?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah and you were so adorable." I said.

"I was?" She asked again.

"Yeah." I said holding her for a little bit.

"I'm kind of happy to be taller honestly." She said after a little bit.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Easier to hold your hand. And, I can still kisses easier if want to." Gardevoir said with a wink.

"That's cute." i said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey don't laugh at my hopes." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said regaining my composure. "So, anyway, do you want to give your new evolution a try?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This would be a perfect time to challenge the gym leader." I said.

"Sure." She answered.

By now the others have all gathered to look at our newly evolved team mate. I let them all talk while I packed everything up. They all seemed happy for her. This also seemed to help cheer her up, so that made me happier too. Clean up never takes too long, that always makes me happy, so once done I went back over to the group.

"Alright, time to go." I said as I recalled everyone to their Pokeballs.

"Aw already?" She asked fake whining."

"Yep." I answered.

"Okay then." She said jumping over and holding on to my arm.

"Well someone's a lot happier." I said.

"Yep." She said as we started walking.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well what's done is done. So, no point in being upset over something that can't be changed." Gardevoir said.

"Okay that's good." I said.

"What's good?" She asked.

"That you decided come to terms with your evolution." I said.

"Well that and I realized that I can do this easier." She said holding my arm tighter.

"Haha, yeah you can." I said laughing again.

"Hey, stop laughing at me." She whined.

"I can't, your pouting face is so adorable." I said laughing more.

"Oh, you... I don't know if I should be happy about the compliment, or upset that you enjoy making me pout." She said getting confused.

"Eh, just take the compliment." I said.

"If you say so." She said pecking my cheek.

"I see you're taking full advantage of you height in that way.

"Yep, you bet. I couldn't do it earlier because as a Kirlia, I was too short. But, now I'm not." Gardevoir said with a big smile on her face.

After another five minutes or so, we made it to the gym. We were ready.

"So this guy's name is apparently Falkner. And he supposedly uses Flying types." I informed her.

"Okay." Gardevoir said.

"I'm also going to have Igglybuff out of her ball so she can watch the battle. I want her to learn what to do." I said.

"Okay,' She said giving me a thumbs-up.

"First off though, you just evolved so I need to check your moves before we go in." I said pulling out my Pokedex and pointing it at her.

"Okay, do your thing." She said.

"Okay so, it looks like you are level 41 and you learned Psychic in place of Confusion and Future Sight in place of Psybeam." I said.

"Yep, that sounds about right." She said.

"Wait you know this already?" I asked.

"Well not my level, but I know my own attacks." She said.

"Oh okay, that makes. sense I said.

At that I let Igglybuff out of her ball and told her to come inside with us.

"Hello, and welcome to my gym." Said a blue haired man.

"Your gym, so that means you must be Falkner." I said.

"That is correct." Falkner said. "So, I take it you're all ready?"

"Yes we are." I said turning to Igglybuff.

"Mommy is going to battle. So, I want you to watch, okay?" I asked her.

She replied with a nod.

"Okay let's go." I said.

"I couldn't agree more. Go Pidgey!" Falkner called.

"Okay then go Gardevoir." I said.

"Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!" Falkner called.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic." I said.

I saw Pidgey turn around and kick sand at Gardevoir, but she used Psychic to catch the sand and throw it to the side.

"Okay then, Pidgey use Mud-Slap." Flanker called.

"Use Disarming Voice!" I called out.

The mud that Pidgey kicked up, it hit Gardevoir in the chest. Then, Gardevoir opened her mouth and let out that same deafining screech from earlier. Poor Pidgey, it was already down, I felt bad.

"Wow, you're a strong one. Pidgey return!" Falkner said recalling Pidgey and grabbing another Pokeball. "Go Pidgeotto!"

At that we saw Pidgey's evolved form come out.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Falkner called.

"Use Psychic!" I called.

At that Pidgeotto flapped its wings forcing up some semi-strong winds in a twister type fashion. As it hit Gardevoir it caused enough force to make her dress flutter. Then her eyes turned blue as Pidgeotto was enveloped in a layer of blue light then after a flash, it fell down, knocked out.

"Alright then, that settles it." Falkner said.

"That's all of your Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yep, I've only got the two. Besides, it's obvious that your on a whole different level. But, either way, here's your badge." Falkner said.

"Thanks" I said as I took the badge.

I then picked up Igglybuff in one arm, took Gardevoir's hand with my other and left. I kind of felt bad for those two Pokemon, they were so low leveled, and we just destroyed them. I hope we didn't kill their will to battle. But, I shrugged it off and went to the Pokemon Center. It was starting to get late, so I decided to get a room for the night.

Once we got to the Pokemon Center and checked into our room, I let everyone out and got their dinner ready. I got something for Gardevoir too. But my appetite just wasn't here, so I didn't get myself anything.

"Tony? Are you okay? Your not eating." Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't seem to have an appetite." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again moving closer to me. "You seem like you're thinking about something."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said.

"It's not me, is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You don't like my evolution, and don't like me anymore." Gardevoir said.

"Never. That'll never be the case." I said grabbing her hand and looking at her. "I'll always love you, with all my heart."

Gardevoir then put her food down and lunged at my crying.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" I asked.

"You said that same exact thing in my dream." She said.

"I guess it must be true then." I said holding her."

"That's good." Gardevoir said.

After that she took a couple minutes to calm down while I held on to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there, and for being you." She said as she sat back up.

"No need for thanks, I'll always be there." I said.

"Thank you again." She said as she picked her plate back up.

"So, what was on your mind anyway?" Gardevoir asked.

"The battle earlier, I feel bad for those two Pokemon, they were so under leveled." I said. "I just hope we didn't kill battling for them."

"Oh, okay." She said. "Don't worry about that. They will be fine. Flying types especially love their challenges."

"Okay, that's good." I said now hearing my stomach growl.

"Well, well, looks like someone is hungry." Gardevoir chuckled. "Say ahhh." She said moving a fork towards me.

"No, no, I'll go get some food." I said laughing.

"Aww, am I not allowed to feed my mate?" She asked pouting.

"No I just want to feed myself right now." I said laughing some more.

"Why are you always laughing at me?" She asked.

"Because your always doing adorable things that I don't expect." I said.

"Hmph, fine go get your own food then." She pouted.

"Okay, I will." I said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, don't be long." She said taking a bite of her food.

I went over to the Pokemart to get something to eat.

"Dang, she is so adorable, how did I get so lucky?" I asked to myself.

"Hmm, what to get?" I asked my self when I got to the Pokemart.

"Oh, there!" I said to myself now excited that I found some frozen burritos.

"Too bad there isn't an open Mexican place. I could really use a good fresh burrito. Oh well." I shrugged my dreams away and headed back to my room.

"Yay, your back." Gardevoir said. "I missed you."

"I was only gone like 10 minutes." I said.

"So, I still missed you for those 10 minutes." She said.

"I love you so much." I said as I put my burritos in the microwave.

After I ate, we both laid down.

"This is gonna be a little different." I said.

"How so?" Gardevoir asked.

"Well, you just evolved today. So now, you're taller. It'll just be a little different." I explained.

"Oh okay." She said as we cuddled up to each other.

"Good night Tony, I love you." Gardevoir said.

"Good night Gardevoir, I love you too." I said.

At that, we both started to drift to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to an abnormal weight on my chest. I moved my head the most I could right away, to see what it was. I freaked out internally for a second or two, but then I realized that Kirlia had evolved into Gardevoir the day before. Her habit of laying on me would be where the extra weight is coming from.

"Hey, Gardevoir, wake up please." I said gently shaking her.

"Aww, fie more minis..." She slurred.

"Please, it's hard to breathe like this." I said shaking her more.

"Muhh, nooo." She whinned.

"Fine then." I said pushing her off to my side.

"Nooo!" My bed." She said putting her arms above her.

"Look you can't be laying on top of me like that any more." I said starting to sit up.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You evolved and got bigger, so your heavier now. I was having trouble breathing." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. I can handle your head on me or something similar, but not your whole self on me." I said.

"Okay love." She said smiling.

"Okay then lets get up and get some breakfast, we got some travel time ahead of us." I told her.

"Oh food... okay!" Gardevoir said getting happier.

At that, I got changed into clean clothes and then we went outside and got breakfast ready for the others. Then gardevoir and I ate.

"Um Tony, what are those?" Gardevoir asked.

"Pop Tarts." I said.

"Those look nasty." She said.

"I can assure you that they aren't." I said.

"Can I go with Pokemon food today?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. giving her a bowl and filling it.

I watched the others eat as I savor the taste of my Pop Tarts. I know that they are supposed to be toasted but, have you ever tried them without doing so? They are still pretty good. And they are easy and quick.

After breakfast we started on our way. I let every one except Sharpedo stay out. It's tough on him to move around let alone keep up without water. So, I called him back for now. After that though, the Pokeball sparked and started to glow a bright white. Then, it just disappeared.

"Huh, what? Where did it go?" I asked myself starting to freak out.

"What happened?" Kirlia asked.

"Sharpedo's Pokeball disappeared after a recalled him." I said looking on the ground.

"Vibrava brava vibrava." I heard from Vibrava.

"Translation?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Count how many of us there are." Gardevoir said.

"Okay." I said as I went to count everyone.

Gardevoir, Vibrava, Igglybuff, Cacnea, Fletchinder, Swampert... Then it hit me. I had seven Pokemon with me.

"Hmm..." I hummed thinking. "Oh yeah. I went to deposit someone but never did. I've had seven of you with me since then. I guess this had to happen at some point. Thanks Vibrava." I said turning to Vibrava.

"Vibrava." He said.

I looked at Gardevoir.

"He said your welcome." She said.

"Thanks hun." I said.

With that we continued on our way after about three hours, we came to a cave. I recalled everyone so we wouldn't get separated. Then I held Gardevoir's hand as we started. As soon as we entered, a trainer challenged us.

"Go, Onix!" The trainer called throwing a Pokeball.

"Go, Swampert!" I called back throwing a Pokeball.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" The trainer called.

"Swampert, use Earthquake." I said.

At that I saw Onix grab rocks with his tail and throw them at Swampert who countered by jumping up and slamming back down hard. The whole ground shook and crumbled underneath Onix, causing rubble to strike him and knock him out.

"Are you for real?" The trainer asked handing over the money.

"Yeah, but just so you know, she is stronger." I said pointing to Gardevoir.

"Okay, then." The guy said returning Onix and leaving for a Pokemon Center.

"I don't like this." Gardevoir said as we walked.

"What?" I asked.

"We are too strong." She said.

"You gotta think we already had three badges. Then, all of that crap happened so you probably got more experience there. And now we are here and kind of started over." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Gardevoir asked.

"We should only have one badge right now. But we have four. We are ahead no matter what way you look at it." I further explained.

"Oh okay. I guess it doesn't matter so long as I have you." She said grabbing my whole arm and kissing me.

"I'm glad your taking advantage of your new height." I said.

"Me too." She said. "Oh yeah, Tony, I noticed that your starting to grow a beard. I like it."

"I have a little bit of fuzz, but it's not much." I said.

"I still like it though." Gardevoir said.

"Thanks hun." I said as we continued walking.

After about an hour and two more battles later, we made it out of the cave. I looked up at the sky to check on our daylight, or in this case, lack there-of.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already getting dark out. I complained.

"Yeah." Gardevoir said.

"Anyway, we have about an hour left until we're in town. And you know what that means, right?" I asked.

"A bed tonight?" She asked back.

"Exactly." I said.

After about forty minutes, I saw what looked like a well. I heard noise and saw guys in dark clothing climbing out of it and running away. I decided to ignore it.

"That's weird." I said.

"Yeah, but are we just gonna let them do their thing?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yep, besides, it's just about dinner time so let's get that taken care of, shall we?" I asked.

"Yay," she cheered.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." I said as we got set up.

We were all happy for now sitting down to eat. But, that all changed, we got surrounded by about ten of those guys in dark clothes.

"Hand over your Pokemon and things won't have to get dirty." One of them said as I kept eating.

"Hey we're talking to you." Another said. shouting at me.

"You are? You must be mistaken." I asked.

"No, we are Team Rocket and we are here for your Pokemon. So, are you going to hand them over?" The first one asked.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Then we're gonna take them." A third one said reaching for Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, use Ember." I said as Fletchinder spat flames at the Rocket member who stepped back holding his hand that got hit.

Then all ten of them threw up Pokeballs. There were two Rattata, three Zubats, two Houndours, a Krabby, a Corsola, and a Beedrill.

"Let's make this fast okay?" I asked. "We are all hungry."

"Are you for real kid?" One of them asked/

"Cacnea, Pin Missle on the Rattata; Fletchinder, Razor Wind on the Beedrill; Vibrava, Rock Slide on the Zubats; Swapmert, Mud Shot on the Houndours; Gardevoir, Psychic on the Krabby and Corsola." I called.

Everyone let off their attacks and the opposing Pokemon were down. It was that easy.

"Okay can we get back to eating now?" I asked.

"You think you'll get off that easy?" I heard from behind the Rockets.

A duo stepped forward. A blue haired guy and a red haired girl. Their uniforms were white so I assumed that they were higher.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes now prepare for a real battle." The guy said as they threw their Pokeballs up.

They sent out an Arbok and a Weezing. So I sent Swampert and Gardevoir.

"Weezing sludge!" The guy called.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" The girl called.

"Swampert, Mud Shot! Gardevoir, Psychic." I called.

I watched the sludge hit Swampert, not doing much as his Mud Shot knocked out Weezing. However, the Poison Sting from Arbok was hitting its mark on Gardevoir. I watched her force out a Psychic on Arbok knocking it out. But after that she fell to her knees.

"This won't be the last you see of us." The rockets said as they turned to run.

"Gardevoir are you okay?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurt more than I expected." She said.

"How about you Swampert? Are you okay?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"How about the rest of you?" I asked as the all responded the same.

Just as we sat back down to eat, I heard a voice. One that I really didn't want to hear.

 **I'm gonna end it here for now. It's 6:30am right now and I'm tired. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know what you like or don't like, any criticism will help me to better myself. Thank you and again, enjoy.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, guy over there!" A female voice called over.

"Didn't you learn from last time?" A male voice called over.

"Oh no." I said in my head as I face palmed.

It was Lyra and Ethan. I didn't expect to see them again and this was already aggravating.

"Hey you!" Lyra said when she got closer. "We were gonna help you fight the rockets, but you already took care of them, good job. Your pokemon sure are strong."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked as I turned around still eating. "I would strongly prefer if you would say excuse me, not hey you. You're very rude." I finished as I turned back back.

"I told you." Said Ethan.

"So what? I don't care that your always right." Lyra argued.

"Well, maybe you should listen to me once in a while." Ethan argued back.

I was getting visibly annoyed than I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and it was Gardevoir.

"Take a deep breath and I'll take care of this." Gardevoir said through telepathy.

"Excuse me." Gardevoir started as she turned to the arguing duo. "I'm sorry but you two are really starting to bother us now. Could you please take your arguing else where."

"Well there Pokemon, you look really familiar so I don't care." Lyra said.

"Oh my gosh, I hate this chick! Go away!" I screamed.

"You have a problem with me?" She asked.

"Yes, it's your mouth. Go away." I said.

"Please leave us alone." Gardevoir said.

"Come on pet, make me." Lyra said.

"You're going too far." Ethan said grabbing Lyra's arm and trying to pull her away.

"You want to say that again?" Gardevoir asked.

"You need to stop before you get hurt. You're pushing my partner, and she and I don't like it." I said. "Come on Gardevoir, let leave." I said as I returned the others.

"No." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah you can't leave, you threatened me." Lyra said.

"Come on hun." I said grabbing Gardevoir's hand.

"No." She said again.

"Ignore her, she's not worth it." I said.

"Yes I am worth it." Lyra said as she walked closer. "You need to stop ignoring me." She said poking me.

"Okay that's it, I'm done now." I said.

That crossed the line. In my head I knew it going to hit or push. So I went for the later. Then, I walked over to Gardevoir and grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"Thank you." She said, holding me. "I was going to do something much worse."

"I could tell. I didn't want that because I could have lost you for good." I told her.

"I never finished eating." She said.

"I know." I said looking around the immediate area. "Let's find a restaurant."

"Okay." She agreed.

On that note, we found a small diner that was still open.

About an hour later, we were all done eating. So we decided to go get a room for the night.

"Good evening and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked in the usual cheery tone.

"We'd like a room for the night." I said.

"Okay, here's the key for your room, it's room 36." She said handing me a key.

"Thank you." I said as a took the key in one hand and Gardevoir's hand in the other and went to our room.

I'm almost positive i heard Nurse Joy mumble something about clean up, under her breath. I guess she thinks we're going to be doing that tonight. Not that i don't want to, but I'm not ready for that.

"Besides, if I do that then the author would have to change the rating." I said unknowingly out loud.

"Tony, who are you talking to?" Gardevoir asked giving me a very confused look.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You were saying something." She said.

"Really? I guess I must've let my thoughts out." I said.

"Oh, okay." She replied smiling at me.

It made me happy to see her smiling so it caused me to smile back. This caused me to think back to what we've been through and how far we've come together. Our meeting, our partnership, her first evolution and our relationship. To her breakdown, our separation, our getting back together, and her second evolution. A lot has happened and it all makes me happy, well except for three things. Oh well though, they are in the past. That's when Gardevoir snapped me back to reality.

"Tony, you passed our room." She said grabbing hold of my arm.

"What? Oh, sorry my bad." I said turning back to our door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just spacing out a little. And thinking about the stuff that has happened." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." Gardevoir said as she opened the door.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower. You can go after me." I said.

"Or we can..." She started before I cut her off.

"No, we aren't doing that, nice try though." I said I walked towards the door.

"Why not?" She started pouting.

"Because of what happened last time. And your really cute when you pout sometimes." I laughed as I closed the door behind me.

"Don't laugh at me." I heard her shout.

This isn't good. Since she evolved, she probably got more urges. She even might be more pushy when it comes to them. I'm going to have to be on guard. I trust that she'll trust my requests on the matter. But I also fear that her instincts may take over. I just worry because of what they told us in sex ed class. They say pokemon reproduction organs aren't compatible with humans. That based on their element they have some kind of effect related to their typing. Fire types for example can be 350 *F or more inside females and some males may release actual fire. Each type can have an effect like this. It honestly scares me. And I don't have any friends who tested this either. So I don't know what to think.

"Dang, why do I always think so much about stuff like this when I'm in the shower?" I said to myself.

I got dressed and left the bathroom on that note.

"Okay you can go now, if you'd like." I said.

"Could you help me wash my back? I'm still not used to my body. I might not be able to reach." She asked.

"Nice try." I said.

"What do you mean? Why won't you help?" She asked.

"You have psychic powers." I said.

"Uh, they don't work in water?" She tried lying.

"Again, nice try." I said.

"Okay then, fine." She said with a sigh.

"She really wants me in there with her. She must be getting curious." I said.

That's when I decided to lay down. I started thinking about everything. The thoughts from the hallway and from the shower. About 15 miuntes later, she came out drying off. I looked up and got a shock.

"Gardevoir, can you please put your dress on?" I asked looking away.

"You don't like my body? This took a lot of courage." She said clearly upset.

"It's not that." I said looking back at her.

"Then what is it? Even when I was a Kirlia you never picked up on my advances. You always pushed them off." She said voice starting to shake. "You always tell me that I'm amazing, and that I'm beautiful. But, you still brush off my advancements. Why?" She asked.

"I'm not ready for that. I told you this. Sure, I've thought about it. I just don't know if I'm ready." I said.

"You won't even look though. Am I beautiful, or ugly?" She asked.

"Your beautiful." I said standing up to walk over.

"Then why do you look away? I wanted you to see." She said gasping as I embraced her.

"Sit down with me, we need to talk.

"Okay." She agreed sitting next to me.

"Look, I know you are getting urges, and they are getting stronger." I said

"Yes" Gardevoir said.

"My problem is, we are both still young." I said.

"But, in my culture, others reproduce as Kirlias and some even as Ralts." She protested.

"Even so." I said.

"Mawile once told me, that human can't start as early as Pokemon, but you should be more than old enough." She said.

"Right and I'm aware of that." I said.

"Then why?" She said.

"I'm not mentally ready." I said.

"Can you at least look at me?" She asked.

"Haven't I been for a while now?" I asked back.

"I didn't even notice." She said.

"I thought you came out like that on accident, so I didn't want to make you mad." I said.

"But, I didn't." She said.

"I know that now." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"I still love you and I still think you look amazing, even more so than as a Kirlia." I said.

"Do you really?" She asked.

"Yes I do hun." I said moving in to kiss her.

At that we both fell sideways and just laid there holding each other. Then when I saw where the pillows were, I got up and moved down the bed and she followed. The we pulled the covers up and cuddled back up with each other. I recall her saying something about trying something as a dozed off but wasn't able to ask what she said as a fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, trying to remember the previous night. I saw my girlfriend in a way I never thought I would. Not this early at least. But did it really happen, or was it a dream? I couldn't remember. I turned around in the bed to look at her. I picked up the covers and then got my answer and put them back down. I t really happened. At this point I don't know what to do. I want to, but don't want to at the same time.

"Good morning, love." Gardevoir said.

"Good morning, hun." I replied back.

"You have a chance to think about my question last night?" She asked.

"What question?" I asked.

"I told you that I really want to try something." She said.

"Oh..." I started. "Umm, I don't know." I said back.

"Why not?" Gardevoir asked.

"We went over this already. I'm not ready for it." I replied.

"Aww, I was hoping you forgot." She pouted.

"Nice try." I said. "But, I need you to stop trying for that. I'll tell you when I think I'm ready."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." I replied.

"Ok, thanks love." Gardevoir said stealing a quick kiss.

"Ok, anyway, it's time to get up. We gotta face the gym leader today." I told her.

"Oh am I fighting today?" She asked.

"Probably not. He uses bug types." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I don't care much for bugs." She said.

So I managed to get Gardevoir out of bed, dressed and ready for the day. We went out side, and I let everyone out of their Pokeballs and got them fed. I got a Pop Tart and Gardevoir decided on Pokemon food again.

"How can you eat those things?" Gardevoir asked me.

"Like this." I remarked while taking a bite.

"Okay smart one." She replied.

"Yep that's me." I said picking up the pink ball asking me to.

"Iggly." It said.

"She says daddy." Gardevoir said.

"That's cute." I replied. "Well, let's go to the gym."

"Okay." Gardevoir agreed while I recalled everyone.

I took Gardevoir's hand as we left the Pokemon Center. The walk wasn't too far, but it wasn't real close either, about fifteen minutes give or take. Then we came to the usual brown roof building.

"Okay here we go, badge number five." I said.

We walked through the doors and was the leader, Bugsy. The gym looked perfect for bug types. It was like a jungle clearing. Vines covered the walls, with twigs and small branches growing off of them. There were leaves on the floor and walls and even growing off the vines that hung from the ceiling. It was impressive to say the least.

"Hey, a challenger!" A purple haired boy said.

"You're the gym leader?" I asked.

"Yep. You're here for my badge?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Alright. Let's go." He said turning to run to his side.

Once we were both situated, the referee walked in, raised his flags and spoke up.

"This battle for the Hive Badge between Gym Leader Bugsy and challenger Tony will be a three on three battle." The referee started. "The challenger may substitute, however the gym leader may not. The battle will end once either sides three choices are unable to continue. Are both sides ready?"

"Yes." Bugsy and I both said in unison."

"Okay, let the battle begin!" The referee called.

"Go, Kukuna!" Bugsy called.

"Go, Vibrava!" I responded. "Vibrava, use Crunch!"

"Counter with Harden!" Bugsy responded to my attack.

Vibrava went in and bit down as Kukuna's body hardened. This caused Vibrava to recoil back.

"String Shot, slow it down." Bugsy called.

"Counter with Dragon breath." I called out.

Kukuna sent out a stream of what looked like silk. As this started to tangle Vibrava, he let put a blue, electrified cloud like breath that went towards Kukuna. This caused Kukuna to wince in pain as Vibrava fell over to get rid of the string shot.

"Kukuna use Poison Sting." Bugsy said.

"Vibrava, Finish this with Earthquake." I said.

Kukuna spat out a barrage of little purple, poisonous needles. A few of them hit Vibrava as he jumped up and then slammed back down. Causing the whole ground to shake and it crumbled under Kukuna causing the rubble to hit him, effectively knocking him unconscious.

The referee raised a flag. "Kakuna is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Vibrava."

"Good job Vibrava." I congratulated as I looked down to him. "Vibrava, are you okay?" I asked him. His breathing was very heavy as he shook his head no. "Was it the poison stings?" I asked as he nodded. "Okay then eat this and take a rest," I said as I tossed him a pecha berry and recalled him.

"Good job so far, here comes the next though. Go Metapod." Bugsy called as his Metapod emerged on the field.

"Fletchinder, you're up!" I called in response.

"Metapod, Tackle!" Bugsy called.

"Wait, what?" I asked myself as Meta pod tossed itself at Fletchinder, striking him in the talon.

"Yeah, I made sure my Metapod didn't forget Tackle." Bugsy laughed. "Metapod, do it again.

"Counter it with Flame Charge!" I called out.

This time the both charged at each other, Fletchinder covered in flames. They both collided but Metapod fell back.

"Oh no, Metapod, get up!" Bugsy shouted.

"Fletchinder, end it with Ember." I said as Fletchinder spat some flames at the cocoon that was getting back up.

"Metapod is unable to battle, the winner is Fletchinder!" The referee said.

"Fletchinder, you good to keep going?" I asked.

"Fletchinder Fletchinder Fletch." It replied nodding.

"Translation?" I asked looking to Gardevoir.

"He said 'Just don't stand there while I get struck again.'" Gardevoir answered.

"Sorry about that Fletchinder, I wasn't expecting that attack." I apologized.

"Go Scyther." Bugsy called.

"Scyther, Quick attack!" Bugsy called.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" I yelled out.

It was too late. As Fletchinder got into stance, Scyther had already landed its hit. Fletchinder recoiled a little bit but was fine.

"Acrobatics this time." I said.

"Focus Energy." Bugsy called.

As Scyther started to get its focus, Fletchinder went up in the air. Fletchinder did a bunch of weird flips and rolls before diving in and striking. Scyther got knocked back a little bit but regained its footing.

"GO for the U-turn." Bugsy called.

"Ember!" I yelled out.

Fletchinder spat some embers out but Scyther dove right through them, hit Fletchinder in the wind pipe, knocking the wind out of him and dove back to its trainer. As it went back I saw Fletchinder lying there trying to catch its breath.

"Fletchinder return." I said as a called him back. "Swampert, you're up."

"Scyther, Quick Attack." Bugsy said.

"Swampert, Muddy Water.

Scyther flew in and struck Swampert who stood there and took the hit. Then, Swampert summoned up a wave of brown, muddy water that crashed down on Scyther.

"Scyther use another Quick Attack." Bugsy said.

"Finish this with a Rock Slide." I responded.

Right after Scyther flew in and hit Swampert again, rocks started materializing and falling from above and started pelting Scyther would couldn't dodge them all. The rocks caused Scyther to faint.

The referee held up his flag again. "Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Swampert. This battle goes to the challenger Tony!"

"We did it! Good job, Swampert!" I yelled out, running over and giving him a high five.

"Alright, here you go, you're hive badge. Those are some strong Pokemon you got there." Bugsy said.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together, especially these two." I said pointing to Gardevoir and Swampert.

"I can tell." Bugsy said laughing. "Well, either way, good luck with the rest of your journey."

"Thank you, and take care." I replied.

"Thanks and I will." He said back.

On that note I recalled Swampert and Gardevoir and I headed back to the Pokemon Center. I had to get Vibrava checked out for his poison and I needed to make sure Fletchinder was doing good too. Gardevoir had Igglybuff who had fallen asleep somehow. So once we got there, I got every one checked in, and took a seat while waiting.


	32. Chapter 32

The wait wasn't long, about 5 minutes at the longest. That same buzzer noise that everyone will always remember, that was what snapped me from my trance. I stood up and walked over to Nurse Joy who was on her way towards me with my now healed Pokemon.

"Everyone is rested and in perfect health." Nurse joy said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks, that was a big help." I replied with a smile of my own as I attached my Pokeballs to my belt.

"Will you be on your way then?" She asked.

"Yes I will." I answered.

"Okay then be careful not to get lost in the woods and we hope to help you next time you need it." She replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said as Gardevoir and I headed off.

"So how long is it to the next town?" Gardevoir asked.

"About two and a half days." I said.

"Are you for real?" Gardevoir asked in shock.

"Yes I am. It's a winding trail in the wood. I want to make sure we don't get lost." I said.

"But, beds..." She whined.

"Where did you sleep before I caught you?" I asked.

"On the ground." She said.

"Okay then, you should be used to it." I said as we approached the woods.

"But, I'm not." She pouted.

"Because you've gotten spoiled." I chuckled.

"I'm not spoiled." Gardevoir pouted more.

"Suuurrre." I teased.

"But I'm not." She said.

"Okay then prove it." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"In here." I said pointing at the woods.

"We are gonna sleep on the ground. It's gonna be two or three nights." I said.

"Three nights?" She asked

"Yep. Shouldn't be an issue for you if you're not spoiled though." I teased more.

"Fine let's go." She said.

As we got close, we saw a trio.

"Yes, just as I thought my Pokemon are getting stronger." Silver said.

"How are you so strong?" Ethan asked.

"Brute force is the only way." Silver replied.

"Oh, this guy." I said.

"How do you feel about some redemption?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Oh I feel like I need it." She said.

We started to walk towards the forest entrance. Then just like planned, we were stopped.

"You! It's time for our rematch!" Silver shouted at me.

"Okay, but I'm trying to get through this forest. So, how about one on one." I said.

"Fine, deal." He said.

"This one didn't even get to battle. Go, Feraligatr!" Silver yelled.

"Gardevoir, you're up." I said releasing her hand.

"Aww, it wants revenge." Silver teased.

"Yes, she does." I answered with emphasis on the word she.

"Right, Feraligatr, use Crunch." Silver called.

"Gardevoir Future Sight." I said.

I saw Gardevoir close her eyes and briefly glow a light blue as Feraligatr bit down on her left shoulder.

"Ice Fang next." Silver said.

"The trap is set. Now Psychic.

Feraligatr ran up as he got covered in a blue aura then after a flash, he staggered backwards a little bit.

"Okay, then Water Gun." He said.

"Teleport, then Disarming Voice." I called.

In that instant, Gardevoir disappeared with the Water Gun going to her previous position. Then she reappeared behind Feraligatr and let out that same terrible scream. It was hurting Feraligatr.

"Crunch again, let's go." He called.

"Psychic." I said.

"Feraligatr ran up to Gardevoir and opened his jaw. As soon as it opened he got struck from an energy based attack from behind. Then seeing her opening, Gardevoir used Psychic one last time. Knocking out Silver's Feraligatr and winning.

"What was that? You got outside help, you cheated." Silver pouted.

"No, that was the move Future Sight, I suggest you study it." I said as a very happy Gardevoir jumped at me but then winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning to her.

"Yeah it's just sore." She said holding it.

"Okay let me spray it with a Super Potion." I offered pulling one from my bag.

"You know your going to fall behind me." Silver said as I helped Gardevoir.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"Brute force is the only way to make your Pokemon stronger." He said.

"That is where you are wrong. I have use no force at all training her. Nothing but love." I said.

"That is why you will fall behind." He repeated.

"Oh yeah?" I asked helping Gardevoir up and kissing her. "That is where you're wrong."

"You're disgusting." Silver said.

"How is love disgusting? Willingness is more beautiful than force." I replied.

"Wait a minute, you're the guy who pushed me yesterday!" Lyra yelled from my left.

The second i heard her voice, I face palmed. I can't believe I forgot how annoying she is.

"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you. However, I still find you as annoying as I did in New Bark, I want you to stop being so loud, and stop trying to address me so crudely." I said.

"What do you mean, guy?" I didn't know you back then." She said.

"I shot you down after you insulted my girlfriend." I said

"Oh you." She said. "I'm still upset."

"Yeah, I don't care." I said as I turned back to Silver. "Next time we battle, you will lose even worse if you keep using force." I mentioned as I turned to Ethan. "As for you Ethan, I have no problem with you, see you around."

With that I took Gardevoir's hand and we headed into the forest. We were eager to get to Goldenrod City. We wanted to get through at least Ecruteak City before going back for the others, give things time to calm down.

"The forest it's weird." Gardevoir said after walking for about twenty minutes.

"How so?" I asked her.

"It's creepy, but beautiful at the same time. Like a creepy kind of beautiful. I like it but don't at the same time." She explained.

"When you say it that way, I can kind of see it." I said.

"The different grass types everywhere, they look so happy. It reminds me of us." She said holding my hand tighter.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful at the same time. It's almost ideal. Like nothing will ever go wrong." I added.

The air around us was just about perfect. We both had romantics on the mind. So I stopped moving and let go of her hand causing her to stop and look back.

"Tony, what's wrong? She asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I said as I set my bag down and looked through it.

"Why'd we stop?" She asked.

"This." I said as I took a small case from my bag. I proceeded to get on one knee and ask Gardevoir that famous four word question. "Gardevoir." I said holding the case out and opening it. "Will you marry me?"

"You mean?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, will you be my life mate?" I asked again.

I looked up in time to see her tackle me to the ground.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for so long." Gardevoir said, holding me there.

After a few minutes she got off of me and helped me up. Then I took the ring and slid it on to her finger.

"It's beautiful." Gardevoir said, staring at the ring.

"Just like you." I told her.

"I'm so happy to have you." She said as she pulled me into kiss.

This one felt different, I can't place my finger on it, but it was different. Either way I still enjoyed this just as much.

After the kiss, we continued through the forest, hand-in-hand.

She was so happy, as was I. It looks like the timing was right. This looked like it was perfection. If it wasn't for our love, this forest would have been so boring. We didn't find a single other trainer to challenge. We were so confused.

Once nightfall hit, we settled into a spot, and set up the tent. Everyone ate then Gardevoir and I cuddled together and fell asleep. The second day was just the same. Very boring with no trainers. Just a little bit of small talk between the two of us. This kept us going. Then after dinner and sleep, the third day too, followed suite.

The only difference was the third night. As we were in the tent settling down for the night, Gardevoir had a worried look on her face so I confronted her.

"Gardevoir?" I asked.

"AH, what's up?" She asked jumping.

"Is something wrong?" i asked her.

"Uh, no why?" She asked back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay then, let's go to sleep." I said crawling into my sleeping bag.

"Uh Tony, could I go in my ball tonight." She asked.

This stopped me cold in my tracks. So I reached over and felt her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you aren't sick. You hate your Pokeball." I said.

"I know, it's just..." She trailed off.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"I'm scared that I'll try something." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My mating season started the other day and I've been trying really hard to hold it back lately. But, it's getting tougher. I'm about to lose control over it I don't want to hurt you." Gardevoir said not looking at me.

''I see, I wish you would've mentioned this sooner." I said.

"I was worried. It's a touchy topic, and I didn't know how you'd react. But, at this point, I'm scared that I'll do something to you." She explained.

I grabbed her hand, pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "I didn't know your mating seasons started this early, and I didn't know it was this hard on you. I thank you for respecting my boundaries. Gardevoir, I love you." I said to her.

"Tony, that's making it harder to control. I know you're not ready. So, please, put me in my ball before I hurt you." She almost begged.

"You're right I'm not ready. And I don't really want to do this yet." I said.

"Do what?" Gardevoir asked as I laid back.

"I know you hate you're Pokeball more than anything. And I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this. So, even though I feel like I shouldn't, I'm going to help you out." I said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying, that I'm ready for you. Don't waste your first mating season. I'm here for you. Let's mate." I almost whispered while blushing.

"Are you sure?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes." I said making sure the others were all recalled and the tent was closed.

"Okay, here I go." She said.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling very well rested. I saw my lovely fiance laying next to me. The previous night however, was something I didn't expect to happen so soon. I enjoyed every moment, and I'm almost positive she did as well. I don't know how long i had expected to wait, so either way, that wouldn't have been fair to her. In the end though, I made her happy. A few minutes later, I felt her start to stir.

"Morning love." I said turning to face her with a smile.

"Morning, my life mate." She responded with a smile of her own.

"Umm, about last night." I started before she cut me off.

"You don't want to do that anymore, is that it?" She asked looking away.

"No, that's not it. I was going to ask how you liked it." I said taking her hand.

"It was great, you were great." She said with a smile. "We will do that again sometime though, right?" She asked.

"I plan on it." I replied.

"That makes me happy." She said hugging me and stealing a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, we decided to get up and get ready to go. I looked at my Pokegear to check the time. It said 8:13 am.

"It seems like a decent time for breakfast. What do you think?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Oh what are we having?" She asked.

"Pop-tarts." I said blankly.

"Oh uh, I'll do Pokemon food today again." She said.

"Nope." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want you to try one." I said.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you might like them." I said.

"But, I might not." She argued.

"That's why I said to try it." I explained.

"I guess." She said.

"Okay thanks." I said handing her one while letting everyone out.

I watched her open the package as I filled everyone's bowls. Then I watched her close her eyes as she slowly bit into it. Then her eyes opened while she chewed. Then she lowered the package while still holding it and looked away.

"Well how was it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." She said.

"Nice but how was it?" I asked again.

"It was good, it tasted like strawberries." She admitted.

"See I told you they were good." I said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah, I now." She said.

"Oh yeah, also." I started, getting everyone's attention. "We should be getting out of the woods later today. So we are getting pizza when we get in to town. How does that sound?"

I heard some slight cheering from everyone. It was light, likely due to the fact that everyone was still waking up. After eating in relative silence for some unknown reason, we moved on afterwards. I let everyone stay out of their Pokeballs for this leg of the trip except for Sharpedo due to no legs. I had everyone walk close by and follow.

"Iggly" The little puff ball said with it's arms up.

"Translate, please?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Carry me." She replied,

"Thanks." I said turning back to Igglybuff.

"Not anymore. I can walk, it's time for you to start." I said.

"Iggly" It said nodding as it followed.

'Wow, that was easy.' I thought.

I held Gardevoir's hand as we walked. I had everyone else in front of me so I could keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't fall behind. I decided to come clean about my wanting to wait for last night's event.

"Gardevoir." I got her attention.

"Yes, hun?" She asked.

"What we did last night." I said.

"Yeah, what about it." she asked again.

"I want to come clean about something." I said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"My wanting to wait. Honestly, I was mostly just scared." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

I decided this is where she would get the whole story.

"Yeah. First I didn't want to do anything because you were a Kirlia and small and I didn't want to hurt you. Then it's also what they taught us in school." I started my story.

"What did they teach you?" She asked curiously as we continued to walk.

"They said that Pokemon, uh how do I say uh, Reproductive systems can vary based on what type they are. Like Ice can apparently give humans frost bite. Bugs and Poison types can cause poisoning and so on.

"I'm not Ice, Poison, or Bug though. So what's the problem?" She asked.

"I only mentioned a few. They said that Psychic types will distort and reform what ever goes in. So, I was scared of that and it hurting." I explained. "Part of me just wanted to wait until marriage like a good kid, while part of me didn't want to wait at all. Part of me didn't want to due to fear from what they said in school. I didn't want to believe it but, I didn't know anyone who had tried anything, so I didn't have anyone to tell me if the schools were right or not. I was scared."

"I didn't know." Gardevoir said.

"I know my putting it off wasn't fair to you. Especially after your evolution. Your height wasn't an issue anymore, and I still tried avoiding it. I'm sorry." I said upset.

"It's okay. All that matters is that now you know the truth." She said holding my hand tighter.

"Thanks." I said starting to look back up.

At this point, the exit of the forest was in sight.

As we left the forest, I half expected to be blinded by sunlight, kind of like when you turn on a light after being in a dark room. The other half of me knew that wouldn't be the case. Looking ahead, I could see the City not too far away. I saw another building that was closer. As I approached, I read the sign. It read: Day Care Center.

"Oh okay, no need for this place." I said to myself.

"Something wrong?" Gardevoir asked me tilting her head to the side.

"Nope, I'm fine." I replied.

"Okay that's good." She responded with a smile.

"You, trainer battle me!" A trainer shouted at me. He had purple hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with some white skulls on it and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. Covering his shirt was a worn leather jacket. He also wore a pair of black work boots.

"The name would be Tony, and what would yours be?" I asked.

"My name isn't important. All that matters is how bad I will beat you." The guy said laughing.

"Fine, go Gardevoir." I said as Gardevoir stepped forward.

"Just as I thought, Go Scizor." The guy said.

"Crap, Gardevoir, are you up to this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I believe I can manage." She responded.

"OK, Future Sight." I said.

"Bullet Punch." The guy said.

As Gardevoir's eyes started to glow, Scizor dashed forward at almost impossible speed with a glowing claw and slammed his claw into Gardevoir's gut. As the claw made contact an audible grunt was heard.

"Gardevoir! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded holding her gut for a second.

"Disarming Voice." I called.

"X-Scissor!" The called out.

"Scizor jumped up and crossed his arms in an "X" fashion as Gardevoir let out a terrible screech that turned into a sharp yelp as Scizor's X-Scissor came into contact. He looked a little shaken from her attack but nothing more.

"Bullet Punch again." The guy called.

"Quick catch him with Psychic!" I started to panic.

Mere inches from Gardevoir's face, is when she caught Scizor and threw him back.

"Gardevoir, we are forfeit." I said.

"No. I want to win." she said.

"But, you can't, you have no effective moves." I said.

"No! I can win." She yelled.

"Dark Pulse!" The boy called.

"Teleport, then get him with Disarming Voice." I said.

She did as told and when she let out that screech, I saw Scizor holding his ears. Then a blast hit him from behind, it was Future Sight.

"Shut her up with Iron head." The boy said.

"Use Psychic." I said.

"She caught Scizor but only after Iron Head landed.

"Throw him." I said. She threw him but not far.

"Bullet Punch again." The guy said.

This time Scizor hit Gardevoir in the gut again but in an upper cut fashion and sent her into the air.

"No, Gardevoir! Teleport!" I called out.

"Dark Pulse!" The guy called again."

The Scizor looked up and shot a Dark Pulse up to Gardevoir hitting her a little higher up. It landed before she could regain her thoughts to teleport.

'Forget this.' I thought as I grabbed her Pokeball and aimed it at her to recall her.

"No, none of that. Scizor jump up and get her with another Bullet Punch." I pressed the button but Scizor got in the way and my beam missed as he jumped up and connected a Bullet Punch to Gardevoir's face sending her straight down.

"Gardevoir!" I called out with no answer.

"Iron head!" The guy called out again."

"NO!" I yelled as i tried to run in the way.

I was far too slow. Even though Scizor would've killed me with that one hit, I didn't want to care but he had to stop this, I couldn't even recall her.

He ran right at Gardevoir hitting her again and sending her flying.

"Stop this!" I yelled as I pointed her Pokeball at her again as I heard another command as she hit a tree.

"Dark Pulse." He called.

"I pressed the button on her Pokeball and the laser made contact this time.

"Aww you're giving up?" The guy mocked.

"This was over a long time ago." I said as I turned to run to the Pokemon Center.

 **A/N: Sorry for delays again. And wow this chapter ended up more battle heavy than I originally planned. I hope you guys don't mind the battles or my style for writing out battles. Let me know how you all feel.**

 **Any way hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time**


	33. Chapter 33

It was a terrible 15 minutes to get to the Pokemon Center. It felt like hours. That battle, wasn't even a battle, it was just a massacre. He would've killed her if I didn't recall her. I felt absolutely terrible. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran, crying into her Pokeball. I couldn't believe that I let her go through that. I just recalled her at first chance, I don't even know if she's conscious. I ran right to the counter, Pokeball in hand.

"Nurse Joy! I need help!" I called.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." She said holding her hand out for the Pokeball.

"Some guy with Purple hair. He just wouldn't stop, even after it was obviously over. He would have killed her." I said starting to cry again still remembering what she went through.

"Okay let's get your Pokemon in the back right away." Nurse Joy said quickly turning around.

I followed to the back hall way so I could watch from the window.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Nurse Joy say from inside the room as she let Gardevoir out of her ball.

She had open wounds on her head. Her face was a dirty bloody mess her nose looked broken. Her left shoulder was dislocated and her left forearm appeared to be broken while both arms looked like something had chewed them up. Her gut and chest were both terribly bruised all over. Her chest horn had a scratch to it. both legs appeared to have multiple fractures. They were both gauged open and full of dirt. Infections were very possible if they hadn't already happened. Her breathing was very slow and ragged almost like it was hurting to breathe.

I saw Nurse Joy look my way in complete shock. I had never seen anything that bad and I could tell be her expression that she hasn't either, at least not in a long time. I was at a loss for words and in complete disbelief. How could someone go this far? I broke down even further when I saw her. I couldn't even fathom the amount of pain that she was in. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on, but she wanted to and the trainer listened. I failed, not only as her trainer but as her mate. I put my hands on the window, laid my head against it sideways, and fell to my knees, balling my eyes out.

"Gardevoir, please be okay, please." Was all i could say to myself through my sobs.

I saw two Chanseys go in as Nurse Joy walked out.

"Was this trainer right outside Ilex Forest?" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Yes." I said.

"This is the worst I've seen from him." She replied. "He goes by Even. And he stops nearly every trainer that comes through the forest. We used to have warning signs up but he started removing them."

"How is she?" I asked.

"That's not a sure thing yet." Nurse Joy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She has multiple breaks in each limb and about three broken ribs. "An infection started on her right leg. She has a concussion. And some of the worst internal bleeding I've seen. I have two other nurses coming in from other towns to help out." Nurse Joy said turning to look through the window. "Right now, the Chanseys are using Softboiled to try to help her, but I don't know if it will be enough. Right now, it's a miracle she is even alive. She is still unconscious but I don't know if she will make it. I will do my best to he-."

As soon as she said that I pushed past her and tried to get in the room. One of the Chansey's held me back.

"You can't go in! Your interruptions could make matters worse!" Nurse Joy yelled at me.

"Gardevoir! I'm sorry! Please pull through this you have to!" I yelled struggling to try to get by the Chansey. I just wanted to hold her.

I felt a sharp pain across my face. "You need to stop. Your interrupting is going to hurt her more. You need to stop and go sit down." Nurse joy said sternly, so I complied and went out to the lobby.

I sat for what again felt like hours. After about one actual hour, I got restless. The other two nurses had arrived. They hadn't made much progress at all. I got scared and wanted help, so I did what I didn't think I would resort to. I attempted to call home. I pulled out my Pokegear, dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Hi mom..." I said waiting for an answer.

"What do you want?" She asked, noticing who called.

"I want to ask you for help." I said.

"And why would I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Because you my mother and I'm running out of options." I said starting to lose my emotions again.

"I'm not your mother, I don't care what you're going through. Don't call me again until you've gotten rid of that Pokemon and you are ready to admit that you were wrong." She snapped as she hung up.

I just dropped my phone and sat there. My options are almost all gone, what can I even do? I need someone to help me. I held my face and cried. Cried that she was hurt. Cried that I failed. Cried that I was powerless to help. Cried that I couldn't find help when I needed it. Cried that I can't help right now as it is. I cried about everything. I just wanted someone to tell me that everything would be okay. I waited, but it never happen.

After another 30 minutes I managed to regain my composure. I looked back to my Pokegear, it was about 4:30pm, why past lunchtime. it was almost dinner time. I decided to let everyone out to eat.

"Sorry it's late guys, but something happened. The pizza will have to wait. I said giving them food and going to sit back down and mope some more. After about 20 minutes, I felt something on my side. I looked and there was a Jigglypuff hugging my arm looking sad, like it was trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you Jigglypuff." I said smiling a little. "thank you but you should go back to your trainer now."

Jigglypuff shook its 'head' in a no type fashion. Then it pointed at the group that was missing one Igglybuff, then pointed to itself, then to me. I guess to say then she is my Jigglypuff.

I sat there processing this for a minute. "That's great Jigglypuff I'm glad you evolved." I said putting on the best smile I could before getting upset again.

"Jiggly." It said.

I have no clue what she said but she started hugging my arm again. So I hugged her back. That helped me feel a lot better. I really needed a hug at this point.

"Jigglypuff?" I seemed to ask after looking around and then pointing to the seat next to mine.

"Are you asking about mommy?" I asked.

Jigglypuff nodded.

"She isn't feeling good." I said.

"Swamp." I heard from him as he came over.

"You want to know too?" I asked.

He nodded as well.

"Jigglypuff you stay with the others." I said as she complied. "Swampert come with me."

I walked him to the back and to the room Gardevoir was in. I had him look through the window, and watched his eyes go wide. She was still in terrible shape.

"Someone challenged us to a battle and when overboard." I told him.

-Pokemon School- -Breloom PoV-

"I don't know what to do!" Mawile shouted.

"I know you don't, we don't either." I said holding her.

"I'm mad, but I'm sad too. I miss her, she's my daughter. But, it's still her fault we're here." Mawile cried.

"Just let it go. What's done is done. You can't change it. Just forgive her and stop being mad." I told her.

"Maybe you're right." She said toning down quite a bit.

"See, deep breath. And we can talk for a few minutes." I said calmly.

"Okay, thanks. I just feel so bad. And wanted to use my anger to hide my other emotions." She said.

"I just don't like seeing you stressed like that." I said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hey guys!" A new Pokemon ran over. "I evolved. How do I look?" She asked.

"Braixen you're a Delphox now?" Breloom asked.

"Yep!" Delphox said cheerfully.

"You look great." Mawile said.

"Thanks Mawile." Delphox said. "I'm gonna go find Luxray and tell him."

"Hey Mawile." I said after Delphox left. "Come with me, I think I have a way to help you out more."

"Okay." Mawile agreed.

-Delphox PoV- -40 minutes later-

"Where is he?" I asked myself out loud. "Luxray!"

"Over here!" He called back.

"What do you think?" I asked spinning around.

"You evolved?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You look beautiful." Luxray said.

"Thanks." I said hugging him really quick. "You busy?"

"Nope. Why? What's up?" He asked.

"I just saw Breloom and Mawile, and you'll never guess what happened." I said.

"What you got crabbed at?" Luxray asked.

"No, Mawile was nice." I told him excitedly.

"No way!" He yelled back in doubt.

"Yes, really. Come on I'll prove it." I said pulling him along.

"Okay okay, I'm coming, geez." Luxray said.

-Mawile PoV-

"There feel better." Breloom asked.

"Yes, you have no idea." I said leaning on to Breloom's shoulder.

"Thought so, I'm glad I could help." He said.

"Hey again!" Delphox called over.

"Hi you too." I said.

"How are you two?" Delphox asked.

"I'm good." Breloom said.

"I feel great right now. Thanks." I said.

"See Luxray?" Delphox asked him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in shock right now." Luxray said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your personality is different right now." Luxray said.

"Yeah, I was mean to everyone for no reason. I'm sorry, to both of you." I said looking down. "If I ever get a chance, I need to apologize to my daughter too."

"Apology accepted." Delphox said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in shock right now." Luxray said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your personality is different right now." Luxray said.

"Yeah, I was mean to everyone for no reason. I'm sorry, to both of you." I said looking down. "If I ever get a chance, I need to apologize to my daughter too."

"Apology accepted." Delphox said with a smile.

"On another note, about Kirlia." I said.

"What about her?" Delphox asked.

"It might just be wishful thinking, but I've been thinking, what if she isn't dead?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"What if a trainer chose her as his starter?" I asked.

"But, they wouldn't let anyone choose her after they switched your class." Delphox said. "They always told her she didn't get along well with other Pokemon and that she often fights with everyone. Pokemon and humans both, she fights with them. That drove a lot of trainers away from her."

"I didn't know that part." I said.

"I didn't think so." Delphox said.

"But still, what if someone was able to calm her down? Think about it though, nobody was nice to her, not even us really. What if one of those trainers was nice to her, and got her trust then put her in a ball?" I asked.

"No, I could still feel her psychic energy on that boat after we put her in her ball." She said.

"But that's just it, they could have already left the school by now. What if they are far away?" I asked.

"That could've happened but the energy didn't get fainter. It just dropped. One second it's there. Then literally the next second, it disappeared. That's why I brought it up, it concerned me." I said.

"Teleport?" Breloom asked.

"No, i believe they made her forget it. She probably would've used it to take us to master." Luxio said.

"Not if she didn't know where he was. Couldn't risk getting captured by Poachers." Delphox explained. "Aside from Breloom, they view the rest of us as rare, especially you two not being native to this region." She said pointing to Luxio and Braixen.

"But I thought that Kirlia's evolutionary line had strong Psychic links with their trainers." Breloom said.

"Yes, but we don't know exactly how far that link will reach." Delphox said.

"I get what your saying, but I just wanted to be able to think that she's still alive out there and not being buried on Mount Pyre." I said looking down.

-Back to Pokemon Center- -Tony's PoV-

At this point I've lost track of time. I kept going back to the window to check on her but there is no change. She still looks just as bad. However, right now I'm more nervous than I have been. Right now when I go over to the window, the blinds are closed behind it. They are probably performing surgery on her right now. I know that they are doing their job, but the fact that I can't see is making me more nervous. The blinds are to keep people with weak stomachs to see, but still.

I looked at my Pokegear, and the time is about 6:15 pm.

"I guess this means it's almost dinner time for everyone. I might as well order that pizza I promised them." I said out loud to myself

I looked online on my Pokegear and found the nearest pizza place. I called them and ordered delivery to the Pokemon Center. About 45 minutes later the delivery guy showed up with 3 large pepperoni pizzas. I paid and tipped the guy then gathered everyone around.

Swampert had one for himself since he is a bigger Pokemon. Cacnea and Vibrava shared one while Jigglypuff, Fletchinder and myself split the third. Alright dig in everyone. I only barely finished two slices. My appetite was gone for obvious reasons.

* * *

I opened my eyes after what felt like a few seconds. Only problem though is, that its day time now. I remember throwing away the empty boxes and sitting down in a chair after eating to try to relax. I guess I fell asleep though. I woke up in a lobby chair feeling very stiff. I saw 4 of my Pokemon laying on the floor asleep with the fifth one on my lap. I gently picked her up and placed her on a chair of her own. Then I got up to go check on Gardevoir, but the window was still closed. I turned around to walk away, but I was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"Tony, hold on." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"I was actually on my way to come get you." She said.

"Did some thing change? Is she alright?" I asked starting to get restless.

"We finally got all of the bones set. And stopped the internal bleeding." Nurse Joy started.

"So she's getting better!" I almost shouted excitedly.

"Almost." The nurse said.

"What do you mean almost?" I asked.

"Right now we are working on the infections and the concussion will follow. However, I need to warn you, after suffering a concussion, many psychic type pokemon don't fully recover." She said.

"How so?" I asked getting scared.

"Some, tend to forget some of their attacks. While others are permanently unable to using any Psychic powers due to extreme migraines. Some though end up with full amnesia. And in some cases the concussion can be the end. Her heart rate is very slow right now, so we will have to wait and see. Once the infections are fought off we will update you again. Then again if she regains consciousness." The nurse said.

"I know she'll survive, she's always been strong." I said.

"That's always a good mindset." She reassured.

"Chansey! Chan!" We heard from the room.

"What is she already awake?" Nurse Joy asked as we both looked over.

"Gardevoir, Garde. (Where is Tony at.)" Gardevoir said.

"Stop!" Nurse Joy said to me. "We've been over this, you can't go in."

"I heard what she said though, she wants me." I said.

"You don't know that." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes I do, ask her." I said.

Chansey peaked out and nodded its head.

"See?" I asked.

"Okay you have a few minutes." Nurse Joy sighed in defeat.

"Okay thank you." I said.

"Gardevoir." I said quietly as I walked in.

"I watched her turn to me and try to jump over. But, she couldn't because she was restrained.

"Tony, what's going on, why am I restrained and why does mphh..." She started as I cut her off with a quick kiss.

"We got challenged to a battle with that Scizor, and lost bad. He wouldn't stop after you were already knocked out. I had to recall you to your ball to get you here. You're retrained because you're arms and legs were all severely damaged. If you move too much you'll make them worse." I explained everything.

"Oh." She said trying to process everything.

"I can't stay too long, Nurse Joy isn't done with you. She has to put you back to sleep to finish working on you. I just heard you and needed to check on you." I said.

"Before you go, can I have one more kiss?" She asked.

"Sure I said as I leaned in for a few seconds, then backed off to let Nurse Joy do her job.

She is at least conscious, so that's a plus. I saw some stitching along her gut, which is where they probably cut her open to fix her ribs and some of the internal bleeding. The rest of the bleeding would have been her arms and back, which I didn't see. She looked like she was still in pain from the concussion. It hurt to see her like that, but I'm glad that she is getting better.

 **So, it's been almost a month since the last update, so again I apologize. But, since the wait between chapters 31 and 32 was about 2 1/2 months, this kinda looks like progress, especially with my track record as of late. But anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you guys like this one, and thank you for your continued support. And I'll see you all in hopefully less than it took for this update.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Okay, it's time to remove the casting." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"That's good." I said as I followed her to the room.

"Your lucky she's a Pokemon, she heals faster." Nurse Joy said.

"How much faster?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well she took a week to heal to this point after the casts were applied, A human, who needs that kind of full body cast, would need about 3 months." She said flatly.

"Three months!?" I asked in shock.

"Yep." She said. "For now just be glad it wasn't you, and that you got her here when you did."

"Yeah." I agreed as we entered the room.

"Gardevoir." Nurse Joy said softly to get her attention. "We are going to cut your casts off now so try not to move while we are cutting. We don't want to hurt you."

Gardevoir nodded as I grabbed her hand the best I could and held on to it.

"Okay that's it." Nurse Joy said as she threw out the casts and put her tools way.

"Thank you for all of your help, nurse." I thanked.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could be of help." She said to me as she turned to Gardevoir. "You will need to be careful, your whole body is going to feel stiff for up to about two weeks. No, battles for at least five days."

"Okay, sounds good." I said to the nurse.

"Alright then you two can be on your way." She replied with her usual smile.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked Gardevoir who nodded her head.

She swung her legs around to the floor, placed her hands on the bed, and pushed off to stand up. I held her hand to be safe. After the first couple steps, her legs buckled, so I was glad I was holding on to her. But after not too long, she was walking again. She was slow but that was expected. With that, we made our way outside.

As we got outside, it was late afternoon. Lunch time had passed but it wasn't quite dinner time yet. So we decided to look around the city for some time. I wanted to let her get used to walking again and help her loosen up her joints again. But I also wanted to look around and find the gym.

"So, Gardevoir." I said, to get her attention as we walked around.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

"I was thinking, after we get the others back, we should come back here and have Braixen take care of that Scizor. Her fire will really take a toll on him." I said.

"I don't know." She said. I don't really want to go back there." She said.

" I guess that makes sense." I said as I looked up.

When I looked up a noticed a sign hanging from above. I was right in front of the gym. I was shocked that we had found it this fast. People are always saying how the Goldenrod City gym is tough to find, but hey, oh well.

"Well, we're here." I said.

"Already?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Wow, it feels like we just got outside." Gardevoir commented.

"Yep, but in we go." I said.

Gardevoir agreed with a nod as we walked through the automatic doors. As we entered, we heard a feminine voice.

"Welcome, I'm Whitney and I'm the Goldenrod Gym Leader. Are you here to battle my super cute pokemon?" Whitney greeted.

"We sure are." I answered.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, We're tough." She warned.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"This could be practice for Jigglypuff." Gardevoir said.

"Maybe, but do you really think a gym is good for a first battle?" I asked her.

"Eh, good point." She said.

"This battle will be two-on-two with no time limit. The Gym leader my not make any substitutions. Let the battle begin!" The referee called out.

"Go, Clefairy!" Whitney called.

"Go, Cacnea!" I responded.

"Clefairy, use DoubleSlap." Whitney called out.

"Cacnea keep her back with Pin Missile." I called as well.

Clefairy dove straight in, but got hit back by the needle-like barrage.

"Not bad, but let's make a little wager." Whitney suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you obviously get the badge if you win, but what do I get when I win?" She asked me.

"Uh, a paycheck?" I asked.

"Nah, I get that regardless. I was thinking of something else." She said.

"How so?" I asked getting a little worried.

"If I win, you gotta go on a date with me, how's that sound?" She asked back.

I instantly looked back to Gardevoir who I expected to get crazy with jealous rage again, however, she seemed fairly calm.

"I trust you, Tony. No worries." She said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can trust you, right?" She asked.

"You bet." I answered.

"Well?" Whitney asked.

"You're going to have to manage to beat me first." I called over.

"Okay then, no problem. Cleafairy, Encore." She said.

"We'll see about that. Cacnea keep the Pin Missiles going." I called back.

"Good, Clefairy use Metronome."

This went on for a good ten minutes. Pin Missiles due to the Encore, followed by her Metronome. The first metronome was a Thunderbolt. The second one was a Water Gun. Next, was a Psybeam.

At this point, Cacnea was getting worn out. Clefairy was too.

"At this, the Encore wore off.

"Clefairy, one more metronome!" Whitney called over.

"Cacnea run in and use Needle Arm!" I responded.

As Cacnea ran in, this metronome turned into a Fire Fang. As Clefairy bit down on Cacnea's shoulder, his Needle Arm landed a hit under her jaw, sending her flying and him back. This fight ended in a draw.

"This battle is a draw, next match will determine the winner, trainers please choose your next Pokemon." The referee called.

"Wow, looks like your pretty strong too. But, the fun's just beginning." Whitney said. "Go Miltank!"

"Okay, go Swampert!" I called in response.

"Miltank, Attract." She called.

"Swampert, Muddy Water!" I called.

"Miltank quick, Defense Curl!" She called out next.

Miltank sent over some hearts made from her Attract, but Muddy Water blocked them. Then Miltank used Defense Curl to lessen the damage taken from the approaching Muddy Water wave.

"Good, everything is set." Whitney said.

"What is she talking about?" Gardevoir asked me.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Use Rollout!" She called.

"Swampert, try to stop it!" I said as he failed and got hit two times.

"Haha, not that easy to stop my Miltank's Rollout." Whitney boasted.

"The heck it isn't. Swampert, stop it once and for all, use Earthquake!" I called out.

As Miltank was making it's rounds, Swampert jumped up and slammed back down, causing the whole ground to tremor and crumble. The crumbling ground imploded on itself sending Miltank flying. which broke its Rollout.

"Good now wrap it up with Mud Shot!" I called.

"Quick counter with Attract!" Whitney called obviously panicking.

Miltank got back up but it was too late as Mudshot landed, hitting Miltank in the chest sending it back and knocking it out.

"The battle is over, Swampert is the victor. And the winner is Tony!" The referee called out.

"Wha? How did I lose? ...Whaaa!" Whitney started crying.

"Why is she crying?" Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know. Hey, ref, why is she crying?" I asked.

She cries after every loss. We've been trying to break the cycle, but we've had no luck. Give her a couple minutes, she'll calm down." He assured us.

Sure enough after about three minutes she calmed down so I approached her.

"What, you're still here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted my badge." I said.

"Oh, okay. Here you go, and here's a TM too it teaches Attract, but it only works on the opposite gender." She said.

"Okay, thanks I said." As I turned to leave.

"Um, hey." She got my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know I lost, and you just saw me crying which was very embarrassing, but is there any chance of that date?" She asked.

"Sorry, but you did lose the deal." I said.

"Oh okay, maybe some other time then?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said as Gardevoir, Swampert and I left.

"Good job Swampert." I said as we headed to the Pokemon Center.

"Swaamp." He said as I turned to Gardevoir for translation.

"He said it was easy." Gardevoir said with a chuckle.

"Okay then tough guy." I responded with my own laugh.

We went to the Pokemon Center after the gym battle. I wanted to get Cacnea and Swampert a check-up.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Joy said as usual.

"Hello, we just went up against Whitney, I wanted to get my pokemon a check-up." I told her.

"Okay let me see them for a few." She said.

I handed Joy five pokeballs. Then Gardevoir and I went to go sit down and just hang out for a few.

"So, where are we going next?" Gardevoir asked.

"I would say let's head north and see what happens." I said.

"Okay hun." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Yes, very." Gardevoir responded.

"Well that's good." I said with a smile.

"You know, when I was back at that school thing, I missed doing this more than anything else; Just leaning on you, or laying with you. Those little things." She said.

"I can imagine. It was very hard at nights for me too." I said.

"You know, we should probably go back for them at some point." She said.

"Yeah, I know. It's getting to be that time." I agreed.

At that moment we heard the familiar ding, so we went to the front counter.

"Hello again, you pokemon have made a full recovery." Joy said with the same usual smile.

"Thanks nurse." I said as we left.

We started our way up north like I mentioned. Along the way, I heard some whispers and started feeling uneasy. I looked to Gardevoir and noticed that she was feeling it too.

I grabbed her hand and rushed her along. "Come on let's get out of here."

After about fifteen minutes, we were at the edge of the city, so I wanted to bring it up.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked out loud.

"You heard it too?" Gardevoir asked.

"Kind of. I heard whispers but couldn't make out what people were saying. I just felt like I was being talked about." I explained.

"I looked into their minds to see what they were talking about." She told me.

"And what were they saying?" I asked.

"Apparently there is a rumor going around that you sexually abuse me." Gardevoir explained.

"But who would spread that rumor?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know either." Gardevoir answered.

"But I mean, no body here even knows us." I said.

"Exactly, but still, the emotions that came with the rumors just made me even more uneasy." She said as i saw her visibly shudder.

"Just take a deep breath." I said as I pulled her close. "Nothing wrong happened, and we'll both be fine."

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she exhaled.

"Feeling better?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile.

With that, we went a little further. We passed a sign the read: National Park.

"This looks like a good place to take a break. Time for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes please." Gardevoir responded.

I found a clear spot with grass that wasn't super tall. I set out the normal blanket I kept for this event. Then Gardevoir got out five bowls and filled them as I let everyone out of their balls.

"Dig in everyone." I said as I got out the food for Gardevoir and myself.

We all sat down and thoroughly enjoyed our food with no interruptions. It was actually very pleasant not being bothered by anyone annoying and not having extra company. After eating and cleaning up, we made our way to the east exit of the park. Upon reaching the exit though, someone said something; someone annoying.

"Hey you!" Lyra called.

"She still calls out like that?" I sighed to myself. "What?" I called back.

"Are you joining in the Bug Catching Contest?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why not? Are you chicken thinking you'll lose?" She asked.

"No, I just can't stand being around you." I said turning around to leave.

"Why not?" Lyra asked clearly upset.

"Because you are always loud, obnoxious, annoying and rude towards us." Gardevoir replied.

"I don't try to be I'm just a loud and obnoxious person." Lrya said looking down.

"That still doesn't excuse the rudeness that I already confronted you over." I said to her.

"I know, I just forgot." Lyra said.

"You need to think before you speak. Otherwise you're gonna push away the one who care about you as well." I said.

"Tony let's go." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah I need to." I said.

"I'm sorry." Lyra said.

"Just take my advice to heart. I don't mind stopping and talking, but i don't want to be called out to the way you have been. Use my name to get my attention." I said as Gardevoir and I left to head towards Ecruteak City.

On the way we were confronted by a Pidgey. When it appeared, I looked to Gardevoir.

"Jigglypuff?" I said to her.

"Sure." Gardevoir said setting her down.

"Jigglypuff, we want you to battle the Pidgey."

"Jiggly?" It responded.

"Me?" Gardevoir translated.

"Yep. I'm going to tell you what moves to use so you can battle, okay?" I explained.

"Puff!" She said nodding her head.

"Alright, let's go, start with Disarming Voice." I said.

Pidgey flew towards Jigglypuff and used Peck, then Jigglypuff retaliated with the same Screech that Gardevoir used to use. This caused Pidgey to recoil while Jigglypuff rubbed her head.

"Jigglypuff, use Defense Curl." I called out.

While Jigglypuff curled up, Pidgey flew forward again. This time his wings were glowing white. It hit Jigglypuff, causing her to roll back a little bit but the damage was lessened due to the defense curl.

"Good now use Rollout!" I called.

"Jigglypuff curled up even tighter than before and started rolling very fast. THe Pidgey tried responding by using Sand-Attack, but it just bounced off of the Rolling puff ball. It hit Pidgey for extra sue to the Defense Curl and type advantage, effectively knocking out Pidgey and getting Jigglypuff her first victory. Jigglypuff was very happy with this. She jumped into Gardevoir's arms.

"Jigglypuff, puff jiggly." It said.

"Yes you did young one. You did very well, didn't she hun." Gardevoir said.

"Yes she did." I said taking her from my fiance's hands. "And I'm very proud of you."

After our little celebration, we continued on the road.

"Tony, what kind of Pokemon does the next gym leader use?" Gardevoir asked me.

"I believe he uses ghost-types." I said.

"And three of the native ghost types are also poison type too right?" She asked as she started going a little pale.

"That would be correct." I said.

"Then I have a different idea. How about we forget this gym, and go get the others back now." Gardevoir suggested.

"Yeah I guess it would be best not to pin our hopes on Swampert again." I said.

"So we aren't facing him?" Gardevoir asked.

"No, I guess we can avoid him." I said.

"Oh thank you Tony, thank you." Gardevoir said jumping at me and hugging me."

"Puff jigglypuff!" We heard from down below.

"Don't worry Jigglypuff, we didn't forget you." Gardevoir said picking up Jigglypuff and hugging her too.

"I always knew you'd make a great mother." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you knew, cause otherwise I might not have meet this cutie." Gardevoir said smiling at Jigglypuff.

"Well, time to go then?" I asked.

"Sure hold my hand." Gardevoir said as she held our child with one hand and held out her other hand.

I took it and in a flash of light, we were in front of the Rustboro City Pokemon Center.

"Wow, it's nighttime here too, that's really nice." I said.

"Yeah I was getting tired." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said as we walked in.

"Good evening and welcome to the Pokemon Center." Joy greeted us.

"Good evening, I'd like a room for the night." I said.

"Okay and here's your key. Your room number is 179. Have a good night." Joy said.

"Thanks and you as well." I said as we went to our room to catch some Z's.

After we entered the room, I recalled Jigglypuff too her Pokeball. Then, after getting ready for bed, both Gardevoir and I laid down together.

Tomorrow we get the others back." I said.

"Yeah, if everything goes according to plan." She said.

"Haha yeah, here's hoping. Goodnight, my love." I said.

"Goodnight honey." She replied.

After sharing a goodnight kiss, we both drifted off to sleep shortly after.

 **At only 2940 words, I know this chapter is short. but I've been very pressed for time after starting a new job. I know this isn't as much as normal, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same.**


	35. Chapter 35

I woke the next day, although it felt very early. I looked at the clock, to see the time.

"4:30am... Ugh." I groaned to myself.

I turned back over in the bed and now faced my financé hoping to see her peaceful sleeping face. Although what I saw was a face that looked very scared and pained. I moved over more and placed my hand on her forehead then her sleeping figure moved its hand to my forehead as well as I saw the world around my change and I was moved to what appeared to be her dream world.

I saw what looked to be a city that was in slight ruin. It looked similar to Ecruteak City in Johto, at least based off of the pictures I had seen of it before. There was little to no life in the ruined city. I saw what looked like five figures in the heart of the city.

One figure appeared to be my fiancé while one appeared to be our adoptive daughter. Two of the others appeared to be other Gardevoirs one male and one female. The looked to be the same ones from last time I saw into her dreams; the ones that claimed to be her parents. The last figure looked like myself. I stayed back enough to attempt to stay hidden but close enough to try to listen.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Gardevoir asked.

"Because you wouldn't listen to us." The mother said.

"I did what had to be done." The father said.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gardevoir yelled back.

"Yes, you wouldn't leave the creature behind you." The father said.

"Yes, and don't worry sweetheart, we aren't done yet." the mother said as her and the father looked to Jigglypuff.

"No." Gardevoir stammered holding our child tighter.

"Not only was our first warning dismissed, but you also share a child with it." The father said.

"The last of few links to that trainer." The mother said.

At that point, Gardevoir got up and ran; still tightly holding our child. This is where I had to step in. Dream or not, I had to help my family.

"Stop running and this will be easier." The mother said as she launched a Shadow Ball.

I jumped in front of it, shielding the other two.

"Tony? Your alive?" Gardevoir asked.

"In a sense. I can't leave you two yet, not like this." I said.

"How are you okay, that was a Shadow Ball?" She asked again.

"Stop being scared. This is your dream, you have control over it." I said.

"But they..." She started.

"Aren't real." I cut her off.

"We'll show you not real." The father said as he launched three of his own Shadow Balls at me.

"Tony, move!" Gardevoir yelled as she started towards me.

"No, stop!" I yelled back as she stopped in her tracks and watched in horror as they flew at me. All three hit me and exploded into the usual smoke cloud from impact. But in the end, when the smoke cleared, I was still standing there perfectly fine.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't." I said.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" She screamed.

"I just wanted to look strong." I said.

"For real?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

Then we heard a hissing and scream-like noise. So we looked to the other Gardevoir. They were disappearing. As they disappeared, the sky started to lighten up, and the ruined city started to rebuild itself. It was magical almost. Then everything faded to white as I returned to reality.

"Morning lovely." I said to Gardevoir as she woke up.

"Morning honey." She replied.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Not too good until you..." She trailed off almost thinking a moment.

"Until when?" I asked.

"You didn't? Did you?" She asked.

"Did I what? I asked back smiling.

"You did, thank you Tony." She said hugging me.

"Come on no thanks, I saw my financé in pain, so I did what I could to help." I said.

"How did you know though? That they were fake i mean." She asked.

"Well you've been having those dreams for a while. And seemed like it was always the same two figures that you never met. So I figured something was wrong so I took a gamble." I explained.

"You scared me so much." She said.

"I know, but I just wanted to help like that time back when you were a Ralts." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When there were two me's? One mean and one nice? I assume your fear of confessing to me originally." I told her.

"Wait, you knew about that? How?" She asked blushing immensely.

"You were thrashing around. So I got close. When I did, your hand hit my forehead and I got transfered into your dream. I saw myself being mean, so after he dropped you, I came over and comforted you." I explained more.

"That was you too?" She asked holding me more.

"Yes it was." I said letting her hold me until her stomach said otherwise.

After eating our breakfast, I deposited Vibrava, Cacnea, and Fletchinder. Then, I released Jigglypuff and we stepped out side hand in hand ready to start the day.

"Tony, why did you release her?" Gardevoir asked.

"So, I have room to get the other four back." I stated.

"But now she can be captured." Gardevoir said.

"Yes, and I know that since you were here for her now, that she will be ready when that day comes." I said as Gardevoir blushed.

I saw a battle going on out front. One side was using a Blaziken while the other was using a Sylveon. The Blaziken's trainer was a female with long brown hair. The Sylveon's trainer was also a female but this one had blonde hair. I had to stop for a minute. My stop got Gardevoir's attention.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel like I know these two." I said.

"Well I know you know May, but whose the other girl?" Gardevoir asked.

"Oh yeah, May, the Lyra of Hoenn." I said face palming.

"Haha, I can't believe you described her so accurately." Gardevoir said laughing out loud.

Her laughter caught their attention.

"Hey you!" May called over.

At this point Gardevoir was on the ground in tears laughing at my reaction.

"Hey Tony! I'm glad you're coming through this way. I need to talk to you." She said coming over to me.

"Oh, what could you want?" I asked.

"I guess I deserve that kind of treatment. But, you really deserve an apology." She said slightly bowing to me.

"To you too Gardevoir. I was even more of a jerk towards you. I was just jealous and racist, and you deserve so much apology." She said to my finacé who was standing and had composed herself by now.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I want to start over as friends." May continued.

"I guess we can try." I said.

"Why are you such a nice person?" Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know, I just am." I replied.

"Wait you can understand her?" May asked.

"Yep." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Want me to tell you or show you?" I asked.

"Ehh, I'll play it safe, tell me." She said.

"Okay, I kissed her." I said.

"How does that work?" She asked.

"I have her DNA in me know so I can understand her whole evolutionary line now." I explained.

"Oh okay." May said. "Oh yeah, this is my new friend, she moved here recently."

"You!" I said as the gears finally clicked.

"You?" May asked.

"You're the girl who ditched me in the middle of Kalos." I said.

"I didn't mean too." Serena said.

"But you did Serena, you just left me there, lost. It took me a while to get to the airport then." I complained.

"But I was worried. I made an advance towards you but you said you had a girlfriend already, and I was scared of what she or you might do to me." She said.

"Well then, Gardevoir come over here. Gardevoir this is Serena, she helped me halfway through Kalos to get back to you. Serena this is Gardevoir, at the time my girlfriend, but now my fiancé. Now Gardevoir are you bother her for making that advance?" I went on a rant.

"Did anything happen?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Then no." Gardevoir said.

"See?" I asked very smugly.

"How was I supposed to know?" Serena asked.

"Maybe asked about her instead of ditching me." I said.

Then Gardevoir handed me a Pokeball and pushed me away. "Here go take care of our daughter. I'll talk to them. Don't come over until you've calmed down." She said with a calm smile that I couldn't get angry at.

-Gardevoir's PoV-

"I'm sorry, he's being like that, I rarely see him get like that." I told Serena through telepathy.

"It's okay, but he said you two are engaged?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be life mates." I said.

"Life mates?" Serena asked.

"I assume she meant married." May said.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting to change the way I talk." I said.

"That's fine i guess, but doesn't that bother you?" Serena asked May.

"What?" May asked.

"Pokephilia?" Serena said.

"Why would it?" May asked.

"It's illegal in Kanto, Sinnoh and Kalos." I said.

"Oh." May said.

There was a slight awkward silence here but May broke it.

"Why should it bother me?" May asked.

"Cause they are different." Serena said.

"They aren't that different honestly. Besides they are happy with each other and aren't bothering anybody. So, why bother them over it. They teach us against it in school, but the rumors say that they are false." May explained.

"They are lies. The school's teachings." I said.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff said walking to Gardevoir who picked her up.

"Sorry, she really wanted her mother." Tony said.

"Aww, was daddy not good enough?" Gardevoir asked looking at me.

"Wait, daddy, you mean you two...?" May started.

"She is our adoptive daughter, I found her crawling in my bag one night. She was only a couple days old." Tony said.

"That's cute." Serena said.

"See, Serena, they workout perfectly fine." May said.

"I see." Serena answered.

"I only realized after being mean for so long, I do honestly feel bad too." May said again.

"Fine. I'll accept your apology." Tony said with a sigh.

"Me too." Gardevoir agreed.

"Thanks." May said. "So what brings you guys back to Rustboro?" She asked.

"I'm here to get my Pokemon back." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Stuff happened, and they got taken away." Tony said.

"But, how do you still have Gardevoir?" May asked agian.

"He already came back for me, but then they drove him off." I spoke up.

"Oh okay." May replied.

"Come on Tony. They've been waiting long enough." I urged as I pulled him along.

"Okay, okay I'm coming.' Tony replied.

"Good luck you guys." May called over as we left.

-Pokemon School- -Mawile PoV-

"Aww did you guys hear those small explosions? I asked Breloom.

"Yeah I did." He replied.

"It sucks, I really want a real battle. Not the heavily controlled crap around here." I complained.

"Yeah, I want to be able to go all out." He agreed.

"Guys!" Delphox ran over calling for us.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but I think something's right?" She got out between breaths.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"She thinks that she feels Kirlia's energy close by." Luxray said walking up.

"You feel her?" I asked getting very excited.

"I think. It feels like her, but also feels different." Delphox said.

"Oh, that's it." I said now upset.

After that I just slumped back down and hung my head there. Breloom moved closer and out an arm around me.

"All we can do is hope that whoever it is comes by so I can know for sure." Delphox said.

"Breloom?" I asked his name.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can we have a battle? Me and you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

"Delphox if they try breaking us up, can you tell them what's going on for us?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Ready?" I asked after we got into position.

"Yeah." He replied so we could start.

I saw him jump at me using Mach Punch, so I countered with Sucker Punch. As he swung at me, I swung back and hit him as well.

"Ouch." he said with a smile.

"Hehe." I chuckled.

"I jumped forward, facing him with my rear jaw, getting a crunch ready, but he countered with Mega Drain. A few green vine-like things came up and wraped my torso, sapping my energy. When done, they dropped me.

I landed on my feet and turned around again and used a Flash Cannon. Breloom tried to hot me first with a Sky Uppercut, but my cannon launched and sent me back a few feet.

He got up and ran up to me with a hand out. He placed it on my forehead which confused me. Then a shock-wave sent me back. I struggled to get up but managed. So I used Play rough on him. I got close, got a white cloud up, and started swinging my jaw at him. I jumped back, and watched the smoke clear.

At this point, the staff noticed our battle. They rushed over to try to break it up, but Delphox explained what was going on. This next attack could finish it. HE ran forward with his hand back. When he got close I got him with Sucker Punch as his Sky Uppercut grazed me. So I spun and hit him with another Flash Cannon before he could regain his footing.

A small dust cloud formed from the impact, so I jumped back again. I waited for the cloud to disperse. When it did, Breloom was laying down, knocked-out. I had won.

"Yeah, I won." I cheered jumping up and down.

Then went to run over to help him up. But something felt weird, then painful.

"Ahh." I said recoiling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Delphox asked.

"I got his Effect Spore activated. I got Paralysis." I said.

"Okay, here's a Lum Berry." Delphox offered.

"Thanks." I said as I looked over to Breloom. Luxray was already helping him.

"No problem." Delphox said as she helped me up.

Breloom and i shook hand and then hugged each other before going back to sit down.

"Thanks babe." I said leaning my head on his arm.

"Anything for my mate." He said.

"Guys, there's commotion inside." Luxray said.

"What kind of commotion?" Delphox asked.

"Just an argument, but the voice sounds familiar." He said.

"Wait that familiar energy is here, it's closer." Delphox said.

Delphox kept a sharp eye on the door way. Then a tall green and white figure passed by.

"False alarm, it's just a Gardevoir." Delphox said.

"That's probably why it felt familiar, Kirlia's evolved from." Luxray said.

I kept thinking as she slowly passed again, I looked to her face. I thought for a few more minutes then something hit me.

"Guys come here!" I called.

"What's wrong?" Luxray asked.

"What if, just hear me out, but what if that Gardevoir is our Kirlia?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"What if she is alive and that's her?" I asked.

"But do you really think she'd evolve for someone else?" Delphox asked.

"Oh good question." I said.

"Master I found the room." The Gardevoir said.

"His Pokemon should be in here somewhere." She also said.

"His Pokemon?" I asked out loud.

"Master, what are they?" The Gardevoir asked.

"A Breloom and Luxray. Also, a Braixen, and a Mawile with an attitude problem." The trainer said.

"That's us, or at least was us." I said.

"Why do they want us?" Breloom asked.

"I don't know." Delphox said.

"I can only sense one Breloom, Luxray, and Mawile here." The Gardevoir said.

"That's a good start." The trainer said.

"No Braixen though." The Gardevoir said.

"Maybe we should say something?" Delphox asked.

"I guess." I said as her and I went over.

"Trainer sir." Delphox said into his head.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You were looking for my friends and I?"

"I believe so." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"EH, Pokemon explain." HE said to hos Gardevoir.

"Apparently, your most recent trainer is coming to try to get you back. SO we were sent to take the four of you into our care to prevent that." The Gardevoir said.

"Why would he be coming for us?" Delphox asked.

"OH my gosh, Kirlia was right." I gasped.

"What do you mean?" Delphox directed her attention to me now.

"She said that we weren't abandoned. She said that Tony was coming for us. And I yelled at her." I said as the realization hit me.

"You're right, Delphox said as she now hung her head. "When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Now." The trainer said.

"I'll gather the others then." Delphox said as she turned around.

-Tony's PoV-

"Are you sure it's okay to act like this?" Gardevoir said to me through telepathy.

"Yes, don't tell them, if they act too happy, then the staff will be suspicious." I explained.

"Guys... we were pretty much sold to this guy." Delphox said.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"Master is trying to come back for us, so we are being given to this trainer." Delphox said.

"Wow." Breloom replied.

"When are we leaving?" Luxray asked.

"Now." Delphox replied.

"Ugh, okay, let's go. Worst case scenario, we run away from him." Mawile said.

"Is that even possible?" Breloom asked.

"Yeah, someone on my old trainer's team was a run away." Mawile stated.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Breloom said as the group walked over.

"Not a lot of people do. There are special conditions that need to be met." Mawile said.

"You need to first get away, that red beam is the worst enemy. After that, you need to get about 50 miles away from your Pokeball. You then need to stay that distance or more for about 5 days. That will deactivate your link to the Pokeball." I replied.

"How did you find this out." Luxray asked.

"When my old trainer found out that he had a run away, he called a professor. That man explained to him how to do that. While he explained, I sat there and listened too." Mawile explained more.

"Okay makes sense. We can talk about it more when the time comes though. It might not happen." Delphox said.

"I don't know you heard how he treated his Gardevoir just now. It's a miracle she's still happy, unless it's just a front for that baby she's holding." Breloom said.

"Just looking at her makes me realize just how bad of a mother I was." Mawile said starting to cry."

"What's wrong little one, don't cry." Gardevoir said hugging Mawile.

"I'm not little, I'm 32." Mawile said hugging back.

"I'm sorry, I was unaware. But, what happens to be wrong?" Gardevoir said.

"Seeing you with that Jigglypuff just now, it shows me just how bad of a mother I was." Mawile cried."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad." Gardevoir said.

"No I was, I was terrible, the worst mother ever. I made her cry when I was angry, I left her when she asked for support. I kept telling myself that it's because of my past, but that was just a stupid excuse." Mawile cried.

"I believe you're exaggerating." Gardevoir said.

"I'm not though. And the worst part is, after I go with you guys, I'll never get the chance to apologize." Mawile cried more as she fell to the ground crying more.

"I'm sorry Kirlia! I'm sorry!" Mawile cried out more laying on the ground.

Breloom ran over to pick her up and comfort her. "Calm down, take a deep breath. Everything will be alright."

About that time is when the staff came over with the Pokeballs. Each one was labeled, that would make it easier to arrange them back on my belt. I recalled Delphox and Luxray first. Once Mawile had calmed down, that's when her and Breloom got recalled. After that we went on our way. Once out of sight, we teleported to just north of the desert area.

"Gardevoir, are you okay? You've been acting different since we got them back." I asked.

"It's Mawile." Gardevoir said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"You didn't notice?" She asked.

"I didn't notice anything, I was focusing on the child you put in my arms." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. But she's different. Like her personality did like a complete 180." Gardevoir said."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that whole time when I hugged her she never once pushed me away." Gardevoir told me.

"Maybe they just treated her like they did you." I suggested.

"Maybe, but she had her friends with her, it's different." Gardevoir said.

"Oh okay, but I guess it's about time to let them out." I said as I handed Jigglypuff over.

I got some bowls set up just as I used to with one extra for Jigglypuff. Then I let everyone out.

"Okay Jigglypuff, go say hi to Grandma." Gardevoir said as she set Jigglypuff down.

The four looked in shock at what was said. They were all confused

Then when Jigglypuff walked up to Mawile, Mawile picked her up, looked at the food setup. Then, she looked at Gardevoir, and ran too her still holding Jigglypuff who was then handed to me. She then jumped at Gardevoir crying more. It was such a sweet reunion. Both had tear soaked faces.

"I missed you so much mom." Gardevoir cried.

"I missed you too Gardevoir." Mawile cried.

Luxray, Delphox and Breloom all ran over and joined in on the hug too. It made me so happy to things back how they used to be. Just, how they should be.

"This is it guys, I'm back." I said as I looked to the group.

 **Alright guys, I'm back again. I'm really happy cause I found out how to type è. hold "alt" and press 0232 while holding it. Also this felt like a good stopping point. Don't worry the story isn't over, so don't worry about that last line. But I do think I'm gonna start wrapping it up soon. Anyway, apologies again for the long wait leading to the last update and the short size of the chapter. But, enough of my ramblings. Any questions, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Mawi mawile." Mawile sneered.

"Wow, way to say thanks." Gardevoir said.

"What she say?" I asked.

"She said "Took you long enough."" Gardevoir translated.

"Wow, I mean I tried but okay. Oh well onward to Lavaridge Town." I cheered not letting her get me down.

"Who are you going to use?" Gardevoir asked as the others continued to eat.

"She specializes in Fire types. So Swampert's a given." I started.

"But who else?" Gardevoir asked.

"I want you in there." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I..." I started.

"Yes! Finally, I've been wanting to battle for so long!" She cheered while cutting me off.

"As I was saying. I need you in there cause I can't rely solely on Swampert." I said while I rubbed my ear.

"Sorry I yelled, I'm just really happy now." She said.

"Problem is though, she has three Pokemon. So, I need one more." I said.

"I'll be Luxray right?" Gardevoir asked.

"Wrong, it'll be Mawile." I said.

"Why, she's weak to fire?" Gardevoir asked again.

"I know that." I said.

"Then why use her?" Gardevoir asked again.

"Cause I trust that you and Sawmpert can handle it yourselves." I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked once more.

"Look, it's going to be payback for the comment of me taking too long to get to them. I'll use her first, then you and Swampert can clean up the mess." I explained.

"Wow, that's petty." Gardevoir said.

"Oh, I know, and I'm so happy I thought of this payback." I said laughing slightly to myself.

"Okay then." She said.

After everyone was finished eating, we packed up and continued on our way. It was a two day trip to Lavaridge town. It was nice though, I had my family back. I was happy. The next day and a half were pretty uneventful. Until we go to the lift.

"Okay all we got to do is take the lift up the mountain and take the trail leading down to get to the next town." I said.

"Yay, a bed soon." Gardevoir groaned.

"Haha, I know how you feel." I agreed.

Once I got to the lift, I saw some men in red outfits standing in front of it. I assumed they were waiting for a friend so I approached them.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get to town, you I get to the lift please?" I asked.

"Beat it kid, mountain's off limits!" The man scowled at me.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, let me on the lift sir." I said.

"SCRAM!" He yelled. I was about to shove past him, but I heard noise from inside the Fiery Path.

I ran over to see what was going on. I saw smoke coming from inside.

I saw a green haired boy battling against some people in the same red outfits.

"Come on Kirlia, use Magical Leaf." The boy called. He was facing a Mightyena.

"Mightyena use Tackle." The man called in response.

The Mightyena ran through the leaves, albeit still being effected by them, he stuck into the Kirlia sending it back far. Luckily Gardevoir was there and caught it.

"Oh no, Kirlia!" The boy yelled out running back.

"Thank you for catching him." The boy said.

"You're welcome." Gardevoir said via telepathy.

"We'll finish this one." I said as we stepped up.

"Oh great another stupid fairy type." The man groaned.

This made Gardevoir visibly annoyed.

"Mightyena, use Bite." The man said.

"Gardevoir use Dazzling Gleam." I said.

The Mightyena ran at Gardevoir, who was now covered and a rainbow-like light. She then dashed towards the Mightyena. The Mightyena got overtaken by the Dazzling Gleam. Gardevoir then slammed Mightyena into the cave wall. When she backed off, Mightyena was knocked out.

"What the? Who are you?" The man asked as he recalled his Pokemon and turned to run.

"Thank you." The boy said, still holding his Kirlia.

"That's no problem, How is he by the way?" I asked him.

"He's out cold." The boy said.

"I'll get you a revive. By the way, what's your name?" I asked as I went through my bag.

"My name's Wally. I've been on my Journey for about 5 months." He said.

"Okay, nice to meet you, I'm Tony, and this is Gardevoir." I said as she waved.

"Nice to meet you too." Wally said.

"Here Gardevoir give this to Kirlia." I said.

"Okay." She replied doing as I asked.

"That made me mad, seeing him do that to him." She said to Wally.

"It made me remember when I was like him." She said.

"It did?" Wally asked as his Kirlia woke up.

"Yeah, different situation by far, but in the end, I was powerless." She said.

"Wow, you're so strong now though." Wally replied.

"Yeah, Tony and I have been through quite a lot." Gardevoir said.

"I can imagine." Wally said.

"Hey there, you feeling okay?" Gardevoir asked the Kirlia.

At that he nodded his head yes and blushed.

She smiled warmly to him and asked more questions as I talked to Wally. "So, what happened back there?"

"Master got scared and it made me nervous." Kirlia replied.

"Oh he did?" Gardevoir asked.

The Kirlia nodded.

"I remember when my master used to do that." She said.

"He did? What did you do?" Kirlia asked.

"Easy, I called out to him. "Like "Hey Master, take a deep breath, your getting flustered is messing with my head!"" Gardevoir said.

"You mean with telepathy?" Kirlia asked.

"Yeah." Gardevoir said.

"Okay, but what is I can't remember all of that?" Kirlia asked.

"You don't have to. Just ask him to take a deep breath and tell him how you're reacting to his feelings." Gardevoir said.

"Oh okay." Kirlia said.

"Hey Gardevoir!" I called over."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Two things. One, I told you, don't call me master. Second, we should get going." I said.

"Sorry!" Gardevoir apologized as she got up to go.

"Wait!" The Kirlia called, grabbing her dress to stop her.

"Yeah?" Gardevoir asked.

"When I grow up and get stronger, can you be my mate?" He asked blushing.

Gardevoir placed a hand on his head." I'm sorry, but I'm already taken."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry." Kirlia replied.

"No, don't worry, won't know until you ask." Gardevoir said walking back to me.

"Ready?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Yep." She replied.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I went towards the opening of the cave.

"Wait, Tony, we just came from that way." Gardevoir said.

"Yes but this takes us to Fallarbor Town again. I know you must have fond memories, but I'd prefer to avoid it." I joked with her.

"Yeeaaah... You're right let's go this way." Gardevoir agreed changing her mind completely.

As we left the cave, we went back to the lift to take us up the mountain. The two "guarding" it weren't there.

"What the... Where the heck did they go?" I asked out loud.

"I couldn't tell you." Gardevoir added, also confused.

"One minute, they are refusing to let me on the lift, and the next, they're gone." I yelled.

"Calm down hun." Gardevoir said to me grabbing my hand and looking to my eyes.

I leaned in and hugged her. Holding her like this, calmed me down more than enough. And I liked holding her this close just because I could.

"Better hun?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah much better. I love you." I said still holding her.

"I love you too." Gardevoir responded.

After breaking the hug, we got on the lift, hand in hand. Going up the lift, just the two of us, was kind of romantic. It was nice and relaxing. I sat there, still holding her hand, and she laid her head on my shoulder. It was a very peaceful 20 minutes, give or take.

Once we got to the top, there were no employees. This confused me but I heard commotion outside. I opened the door, and it almost looked like a small scale war was going on. Half of the people in the red outfit like the two previously guarding the lift. And the other half in blue uniforms like the thugs from Rustboro all that time ago.

"You, kid, what side are you on?" One of the red guys asked.

"Uhh, neither." I replied.

"What do you mean neither? We had the lift closed off." The red guys partner said.

"Uhh, it was open." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. Look, I just want to get to Lavaridge Town. I'm just passing through here." I said.

"I think not." A bearded man in a blue outfit said approaching me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're probably gonna go to police about this fight going on up here." He said.

"What's this about police?" A man in red with glasses asked walking up.

"Archie, you really sending someone to the police over us?" The red guy asked.

"Maxie, I thought he was with you." Archie said.

"Look I just gonna go, you guys can continue your turf war for all I care." I said trying to leave.

"Again you're not going anywhere." Archie said holding up a Pokeball.

"I'd have to agree." Maxie also said holding up a Pokeball."

"Are you guys serious?" I asked. "I guess I'll humor you."

"Go, Crobat!" Maxie called.

"Go, Mightyena!" Archie called.

"Ugh, Go Luxray, Go Swampert!" I called out too.

"Swampert, Rock Slide on Mightyena! Luxray, Spark on Crobat!" I called.

"Mightyena use Roar!" Archie called.

As Luxray and Swampert started their moves, Mightyena let out a terrifying roar, Effectively switching Luxray and Swampert for Breloom and Delphox.

"Crobat, use Mean Look!" Maxie called as Crobat's eyes glowed, temporarily disabling my Pokeballs.

"Crap, didn't expect that one.

"Crobat Acrobatics on Breloom." MAxie called.

"Mightyena, Crunch on Delphox!" Archie commanded.

"Breloom, Mach Punch on Mightyena. Delphox, Confusion on Crobat.

Breloom launched his small fury of Punches at Mightyena hitting him effectively in the back. While Crobat swooped in wings spread and hit Breloom critically. Delphox was readying her Confusion while Mightyena recovered and charged at her, mouth open and bit down on her side, causing her to lose focus.

"These two are good." Gardevoir commented.

"Yeah, somehow." I agreed.

"Breloom, use Force Palm. Delphox, Psybeam!" I called.

"Mightyena, Crunch again!" Achrie called.

"You too Crobat, use another Acrobatics.

Crobat swooped in again, hitting Breloom, effectively knocking him out. Then Delphox fired her Psybeam at Crobat knocking it back, while Mightyena ran up. He Bit down on Delphox's other side this time she cried out as it ran back.

"Go, Luxray!" I called again.

"Are you alright?! Luxray asked Delphox.

"Not really, it hurts, but I can go on." She said.

"You guys are going to pay." Luxray said to Crobat and Mightyena.

"Yeah, okay." Mightyena chuckled.

"That's what they said?" I asked Gardevoir.

"Yeah, Luxray is mad." She replied.

"Delphox Mystical Fire on Crobat." Luxray use Thunder Fang on Mightyena!" I called out.

"Poison Fang on Luxray!" Maxie called.

"Use Take Down on Delphox." Archie called.

Delphox created a ring of fire and sent it right at Crobat, by the looks of things, causing it burns. Crobat flew in with its fangs glowing purple, but before he connected, Lurxay sent out and electrical charge, hitting both Mightyena and Crobat, knocking the Crobat out.

"Discharge?" I asked as Gardevoir nodded her head in response.

Meanwhile Mightyena still charged over with Take Down, landing his hit on Delphox, knocking her out. Although he seemed to be at his limit as well knocking himself out from the recoil.

"Go, Mawile!" I called.

"Mom!" Garedevoir called over.

"Maw?" Mawile responded.

"Those two guys, their Pokemon took down Delphox and Breloom, be careful, they're tough." Gardevoir explained.

"You just awoke the beast." I chuckled.

"That's the point." Gardevoir said.

"Go Muk!" Archie threw another ball.

"GO Camerupt!" Maxie threw in his next ball.

In a flash, they had their next Pokemon out and ready to go. Both Luxray and Mawile were glaring daggers. Their mates were taken down and they were not happy.

"This might work." I thought to myself.

"Muk, Sludge Wave on Luxray!" Archie called.

"Camerput, Flamethrower on Mawile." Maxie called.

"Crap, Mawile counter with Flash Cannon, Luxray, counter with Discharge!" I called in response.

As each of the Pokemon used their attacks, they all collided in a thick with cloud. This cut off our vision, making us think for a minute.

"This is bad, they have us on the defensive." I commented to myself.

"Luxray, run in and use crunch on Camerupt, Mawile, Flash cannon again on Muk." I called to them.

"Muk, Gunk Shot on Luxray!" Archie commanded.

"Camerupt, Flamethrower, same target!" Maxie called.

Luxray ran in, mouth glowing but I saw him get sent back by what looked like purple glowing trash. Mawile then fired her Flash Cannon hitting Muk dead center pushing him back slightly. Shortly after firing her attack, a column of fire came threw the now thinning smoke and engulfed her for a second. However, when the flames passed, she was still standing.

"Mawile you okay?" I asked to which she replied by giving me a thumbs up.

"Luxray how about you?" I asked him to which he nodded his head.

"Okay, Mawile return!" I called recalling her to her ball. "Go Swampert!"

"Camerupt, come back, go Weezing!" Maxie called.

"Why would he want two poison types?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I'm confused too." Gardevoir said.

"Weezing Sludge Bomb on Luxray!" Maxie called.

Muk, Gunk Shot on Luxray as well!" Archie called.

"Luxray counter with Discharge, Swampert, Mud Shot on Weezing! I called.

As balls of sludge and more glowing trash flew towards Luxray, he knocked them away again with his Discharge, however he was getting visibly tired. Shortly after, Swampert sent out a steady stream of mud at Weezing causing him to recoil back.

"Swampert, Rock Slide next, Luxray Crunch on Weezing!" I called over.

"Muk, Sludge Wave on Swampert." Archie called.

We didn't hear a command from Maxie this time, I was worried about his plan. As I was thinking, Swampert got struck with a purple wave of sludge. But he quickly recovered jumped forward and summoned down a barrage of rocks on the two.

"Dang that Muk is a wall." I complained as I watched Luxray next.

Luxray ran up to Weezing, again fangs glowing. That's when we heard Maxie make his command."

"Weezing, Explosion!" Maxie called with a twisted looking smile.

"Luxray get back!" I screamed as I watched his eyes go wide.

After the Explosion, a dust cloud was formed which quickly disappeared. On their side, I saw Muk laying forward, knocked out, while Weezing was on his side also knocked out cold. Then, looking to my side, Luxray had been shot across the ground and was out cold. I looked to see Swampert struggling to stand.

"Swampert, can you go on?" I asked him.

He turned his head, and I swear I never saw this amount of fear in his eyes. He shook his head no, so I grabbed his Pokeball and recalled him. I had two left.

"Hey, Love." I said turning to Gardevoir, this is earlier then planned, but take this." I said reaching into my pocket and giving her a ring with a wierd stone on it.

"Is this?" She started.

"Yes, it's a Mega Stone. I got it at that mart back in Cherrygrove City. I think you'll need it though." I told her. "Be careful, please."

"Right." She said walking forward as I sent Mawile back out."

"Maw, maw." Mawile said to Gardevoir.

"I hope that small rest helped, these guys took down Luxray and Swampert too." Gardevoir said as she slipped on her ring.

I just watched Mawile's eyes go wide after hearing that. As the other two sent out their last Pokemon.

"Go, Sharpedo!" Archie Called.

"Camerupt, come back out!" Maxie called as well.

"Gardevoir, Future Sight! Mawile, Crunch on Camerupt!" I called.

"Camerupt, Flamethrower again." Maxie called.

"Sharpedo, Poison Fang on Gardevoir!" Archie called.

As Mawile ran forward, maw ready and fangs glowing, Camerupt, readied another Flamethrower. It hit Mawile who ran threw it landed her Crunch as well. Gardevoir's eyes flashed for a second to signify the future attack was ready. After her eyes flashed, Sharpedo bit down with its teeth glowing.

"Enough of this, this battle needs to end." I yelled out holding up my arm with my Mega Bracelet. "Gardevoir, Our bond is real, let's show them what we can do! Mega Evolve!"

At that, all eyes were on her as my keystone shone bright, signaling her Mega Stone which shone as well. Then after she herself started glowing in a bright white light, she then became encased in a pinkish pearl-like sphere. Then after a few seconds, the "pearl" cracked, then shattered. From inside this "pearl" came my newly Mega Evolved finacè. She then let out a battle cry which seemed to shake the very ground. Both Archie and Maxie looked bothered by the sudden transformation.

"Let's do this mom." Gardevoir said to Mawile.

"Maw!" Mawile responded nodding her head.

"Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam on Sharpedo! Mawile, Play Rough on Sharpedo as well." I called out.

"Sharpedo, Crunch that fairy!" Archie called almost panicked.

"Camerupt, Earthquake!" Maxie called out."

Gardevoir let out a blinding, sparkling light that briefly consumed Sharpedo damaging him as he charged forward still biting down on Gardevoir. Then Mawile ran over and created what looked like a cartoony dust cloud as cartoony punching noises could be heard. She jumped back after and recoiled slightly due to Sharpedo's ability. Then Camerupt jumped up and slammed back into the ground sending shock-waves that caused the ground beneath us the crumble. This attack hurt Gardevoir and Sharpedo. It also however, knocked out Mawile due to the super effective hit.

"Mawile return." I called.

"Gardevoir, Psychic on Camerupt." I called.

"Camerupt, Rock Slide." Maxie commanded.

"Sharpedo, Poison Fang." Archie called out.

Before Sharpedo could start moving, a behind blast came from behind Sharpedo hitting him for double damage, due to Gardevoir's new Pixilate ability changing all attacks to fairy typing. This caused Sharpedo to get knocked out. Camperupt, did the same thing Swampert did and caused a lot of rocks to fall to Gardevoir. After they stopped falling, they glowed blue as Gardevoir sent them right back to Camerupt knocking him back.

"Camperupt, Flamethrower!" Maxie called.

"Gardevoir, Teleport then Dazzling Gleam!" I called.

Camerupt sent out that familiar stream of fire at Gardevoir to which she Teleported out of the way and used Dazzling Gleam sending that blinding sparkling light at Camerupt. After the light dissipated, we saw Camerupt struggling to stand anymore. After about a one minute stand off, Camerupt's legs gave way and he fell forward knocked out as well officially ending the battle.

"That's that." I said as Gardevoir jumped at me hugging me as her Mega Evolution disappeared.

This is your fault, hurting my Pokemon with your attacks." Archie snarled at Maxie.

"Far from it, it's your fault your Pokemon weren't strong enough." Maxie retorted pushing his glasses closer to his face.

"Geez, these two are like kids." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Gardevoir said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe later, let's go, everyone needs to get to the Pokemon Center fast." I said as we took off running.

 **I know this chapter is very battle heavy. I hope you guys don't mind. I just felt like a tough battle was needed otherwise I would've ended up giving Tony an ego the size of Jupiter. Let me know how you all feel about my battles. Do they work or is there something I can fix? Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you all return for the next chapter.**


End file.
